


【盾冬】雄鹰之翼

by Deggs



Series: Stucky ABO [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deggs/pseuds/Deggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO，航母坠落之后，Steve曾经找回过一次Bucky<br/>后篇见 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7509073">保护者</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

波多黎各。  
天气炎热，老旧的五层公寓顶楼一家普通的住户开着窗户，纱质的窗帘有一瞬间被风挟裹着卷出窗外，又很快恢复了平静，屋内只有一台落地电风扇运转的声音。事实上，这里在五分钟前还更热闹一些，有一对中年夫妇正在举杯庆祝，现在他们的尸体靠在角落，额头正中嵌入了弹孔。  
"Солдат.【士兵】"通讯器中伴随着电波传来沙哑的男声，"докладемиссии.【任务汇报】"  
男人穿着黑色的作战服，半张脸隐没在面罩下，在夜色的遮蔽下有如亡灵，他没有对同伴的呼唤作出回应，而是转身打开了抵墙而立的衣柜，有一只灰猫轻巧地从被翻乱的衣服中跳出来，男人看着它头也不回的离开，用右手缓慢地掩上了衣柜，在男主人死之前，嘴里一直念着一个叫做Garcia的名字，现在他知道那是什么意思了，他接到的命令是清除目标和所有威胁，他判断那并不算是威胁。  
等到真正的关好门，他才打开通讯器的对讲按钮，"Миссиявыполнена.【任务清除】"  
然后像他来的时候那样，悄无声息地消失了。  
Garcia的身体在衣柜里蜷缩成小小一团，他确定那个漆黑的死神看到了他，他们的目光在空中交汇，从那个人黑色的瞳孔中看到了来自自己的深不见底的惊惧，而他就那么离开了。

三十年后。  
Steve在航母坠落之后和Bucky再次见面，是在北布鲁克林一家24小时营业的连锁便利店门口，这得益于他刚能下床就在自己的旧居地日夜蹲守的结果，虽然因为政府的改造工程，连他自己也未必记得清楚七十年前那栋旧公寓的地址了，可是他就是知道，一个和世界脱节的20世纪十几年代的老古董寻根路线，没有人比自己更清楚了。  
Bucky只买了一桶面，结完帐后用了店里的开水，花了不到10分钟的时间解决他的晚餐，他戴了一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得极低，蓄了足以遮住半张脸的胡茬，看起来落拓而又苍白，与街区上那些靠出售廉价劳动力或者乞讨为生的穷困住民浑然一体。他在适应和隐蔽这方面做得比自己好太多，好得让自己的胸口隐隐作痛，只想这么冲上去，把他从这个地方带走，他无比怀念James B Barnes那些意气风发的日子，明朗，正直，风趣，自信，可靠，所有可以想象到的美好的形容词都可以安放在他身上，而不是现在这个样子，好像地下水沟里苟且的老鼠。可是Steve知道这么贸然上前并不是什么好主意，他不清楚对方是否能够认同自己，把自己当成同伴，他不想在公共场合和他发生冲突，就现在已知的情况来看，至少有三个所属不同的组织会出动精锐行动队追查冬兵的下落，而且他们很大程度上并非怀抱着善意。他现在需要先足够的了解他，再找一处隐蔽僻静的地方和他好好谈谈，所以Steve一直同对方保持着相对安全的距离，并没有意识到这正是被世人称为跟踪狂的行为。  
从便利店出来的男人为了躲避路口的摄像头把帽子压得更低，他把两只手揣在夹克口袋里，即使它们都裹上了手套。Steve猜想他接下来应该是准备回家，如果他有能被称为家的地方，不过不管那是哪儿，他决定摊牌了。  
比他还要先行动的是两个站在巷口窥伺已久的小混混，在Bucky从店里出来的时候就盯上了他。Steve连一秒钟都没有把他们视作威胁，他们的行为夸张，举手投足之间全是漏洞，哪怕在几十年前，这种程度的小混混Bucky用一只手就能解决他们，Steve心想。可是他被带进了巷子里，搡在了墙上，Bucky并不配合，却没有诉诸暴力，他的双手被人从口袋里拽出来，然后掏走了身上的所有零钱。本来想要留给Bucky自己处理这件事的Steve愤怒了，他从藏身的阴影中出现，高声大喊，“嘿，站住！把钱还回去！”这威胁并不起什么作用，拿到钱后的两人马上头也不回的跑了。Bucky蹲下身去，在下水道和垃圾之间捡落下来的硬币。  
他几步靠过来，蹲下去帮忙捡钱，“我不是故意跟踪你，只是刚巧路过这儿，你知道，偶尔我也会来这里怀旧。”他没想过这么快在人面前暴露，临时编出来的拙劣谎言让他觉得有些尴尬，幸运的是对方没有在意自己的措辞，也没有展现出攻击的意图，他原以为这是个好兆头。  
Steve最终只抢到了两个十美分，递过去的时候，对方也并没有注意过他，他的视线胶着在地面上，只有短暂的几秒移开来确定自己的方位，这让他彻底认识到了对方根本不想和他扯上任何关系的事实，“下次再遇到这种事，也许你可以稍微给他们一点教训。”Steve也没认为事情的进展能够一帆风顺，至少他还愿意听自己说话，这就很好了，他纯澈的蓝色眼睛望着对方，露出一分诚恳到腼腆的笑容。  
Bucky慢慢从他的手中摸过硬币，Steve想将手放下时，却发现他握住自己指头的力道收紧了，“你们是来抓我的？”  
“你们？哦不，这次只有我一个人，而且也不是…”话音刚落，Steve就听到了一阵训练有素的细碎脚步声，毫无疑问对方肯定也察觉了，比自己更早。他们所在的暗巷，两侧是一人高的围墙，与公寓楼的墙壁砌成一体，旁边有可供攀爬的安全梯。在一片令人不安的宁静中，这阵隐蔽的脚步声如此清晰，Steve迅速的意识到他们正在落入别人的包围圈，该死，他太集中注意力在Bucky身上了。  
“他们不是我带来的…”Steve企图解释，而对方的表情已经变得十分愤怒，Bucky眼神冰冷，抓住自己的手不是金属臂，但也够用力了，他粗暴的打断了对话，“我他妈凭什么信任你？”这么吼着对方扬起另一只要命的胳膊挥击过来，Steve出门的时候并没有全副武装，他穿着一件T恤，只带了钱包和笔记本，所以现在也只能靠抬起小臂来抵挡金属拳头的冲击，他知道两人之间刚刚建立好的薄弱的纽带，又被这些不速之客给毁了。  
意料之中骨骼断裂的痛楚并没有降临，而有些别的什么在Steve脑海中爆炸了。  
空气中一瞬间弥漫起了激烈而浓郁，让人无法呼吸的醇香，就好像刚刚有一桶高纯度的香精刚刚砸在了他的脚边，可那不是让人厌恶的味道，相反，它淳厚，诱人，带着与生俱来的调动人类欲望的堕落香气，Steve的脑子一下被冲懵了，他的身体优于思考，口腔开始分泌充盈的液体，宽松的棉布裤子变得紧绷，他拼命强迫自己冷静下来，在被仿佛是成吨TNT当量信息素的冲击中，他意识到附近有一个Omega发情了。  
Steve Rogers在度过冰冻的七十年后醒来，依然是一个健康的，完整的，正值盛年的超高规格Alpha，虽然这并不是与生俱来的。超级血清重新构建了他的细胞，也将他体内的激素水平提升到了不可思议的高度，这使他从一个孱弱的低等级Beta变成了Alpha。实验结束后，他的视野变高，身体更加的强壮，他从生理上彻底的蜕变，连人们看过来的眼神也不再和之前相同。  
战时骤减的人口数量让Alpha和Omega的存在变得极其稀有，与此同时带来更加严重的生育率低下问题，会让举国的战力虚弱到了岌岌可危的地步。“超级士兵”计划让政府看到了希望。  
由于虚弱多病的体质，单薄的激素浓度使得Steve像Omega一样纤弱需要保护——他甚至还不如一个真正的Omega，在这个分工严明的社会阶层中，他孱弱到无法承担工兵的责任，也无法成为一个合格的繁育者，更没有机会成为头领，哪怕他的心灵足够坚硬，也没有任何一个族群需要无法保护他们的头领。  
他是一个彻头彻尾不被期待的底层。人们会让他活着，也仅仅只是活着而已。父母死后，他失去了自己唯一所属的那个小小的族群，无法融入周围的圈子，作为群居动物，他始终孤身一人。在那个时候接纳他的人是James B Barnes，像是这个社会最受欢迎的高等级Beta一样，他们是最贴近Alpha卓越体能的群体，却不具备Alpha一般强烈到让人觉得会被侵犯的攻击性，和善，亲近，能和任何阶层打成一片，James Barnes就是这样一个优秀并深受大家喜爱的人，他介绍自己族群的姑娘给Steve认识，想要说服Steve加入自己的家族，虽然显而易见自己并不是那姑娘的菜，Steve并不十分的沮丧，他早就知道结果了。他对恋爱毫无期许，大概就是从那时候开始的，那种莫名的化学反应，也在自己身上体现的十分微薄。这也是好事，Steve想，看多了被本能支配完全丧失理智的例子，他可以更专注于自己的人生，毕竟时刻都要准备着面临不受控制的境况算不上什么殊荣。  
超级血清让这名底层Beta成为了食物链顶端的存在，这项壮举在他和政要眼中看来意义完全不同，后者亲眼目睹了这神迹一般的力量，顶级Alpha的信息素像是即将倾塌的山体一样迎面而来，带来了巨大的让人难以招架的压迫感，谁能想象他在几十分钟之前，还是个存在感稀薄到在这场以他为主角的万众瞩目的真人秀中都很难引起注意的小个子，而现在所有人都因为他的气息躁动起来。如果是这样一个，一个低微的Beta也能成为如此气势汹汹的Alpha，那么这项技术的潜力将不可估量，他们会创造新的传说，武器，或者英雄。  
Steve强迫自己回神，他吞了一口口水，赖于先进的科技，他的队服能够阻绝信息素释放造成的化学反应，而天知道他为了让Bucky见到自己时不是全副武装的备战状态，而只穿着件透气良好的纯棉材质的T恤，他感觉到自己发出了气味，那种气味迫不及待地与空气中浓郁的香气纠缠混合，融为一体，好像他们的神思已经在虚空中完成了精神层面的交配。一直在战斗中的他有时候会忘记自己的身份，一个强大的Alpha，他从未体验过被Omega诱导发情的滋味，因为他在安宁的时候是个弱小的Beta，而当他成为Alpha的时候，死亡的战场之上鲜见成熟的处于繁殖期的Omega，然后到了现在，人们已经能够保证他在战斗时不受任何外界的精神影响。  
而更加让他震惊的认知，是当他恢复了少许的神智，发现正在诱惑他的对象，是眼前的男人，“Bucky.”他沙哑地叫出声，口气混乱，“我不知道…天哪，为什么你会发出Omega的味道？”  
对方恶狠狠地瞪过来，凶煞的气势因为眼底的水光大打折扣，Steve和他的距离近到可以看清楚从他皮肤里一滴滴渗出的汗水，那是一种不想在敌人面前暴露弱点而强忍痛苦的表情，“滚开。”他粗鲁地吼道，“我不会再受制于人了。”他移动铁臂，抓住Steve握住自己胳膊的手，强迫他松开，连Steve自己都没有发现现在是自己下意识抓住他了，他慌慌张张地松开。对方扶着墙爬起来，跌跌撞撞地向巷口走去。车灯的强光一下亮起来，从堵住巷口的一辆黑色GMC上下来一列全副武装的男人们，统一戴着黑色的防毒面罩，安静，并且训练有素。车身和装备上没有任何特殊标志，说明他们的身份不想被任何人知道。当然，一个好用的，强力的，可以完全操控的杀人机器，谁不想要呢？甚至他被秘密且隐蔽地抓回去之后人们都将不再知道他的主顾是谁，他可以用的地方太多了。  
不能让Bucky被带走，他们要从自己身边夺走他，不能让Bucky再回到之前的境况，在自己面前，在一个Alpha面前，他们要抢走一个单身的发情期的Omega，这是挑衅，Steve的大脑乱七八糟的思考着，只是所有的想法都让他的理智和本能空前的统一。他冲上去，在那些人把Bucky团团围住之前，他的拳头砸了出去。  
然后是无止境的导致呼吸急促的剧烈的奔跑。  
在那之中Bucky的气味一直影响着他，给他力量，也让他煎熬，他揍倒了15个人，卸下车门来当武器，Bucky拆了一辆车的前盖，把发动机好像吃完的汉堡盒子一样碾成了团垃圾，出于对方隐蔽不可告人的目的，他们没有遭遇大火力的追击，这是唯一值得庆幸的事。毕竟还有更糟的，一个单身发情的Omega在午夜的街头狂奔。  
他们甚至不用别的什么，只要派一个Alpha，随便什么样的，再低等级的也可以，只要沿着味道就可以追踪到他。


	2. Chapter 2

“是布鲁克林大桥。”他们徒步逃到了和曼哈顿的交界处，甩掉了那些来历不明的武装分子，还有一些蠢蠢欲动的Alpha们。本来中途是有可能抢过来一辆车的，至少Bucky曾经动过这个念头，但是Steve阻止了他，他不认为现在两个人的精神状态适合开车。Bucky在发现他确实在帮助自己之后，跟随了他，这种信任升级让Steve非常高兴，可是现在最要紧的是找一个安全的地方，问清楚，并且解决掉身为Beta的Bucky怎么会变成这样子的问题。  
他们两个短暂的停下来，在晨曦出现之前最深沉的黑夜里，在寂静无人的草丛上，大口大口地喘气。  
Steve呼吸到的全是那股萦绕不去的香味，他皱着眉头有苦难言。这是他最难堪的一次战斗经历，因为他是硬着干的，让他觉得自己像个变态。而这种情况到现在也依然没有好转，他依旧像是含了一嘴酸梅似的，不停地在分泌唾液。他知道那意味着什么，就算他是个未经情事的Alpha，他也本能地明白自己现在的状况，他想和Bucky交配，想和他做爱，他他妈想把他按在地上狠狠地操，最后咬着他的脖子在他屁股里射出来。而且这种情绪会随着时间的推移越来越强烈。Steve难耐地咽下了过剩的唾液，他现在连一根指头都不敢动，如果可能的话，他想连呼吸也尽量省略掉。然后他感觉到身后窸窣的脚步声，Bucky从身后抱住了他，Steve全身的毛发都抖擞了起来，这简直是一场不亚于强电流的刺激，他举起双手，“B…Bucky，听我说…跟我回去…不要冲动，这不是出于我们本意的结果，我不想在双方非自愿的情况下发生…”  
Steve的声音因为自己的视野翻了个天而中断了，他长长呼了一口气，意识到其实Bucky只是用那只开挂一样的金属胳膊把自己打横扛了起来。很好，这下子整个肺叶里都是Bucky诱人的味道了，但至少对方看起来还能控制自己，希望在其中一个人先崩溃之前，他能用那只吊炸天的拳头对着自己的脑袋来上一个三小时的深度睡眠。  
那之后对方带着他跳进东河，水流把两个人彻底淹没，他在下坠的时候睁开眼看到Bucky的脸，他带着一腔空气向他游来，然后毫不留情的抓住了他的头发，凑上来和自己狠狠亲在了一起。  
Steve想这真是个十分聪明的法子，他果然不能闻到任何味道了，河水阻断了他摄取信息素最直接的途经，呼吸。而Bucky现在在吻他，不单单是为了给他空气，也在尽可能地从他嘴里掠夺大量含有充沛Alpha信息素的体液，以此中和他现在的状况。  
两个人因为冲力在水中坠落，在这个无声无息的空间里，时间好像停止了流逝。只有Bucky给他呼吸，然后又侵占过口中每一寸领地。只有Bucky，是这死境之中属于他的空气。他从来没有这么贴近地观察过他，从来没有用这种角度来观察过他，从来没有带着情爱的色彩来观察过他。  
只是这个单纯的吻，排除了任何激素的作用，这个漫长到不可思议的吻，让他的心脏过载一样悸动，他在水中伸出胳膊，揽住了Bucky的后脑，把他狠狠地拉向了自己。

他们在足够远的地方湿淋淋地爬上岸，好像打了一场筋疲力尽的大战，事实上也差不多，河水冲淡了Bucky身上的味道，当然那只是暂时的，Steve从裤子口袋里摸出泡过水的记事本，一页一页翻找着可靠的在现在这种事况下能给他搭把手的人选。  
最后他把本子揣回去，翻了翻钱包里同样湿哒哒的几张钞票，走到Bucky面前伸出手，尝试着建议道，“也许，嗯，我们可以先找个旅馆，洗个澡，再把衣服烘干。”  
对方的脸上仍然没什么表情，只是不再像最初那样戒备，他抬起眼来看了看Steve，目光又落到了他的手上，然后伸出了比较温暖的那只手。

Steve去拿房间钥匙的时候，Bucky就老老实实地坐在大厅的凳子上，因为有摄像头，他帽子又丢了，所以把头压得很低。Steve在等待对方安排房间的时候一直看着他，他看了自动贩售机两次，所以等拿到钥匙，Steve走过来把几枚硬币塞进了Bucky手里，“这有零钱，房间里什么东西都没有，为了不在肚子饿的时候再跑出来，我觉得应该买点什么带上去。”  
Bucky蜷起手来，握着那几枚硬币，他的反应比一般人来得要慢，Steve之前就感觉到了，他变得十分警惕，敏感，有些神经质。Steve不知道这和他改变的性征有没有关系，也许是自己的错觉，他只是不太适应这个世界。  
他站在Bucky身后，巧妙地帮他遮住摄像头，看着Bucky买了巧克力和能量棒，他操作的不是很熟练，犹豫了一会儿是该先投币还是先选择食物的种类，然后又弯下腰去挨个查看它们会从哪里出来。Steve嘴角翘了起来，他搂着Bucky的肩膀，像很久以前那样，像时光回溯了一样。  
可是毕竟还是有很多东西不一样了。  
Steve坐在床上等Bucky从浴室出来，旅馆的浴室很小，弧面玻璃勉强地围成一个人能站立的空间，淋浴的热气弥漫起来，让里面的景色看得并不真切，他湿透的衣服随意地散落在地板上。Steve坐了一会儿，起身去把它们捡起来。  
带着Bucky在白天活动很危险，要么找人来接他们，要么就等晚上再回去，可是现在能用得上的人都对Bucky充满了敌意，他不能在毫无警示的情况下，就这么带着他出现在其他人面前，而且首当其冲的，他得替他找点什么东西，解决现在这该死的发情期。  
浴室的水声停了。  
Bucky围着浴巾，用毛巾擦着水从里面走出来，Steve很庆幸他的身上并没有太多太明显的伤疤，这让他避免了直面Bucky这么多年来所受的苦难，并且催眠自己他这些年总算还过得去，然后Steve弄了点声音出来，“Bucky，你还记得我吗？”  
对方迟疑着，用力地揉搓着罩住脑袋的毛巾，以至于自己不太清楚他是在点头，摇头，还是没有回答。最后Bucky松开手，他的声音细小，好像一阵轻微的风，“也许。”  
“也许？”Steve重复了一遍他的话。  
Bucky放下毛巾走到了桌子旁，食物放在那里，他抓起了一包能量棒，撕开送进了嘴里，他还处在发情期的萌芽阶段，靠着Steve的唾液暂时性地获得了满足，接下来的三天内，才是真正的问题所在，他会停止进食，然后迎来一次比一次强烈的狂躁发情高潮，除非注射激素抑制剂。那么他又将面临另一个问题，作为一个没有身份注册的Omega，他甚至不能算是任何一个国家的公民，没有社保，没有办法通过正规途径购买抑制剂。  
Steve头疼地搓了搓头发，“我是你的朋友，Steve Rogers，我们从小就认识，我们…”  
“我知道。”Bucky嘴里还嚼着半根能量棒，让他的腮看起来鼓了一块，像是只囤食的松鼠，“我只是，不知道哪些是真的，哪些是假的，我脑子里有很多东西，像是垃圾桶里拣出来的被绞碎的文件，有时候捡到的是我的东西，有时候捡到的是别人扔进来的东西。也许，你是朋友，我去看过你的展览，里面有个人像我。”  
“对。”Steve的表情活跃起来，“那是你，是我们，他们说的都是对的，影像和历史可没办法说谎。”  
“历史本身就是一个谎言。”Bucky两三下已经解决了将近一半的食物，他吃东西的样子比松鼠狂野，活像是饥饿的野兽，Steve并不觉得奇怪，他还能清醒的时间很短，等到下一波发情潮袭来的时候，会有好几天的断食期，他的本能在争分夺秒的进食，“他们告诉我我所做的一切都代表了公义，而事实上呢？”  
Steve不问也知道他口中的他们是谁，这是个无法回避并且很难解决的问题，他暂时还不想在这么焦头烂额的时候处理这种事，只好岔开话题，“和我在一起的时候，你一直是一个Beta，我不知道为什么现在你会面临发情期的困扰，也许你还记得点什么。”  
“我醒过来就是这样子。”Bucky的表情说明他陷入了沉思，连咀嚼的频率都下降了，“没有值得回忆的东西，或许需要点刺激才能想起来。”  
Steve的头都要大了，亟待解决的事像是爆炸一样向他涌来，他尽量让自己的表情看起来自然一点，因为他接下来要问的问题是那么敏感，而且只以身为朋友的身份或许他不该那么问，可是他想知道，那种强烈的感觉灼烧着他的神经，逼迫他把这个问题吐出口，“那么你以前…怎么解决的？”  
他知道在Bucky给出肯定的回答之前不该瞎想，但是他控制不住自己的脑子，他设想了无数种恐怖的可能性，毕竟Hydra可不是什么慈善机构。  
“我有面具。”Bucky给出来的答案让他大大地松了一口气，“也有足够的药，在这种时候苏醒还是第一次，我没有经验。”  
Steve心里想，他水下的亲吻可显得比自己纯熟多了，应急方案也想得很迅速，他一下拯救了两个濒临绝境的人，他们差点就要在荷枪实弹的包围下干了起来，这看起来可不像一点经验也没有的样子。  
“如果提前知道的话，我会去弄点药回来。”Bucky的表情告诉Steve那不是什么正经渠道，“现在恐怕来不及了。”  
他嚼碎嘴里最后一块食物，在屋子里转来转去，他一旦健谈起来，就变得有点Bucky的样子了，可是Steve慢慢地发现，这也并不是什么正常的状态。  
他的神经十分紧张。  
他用铁臂抓住了桌子，把它拖到了门口，抵住了那扇门，然后又来到窗口，窗帘拉得很严并且不透光，此刻应该是太阳初升的清晨，屋子里依然暗淡，他又抓住了简易橱柜，把窗户也挡住了，Steve这才真正发现了他的不安。  
“嘿，Bucky，我在这里，没有人发现你，我们把那些人甩掉了。”Steve想要安抚他，可是对方显然没有听进去。  
Steve有种不好的预感，也许Bucky的第二波发情期到来了。


	3. Chapter 3

过去的那么多年中，他学习过很多格斗技巧，熟练使用各式冷热兵器，单凭声音就可以识别出对方的动作和装备，却没有人告诉他在毫无防备的时候和一个发情期Omega独处应该做些什么。  
需要做些什么吗？Steve也觉得可笑，这种时候没人需要建议，只要做就对了。  
可是他不能对Bucky这么做。  
Bucky对他十分重要，就算要和他结合，也不该在这么草率的情况下。他仅有一次设想过自己的伴侣，是和Peggy在一起的时候，那名优秀的女性Beta在他还是个菜鸡的时候就对他表现出了极大的善意，她是不一样的，当然Bucky也是不一样的，在任何一次危险到足以致命的任务中，他可以为了Peggy爆发出超常的求生本能，而为了Bucky，他可以牺牲生命。在他以往的人生中，Bucky是个光辉闪耀到需要他仰望的对象，他太优秀了，所有人的目光都聚焦在他身上，和这么优秀的人结合，Steve压根就不敢想象，这在他生命中留下了一个根深蒂固的印象，即便最后自己变成了一个顶尖的Alpha，也没能及时地转变他这种想法，Peggy出现的恰到好处，在恰当的时间，恰当的出现了。虽然故事的最后，他失去了Bucky也失去了她。  
而现在他发现命运女神并没有剪断Bucky的纺线，而是再次把他和自己扭在了一起。  
出现在脑海中的男人身上滴着水，那是从他深色的发梢垂下来的，划过赤裸的胸膛，划过矫健的肌肉，还有那些细小的红色伤疤，他把这间屋子变成一个密不透风的盒子之后，朝着床走过来。  
Steve紧张地看他一步步逼近，理智和本能的搏斗，让他的表情看起来很痛苦。Bucky的髋骨和他撞在一起，对方几乎是赤裸的，而他只穿着一条平角裤。那种让人焦灼的香气又浓烈起来，Steve觉得那味道像是在地狱焚烧的干柴，带着酷烈的让人窒息的压迫感，Bucky发出的味道是带有侵略性的，同时又很诱人，像是一个有着甜美伪装的陷阱，像是潜伏在沙漠绿洲之下的巨鳄，危险却让人无法抗拒，并且毫不因为他曾经品尝过而变得可以适应，而是因为他曾经品尝过而变得更加难以戒断。  
Bucky抬起他的脑袋，他手上的皮肤因为清洗过带着一层湿润的闷热，他的眼睛看着自己，眼底有自己的影子，一个金发蓝眼，愁容满面的Alpha的影子，他并不像一个传统的Omega那样表现出对Alpha的服从与渴求，大概是曾经身位一个高位Beta的习性在作怪，他仍然存在一定的主动和攻击性。他的手指抹开Steve的唇角，把拇指送了进去，里面充盈着Alpha激素的唾液，正在因为他气味的勾引蠢蠢欲动地泛滥着。  
Steve全身的肌肉都用在压抑本能上了，而对方还在肆无忌惮地火上浇油，他拼尽全力摇摇头，把Bucky捏住他下巴的手指甩开，他怀疑Bucky已经能感觉到了，就算没有感觉，那也是太明显的视觉冲击了，一条质量不佳的单薄浴巾下面，他的平角裤拱起着夸张的弧度，贴在大腿内侧，尴尬地摩擦着，让他变成这样的是Bucky，他现在满脑子都是他，是他在自己身下挣扎，发出高声地呻吟，或者是低哑地啜泣，他的脸时而是意气风发的样子，时而是冷若冰霜的样子，他汗津津地躺在那里，勾着自己的腰，抬起手来摸自己的脸，带着愉悦到痛苦的表情，说——  
“我爱你，Steve.”  
Steve猛地一个激灵回过神来，他难以置信地看着Bucky，确定刚才那句话不是自己的幻听，对方的表情变得生动了，他捧着自己的脸，眼神里有失而复得的狂喜，“我想起来了，Steve，你一点也没变，你真漂亮，我没想到还能再见到你，我应该早点告诉你。”  
然后那表情以Steve肉眼可见的速度慢慢扭曲着，他先是因为想起什么迟疑了，然后脸色变得难堪，定格在了一个愤怒的神情上，“Damn it！”他突然恼火地骂了一句，“你们又在搞什么玩弄人心的把戏了是吗？我想起来了，所以呢？我又因为见到熟悉的面孔恢复记忆了，瞧，你们又失败了！再来，继续，无论多少次结果都一样，你们就这么一遍一遍见证着自己的失败，下地狱去吧！”  
而后他慢慢又带着些腼腆地兴奋起来，“Steve，你结婚了吗？和Agent Carter…噢，她可真好看，我第一次见面就知道你们有戏，你可能还没发现，我一直看着呢，我要一直看着那个布鲁克林的小个子，我得一直看着他…”  
Steve不知所措地抬起手来抱着Bucky的脑袋压向自己，他得仰着头能止住眼眶中积蓄的悲伤，他对所有Bucky可能遭受苦难的心里设防一瞬间全部坍塌，他好看的蓝色眸子里氤氲的全是湿气，鼻子里闷着酸涩的味道，心脏好像枯萎的果实一样抽痛，他顶着Bucky的脑袋，抚过他的头发，摸着他的脸，眼角，眉梢 ，鼻梁，嘴唇，他不知道该做些什么，他必须要做些什么，他什么都可以做，只要让Bucky的痛苦少一点，“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky…”他吻着他的嘴唇，“我是Steve，是你布鲁克林的小个子。”  
嘴唇的触感是柔软而甜蜜的，更重要的是它正是Bucky现如今索求的，Steve的吻生涩而僵硬，他只知道两片干燥的唇瓣相接，对舌头的运用十分迟钝，而Bucky依靠本能，在他犹豫的缝隙中，已经将舌头探了进来，从他的牙龈上，舌根底，上颚深处，把所有能碰触到的地方搜刮殆尽，Steve能感觉到他喉头吞咽口水造成的颤动，Bucky吻得很深，慢慢和他的舌头纠缠在一起，唇齿相撞，舌肉好像游鱼在口腔中嬉戏，两个人滚在床上，仿佛不需要空气一般互相撕咬。  
Steve拽掉那条碍事的浴巾，他的平角裤更悲壮，惨死在了铁臂之下，不过他现在已经没空注意这些事了，他们的嘴唇互相分开后每个人都在大口地呼吸，涎液从Bucky的嘴角渗下，他骑在Steve身上，抬起肉质的完好的右手拇指，缓慢地把下巴上的口水抹回嘴里，Steve知道那是他出于对Alpha激素的本能摄取，可是他仍旧觉得那画面太过性感，他以为Omega释放的信息素已经足够的色情了，没想到还有更能让他激动万分的。他伸出手来，卡着Bucky的腰，把他按在自己的胯骨上，他们之间赤裸着不隔一丝间隙，两具身体的热度互相感染，是种十分微妙的感觉。汗水从Bucky的身上滑下来，他的大腿内侧有着柔韧的触感，眼神看起来有点凶狠，他不知道这时候的Bucky是哪一个Bucky，可是知道他是Bucky那就够了，对方抓住几乎要掉下床去的毛巾，把铁制的胳膊扎在了床框上，“Steve，”他的嗓音带着甜蜜的沙哑，“绑住它。”  
“我会小心不让它失控的。”Steve小心翼翼地回答。  
“绑着它，我不相信自己。”  
Steve只好翻身打了一个结实的结，只是一条毛巾，也许起不到什么作用的，他暗暗下定决心，他会小心仔细，像是易碎的宝物一样珍惜Bucky，不会让他痛苦到发狂的。

Steve压着Bucky，两具肉体紧密相接，他吻着他的后脖颈，就在发根的位置，那里的味道最浓郁，埋在Bucky肚子里的时候，他伸出舌头来一遍一遍地舔舐着那里，对方背对着他，一只手绑在床头上，他并没有使出全力挣扎，那个摇摇欲坠的铁架困不住他。  
他们两个人身上都是汗水，房间里是浓郁的混合发酵过的化学激素的味道，他把自己一寸寸推进Bucky体内的时候，气味中的攻击性一度达到了顶峰，对方被他逼迫着发出了破碎的呻吟。Bucky还留存着高位Beta的秉性 ，如同被击败的雄兽一样挣扎着不肯屈从，可是身体又因为被满足而无比迎合，他像是被扯成了两半，被扯成了无数瓣，像是风暴中被撕扯的破旧渔船。  
最佳状态的Alpha有着惊人的长度，是为了确保高受孕率，等到Bucky把他全部接纳进去，看上去已经快要疯了，他睁大了眼睛，粗重地喘息着，口水从他张开的唇角溢出来，每一次的呼吸都像是要把身后的男人送得更深，夹得更紧，Steve去抚慰他身前的器官，手指剥开包裹顶端的皮肉，温柔地碰触着那眼敏感的孔洞，他难堪地硬着，在Steve的抚慰下分泌着粘稠的腺液，而当Steve撞到最深处的时候，低头舔了一口他的后颈，那处Omega唯一暴露在外的腺体，因为被饱含Alpha激素的唾液刺激而兴奋不已，他颤抖着，几乎要尖叫出来，  
“Steve…Steve…”他不住地叫着对方的名字。  
在极端的愉悦中，Steve强忍着咬下去的想法，尽量温柔地呆在Bucky体内安分守己，以便等到他足够适应，他把嘴唇凑过去，亲吻着对方的唇角，以示自己在倾听，“不要标记！不要咬我！”  
他听到Bucky这么说，对方的身体抖得厉害，Steve不知道是不是自己做错了，他的本能，他表达爱意的方式在被排斥，这让他有些难过，可是他依然乐意听从Bucky的吩咐。  
没有噬咬也没关系，Bucky的体内非常的温暖，在进入的时候被强硬地排挤出一条足够容纳他的空隙，这也在很大程度上满足了他侵占的本能。他抓住Bucky的腰，在他的耳边温柔地回应，“如果你不喜欢，我不会做的。”  
在听到这句话之后，Bucky的排斥反应小了许多，Steve开始试着抽动，并且仔细观察着对方的反应，确定没有给他造成太大的痛苦后，他才开始专注地撞击，相接的地方有皮肉和湿响声，开始只有细小地一点，而后声音慢慢扩大。Steve压着他的腰，这让Bucky的屁股高高抬了起来，那里完全为他打开了，Steve舔着嘴角，他从未如此满足过，他感觉从未如此棒过，好像他就该跟他是一体的，他们缺少了谁都不完整，他们的感情在紧密无间的交合之中升华，他已经无法再离开Bucky。  
他的身体遍布汗水，Bucky也是一样，他又换了几个姿势，从开始的小心谨慎慢慢变得放纵而不知节制，Bucky也明显更喜欢后者的他，他从进去便没有再出来过，Alpha的身份配合超常的体力相得益彰，被挡住的门窗透不进一丝光线，他们在这黑暗的隅室里好像被时间抛弃了。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve接了一些水递过来，Bucky汗湿的头发贴在额头上，他张开嘴，仰着头接受Steve的进献，水流倾泻进喉咙。大概喝了三分之一，Steve把瓶子放到床头的地板上，低下头从喉结开始舔过渗漏的水迹，冰冷的金属手臂还绑在床头上，凌乱的床单，黏腻的身体，不连贯的呼吸，分开的双腿，情欲的气味，混杂着在这个小房间里膨胀。他舔过Bucky的唇畔，又接着亲下去，站在床边，抬起他的一条腿来卡在自己腰上，Bucky被拽下来些，胳膊和床杆摩擦发出了金属撞击的脆响，Steve在中场短暂的休息里离开了他，Alpha气味的稀薄让他感觉不安，现在那个人挟裹着混杂了自己气息的味道又重新站到了面前，他发出了一声漫长的满足呻吟，结合的地方依然保持着良好的弹性，让Steve进去的十分顺利，Bucky睁着眼望着天花板，脸上平静下来，没有什么特别的表情，要不是身体和气味在回应着他，Steve几乎觉得他已经度过了发情期。  
他俯下身去，和Bucky的右手十指交握，落进深处有一种踏实的满足感，他又开始第二轮的冲撞，他没有计算过两人的上一次持续了多久，这里没人有时间概念，Bucky制造了一个暂时性的安全屋，把他和一个Alpha关在了一起，这几乎就是无声的求欢了，可是他在情潮的边缘，依旧拒绝自己的标记，Steve顺理成章地想负起责任来，他想了很多，也许Bucky觉得他是个随便的人，确实在自己变成了Alpha之后，比以前要多得多的人抛出过橄榄枝，他开始不知道如何才能体面不伤感情地回绝，后来已经慢慢能做到很好了。汗水从他身上滴下来，砸在Bucky赤裸的皮肤上，他低下头去把那几滴汗水舔干净，口中带着浓郁的激素气息亲吻他的嘴唇，Bucky很顺从的接纳了他，和他交互，这是这个时期每个Omega的本能，这只是本能，Steve想到这一点有些伤感。  
“Bucky，”他想了想还是问出口，“我想和你在一起，我难道只是你解决发情期的工具吗？”  
Bucky的眼神聚焦在了他脸上， 他很奇怪让对方有了这种想法，“没人希望我们在一起，队长，标记后会变得很麻烦，你的忠诚会遭到质疑，我是一个幽灵，一个凶手，你最好永远不要和我扯上关系。”  
“我不会在意这种事的。”Steve听了之后开心起来，但是心里弥漫起隐约的阴霾，这是在Bucky心底的一根刺，是一颗时刻和他共存的无法拆除的不稳定炸弹。  
“我在意，Steve，好了，快点吻我，再用力一点，我想要你。”  
Steve已经被一干对话扰乱的有些萎靡了，只是天赋还依然让他坚挺，他撇了撇嘴，抓着Bucky的腰朝自己架高，“你比我还要像一个Alpha。”  
Bucky搂着他的脖子把脸拽下来，用鼻尖同他厮磨了一阵子，就咬住了他的嘴唇，“是啊，Steve，你大概不知道我曾经是用怎样的眼神看你的，如果不是因为后面发生的那些事，我说不定真的会成为你的'Alpha'。”  
这时的Bucky已经彻底变成了他所熟悉的那个Bucky Barnes，他有时候会在几个状态之间转换，Steve现在还不清楚规律，不过以后会清楚的，他想。他俯下身子，两人错开的鼻尖意味着那个吻加深了，Bucky像刚才无数次做过的一样，捆住他的舌头，极尽所能地搜刮着他的唾液。他的腿被自己推到胸前抬高，大大地敞开着，足跟抵在滑溜溜的腰窝上，因为粗重的进出而打滑，腿根的肌肉紧绷，能感觉到那里因为被侵犯而紧张到僵直的触感。低矮的弹簧床发出了嘎吱嘎吱地叫唤，Bucky正在被他大开大合的动作拽下床，他在对方即将掉落的瞬间揽起他的腰，把他撞到了墙上，捆住胳膊的毛巾不知道在什么时候松脱了，它早该松脱了，那东西除了碍事根本不顶什么用，对方抬起手来盖住了眼睛，他的全身因为回应这份感情而颤抖，“Steve…噢…Steve…”他的呻吟被快感染上了脆弱的声色。  
Steve凶狠而又温柔地干着他，他们的气味交互着，蓬勃着，像是到了季节盛放的花朵，他早就应该这么做，他错过了七十年，比七十年更久远，他早就应该和Bucky在一起，如果不是因为他莫名其妙的骄傲和自尊，它们在有的时候能够支持自己走下去，有的时候却是他的绊脚石，他能感觉到Bucky炙热的眼神，搭在肩膀上的手指，邀请自己去他的家族，或者送自己到门口时想进去喝一杯的热切，厮混了一个通宵之后，躺在地板上乱七八糟的两人，有一个将落未落的吻。可是他该死的还是为自己孱弱的激素水平而懊恼自卑，Bucky适合更优秀的人，他的激素水平很高，他甚至有资格和那些高高在上的Alpha一争高下，而自己抵不过对方一根指头。他想做的很多，能做的却很少，他在每个难以成眠的夜晚煎熬，只能下床去用冰冷的水来让自己更清醒，他最擅长坚持，可是他没办法在知道Bucky可以有更好的人生时仍然选择坚持，这些话他不曾跟Bucky说过，不过那么熟悉彼此的对方，怎么会察觉不出来，在自己显而易见地回避了几次之后，最后只剩下宽慰的笑容。战争爆发后，大把的男人们在政府铺天盖地的煽情攻势鼓舞下奔赴战场，大把的姑娘们倾心于这些勇敢并且极富牺牲精神的勇士，Bucky也在那时顺利地入伍，并且交到了一个漂亮的女朋友。  
自己依然停滞不前。  
Bucky用两只手搂住了他的脖子，属于金属的那边有些粗暴，不过他承受的来，他吻着Bucky的下颌，在脖颈间流连，对方只是紧紧抱着他，嘴里除了愉悦的喘息和呻吟发不出来其他的调子，他硬邦邦的东西顶在两人亲密无间的小腹上，在一阵激烈的紧缩和抽搐之后，那片领地被沾湿了。  
他湿透了，整个人松懈下来，挂在Steve的怀里，背靠着灰黄的墙纸，Steve从他体内退出一点，迅速用手握住和球囊交接的根部，然后拔了出来，床单立刻被带出来的精水浸透了。  
Steve在体外完成了结。  
对于健全的Alpha来说，体内成结是完整性爱的一部分，这个时候退出来就好像在最后关头被强行遏制住了一样，这让他有些不舒服，不过可以忍受，他持续地用手指抚慰着那里，然后低头去亲吻Bucky的侧脸。  
对方和他的手交握了，是攥住自己结的手，Steve看向他的脸，他正在从美好的余韵中回神，意志正在夺回主动权，他并不清楚这是发情期的中场休息还是结束的象征，Bucky接受了足够多的激素——从他的口水和精液中，这些会让发情期提前结束吗，还是说他们必须在这里缠绵整整三天。  
Steve无比懊恼，他应该了解一下这方面的知识的，天知道他以为自己这辈子都用不上了，他脑子乱哄哄的时候，Bucky用了他的金属臂，轻而易举把自己抓上了床，抵在了墙上，他从床上下去，换到了自己之前的位置，现在自己和他的位置对调了，Steve倒抽一口冷气，这个发展太出乎意料了，他在纠结自己要不要反抗。  
然而在他思考出一个结果来之前，Bucky已经跪在了床边，他用右手握住Steve刚从他体内抽出来的东西，张开嘴含了进去，Steve的小腹整个紧缩成了一团，这事太他妈刺激并且让人意外了。  
他感觉脑子就像被棉花团团包围了一样，不，应该是整个脑子里都被塞进了棉花，什么都变得无法思考，Bucky的口腔柔软温热，舌头灵活地缠卷上来，仿佛直接在刺激他掌控快感的神经。他垂着眼，只看到Bucky的发顶，他深色的头发垂下去，被他用手拢到脑后，然后能清楚看到他暴露出来的额头，挺直的鼻梁，还有慢慢吞没着他的双唇，湿渍的水迹在他唇角泛着亮光，他还在锁结期，那东西大得离谱，Bucky只能时不时停顿下来让自己适应，然后再继续向着深处吞咽，Steve感觉到自己的刃器一路大刀阔斧一样劈开他的舌头与口腔，径直地抵进喉咙里，他感觉到了对方本能的排拒，然后又迅速被压抑下去，主动把自己含得更深。  
他艰难地在快感的漩涡中去拢Bucky的头发， “你不需要…做到这种地步的…我可以自己来，它一会儿就会平息了…很快…”  
代替Bucky回答的是他的舌头，他低着头，已经慢慢地把整个结都吞了进去，嘴里塞得很满，排异感和吞咽感交互挤压着Steve的性器，漏出来的口水沿着那根粗硬的水管落在他的球囊上，Bucky用手指揉搓着它们，把它们均匀地涂抹在Steve暴露的皮肤上，他现在说不出话来，Steve也说不出来，他的眼前一片空白，仿佛以前的日子都虚度了，他从来没有体会过这种绝顶的快感，他的心脏急速地跳动着，就要从胸口蹦出来了。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve在柜台结账，其中还包括了两套新衣服的价钱，Bucky戴着棒球帽在门口等他，时不时便警惕地向四周张望，他坚持在炎热的天气里穿着长袖外套，为了不让金属的胳膊显得醒目。  
对方用内线和检查房间的人做了个简单的沟通，Steve抢在她前面说，“墙壁可能有点损伤，我希望那不算太严重。”  
“噢。”对方点了点头，听着话筒那边传来的通报，依然对外形抢眼的Steve抱持着友好的态度，“那些隔板的质量是太差了。”她透过玻璃望向门外的Bucky，意味深长地冲着Steve眨了眨眼，“漂亮的伴侣，要是我也会忍不住的。”  
Steve无奈地笑了笑，他没有解释Bucky热辣的金属拳头是怎么在墙壁上凿了个洞的，还好那已经是他们的尾声了，Bucky说得对，他把那只手绑起来不是没有道理的。  
“总共655块。”  
Steve翻了翻钱包，这个数字让他紧张， 他的现金恐怕不够，不得不说现在要活下去确实比七十年前艰难一些，“好吧，我刷卡。” 希望他的“养老金”够付，他在心里想，然后递出了自己的卡并在收据上签了名，又抬头看了一眼墙上的电子钟，距离他上次站在这里只跳过了两个数字，可是他感觉像是过了一个星期那么久。  
站在阳光下，他好像又回到了被冰冻七十年后再次醒来的那天下午，强烈却不炙热的阳光包裹着他，他推门走出去，眨了眨眼，Bucky看着他，伸出手揽住了他的肩膀，这一切太美好了，好得不真实，他简直害怕下一秒就会有不知道藏在哪里的闹钟铃声响起来把他叫醒，他搂过Bucky，把对方按在怀里，“我们回去吧。”  
Bucky沉默了一阵子，读懂了他话里的深层含义，问道，“谁会接手我？”  
“不会有人的，我试着和他们谈一谈，如果你不想这样，那我谁也不告诉。”  
Bucky做了个无所谓的表情，“我的人生已经一团糟了，我宁可想不起来之前还风光过，不然会显得我现在更惨，可是我得面对它是不是？”  
Steve忧郁地看着他，他倒希望Bucky不这么虚张声势的开朗。  
“会好起来的。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Steve依然想把他带回去，他不能放着Bucky一个人在外面，在这个陌生充满敌意的世界里，或者说反过来，他不想离开Bucky，自己活在这个陌生的没有他的世界里。

“所以你就是想说在我们忙得昏天黑地该死的连一趟厕所都没空上的三天中，你在和一个Omega滚床单？我还以为这种事只有Tony Stark做得出来。” Natasha咬着绷带一角熟练地自己的胳膊上的伤口包扎，Steve注意到她连脸颊的阴影处也有一片小小的刮伤，这让他觉得十分不好意思。  
他并没有告诉Natasha这几天所发生的事，他刚回自己居住的公寓门口，Bucky选择别的方式先进去等他了，为了避免被人监视，Steve没有意外他为什么知道自己住在哪里，他曾经在隔壁大楼的顶层狙击过Nick Fury。而他上楼的时候，意识到门锁异样，是用力把门撞开的。自己的卧室锁得很好，Natasha用了他的急救箱和冰箱里的食物，坐在客厅的窄小沙发上，他紧张得脸色都变了，“你和他打起来了？”  
“谁？”Natasha的回应不像是和Bucky交过手，Steve松了一口气。  
“拜托，你到底去干嘛了？所有人都联系不到你，嗯？结果我们被迫在人手严重不足的情况下出了任务，而我现在还要独自处理着伤口在这等你回来，结果你就带着全身都是大干了一场的味道像个醉汉一样撞门进来了，你知道我说的是fuck，我明天会在花边新闻头版看到你吗？”Natasha皱了皱眉头，她是个激素水平接近Omega的Beta，对气味的波动很敏感，或者也可能是在红厅训练的结果。  
“说来话长，我去了一趟布鲁克林，然后…在那里遇到了…”Steve说得断断续续，他还没想好怎么吧Bucky波澜不惊地引入介绍的话题中。  
Natasha打断了他，然后他们的对话变成了开头那一幕。  
“我们中途掉进了河里，我的手机报废了。”Steve只得继续解释。  
“哈，是你那台只能打电话的老年机吗？我以为它本来就是废的。”  
结果对方露出了甜蜜到让Natasha看起来觉得有些恶心的微笑，这股恋爱的酸臭，Natasha心里想。  
“抱歉，下次不会了，这次是个意外。”  
“等等。”Natasha把袖子放下来盖住绷带，从沙发上起身向Steve的卧室靠过去，与此同时她从曲线窈窕的后腰摸出一把小口径手枪，她在一瞬间消匿了自己的声息，静悄悄地贴到了门后，冲着Steve露出了一抹狡黠的笑容，“我肚子饿了，不如先出去吃个饭。”她的口气可比她现如今全神戒备的样子轻松多了。  
Steve意识到那是一个攻击信号，他也想说等等，可是来不及了，Natasha撞开门，Steve想，现在好了，他公寓里唯二的两扇门全都完了，在短短两天内他让Bucky无家可归，也把自己的家毁了。  
Natasha准确地把门砸到了墙上，为了确认门后面没有人，也为了顺便干掉门后的人，与此同时她手里的枪指向了另一个方向，Bucky果然在那里，他在Natasha还没有得到他准确位置的时候，电光火石地抓住了她的手肘，往自己怀里拉拽的同时缴械了她手里的枪，Natasha以被抱擒的胳膊为支点翻了个身，两条腿果决地踢向敌人的脖子，Bucky迅速地躬身躲开了，Natasha也从他的桎梏中脱身，然后两个人又立刻纠缠在了一起。  
Steve冲过去扶起支离破碎的门板，冲着在床上战成一团的两人喊了一声，“Nat，住手，Bucky就是那个Omega。”  
Natasha的腿还扭在Bucky脖子上，而Bucky只用天生的胳膊掐着她的喉咙，她花了一秒钟，从停息的战火中恢复过来，只有呼吸稍微暴露了刚才的恶战，然后优雅地撩了一把头发，视线在两个男人的脸上来回巡梭。  
“干得好，Cap。”  
她扯着嘴角冲Steve笑笑，这不是一句夸奖，Steve听得出来。

Steve企图修好那两扇命运悲惨的门，Natasha坐在客厅的沙发上，百无聊赖地拿着电视遥控器切换频道，Bucky坐在卧室里，Steve从冰箱里给他拿了一些高蛋白的食物，鸡肉和牛奶，给他补充发情期停止进食导致的损耗。  
Bucky吃东西的样子十分粗野，像是鬣狗一样快速而且狼吞虎咽，Steve不住地把视线向他瞄去，他想叫他慢点吃，所以开了口，“Bu…”  
“你们两个要是敢在我面前亲热，我就给你们的老二一人一脚。”Natasha的视线没有从电视机上离开过，天知道她怎么发现自己的小动作，Steve哑然，露出敬畏的眼神。  
Bucky对Natasha的回应面无表情，依旧在迅猛地进食，Steve叹了一口气，“我们之间可能有点误会。”  
“那么你解释一下在我们险些因公殉职的时候，你和你失踪的前九头蛇特工老相好做的互相感染彼此气味的激战里，有什么是我误会的，噢，我猜一定是我想得不够火辣。”  
“Bucky他恢复了记忆，我想能不能说服Nick接纳他。”Steve坦白地和Natasha沟通。  
Natasha看向了他，果断地给出了建议，“只要想办法让相关人士相信他是个被九头蛇利用的可怜人，替他擦干净之前那些证据确凿的政治暗杀的屁股，他可以大摇大摆的走在街上。”  
Steve为难地抿了抿嘴，“这很难。”  
“和你爱上Banner一样难。”  
Steve电光火石地因为Natasha这个比喻打了个哆嗦。  
“或者还有一个办法，我觉得你不会喜欢的。”Natasha撑着头，对Steve露出了甜美的笑容，“Omega保护法案。”  
“只要能让他接受公开场合的审判，并且出具Omega的性别证明，哪怕是间谍罪和叛国罪，他们也会给他辩护的机会，然后找个好律师，把舆论导向同情他的方向，我想想，最好的情况是只要他同意下半生除了定期接受辅导以外，就是在一个Alpha的监护下不断为他生孩子，那他就可以在生育期得到自由。”  
Steve抓了一把头发，他柔软的金发像是清晨被露珠打湿的浓密草丛，那双眼睛里充满了浓浓的哀郁，这种被管制着的毫无尊严可言的自由，根本没有争取的价值。Bucky看出来他的沮丧，放下吃的走过来搂着他。  
Natasha窝在沙发里，看着Steve抓起Bucky的手捧在自己脸上，然后偏过头去亲了亲他的掌心，“我要踢你们了。”她并不是很认真地说。


	6. Chapter 6

“我本来以为可以通过谈判，让Bucky成为伙伴，我知道在某些情况下他们也不是那么坚持原则，毕竟连Zola都能收入麾下。”Steve表情懊恼。  
Natasha发出一声叹息，“对我们来说是这样的，因为我们有弱点可以把控，才有坐上谈判桌的资格。”她停顿，弹着手指指了一下Bucky，“他也许也有弱点，可是他的行为无关个人意志，有钥匙的人，想让他做什么都可以，使用他的代价太大了，就算有可能…”她张了张嘴，咽下了一个更黑暗的可能性，然后换上笑容重新开始了一个话题，“说点愉快的，这事也不是没有转机，我们三天前去解决了一个Hydra的据点，猜猜那是哪里？”  
Steve用脚挪开地上乱七八糟的垃圾，拖过两把椅子来给自己和Bucky，Natasha的口气像是自己应该知道那里，或者说和那里有什么关系，他和Bucky互相对视了一眼，并没有想到答案，Natasha的笑意加深了，“Pierce用来安置Winter Soldier的地方，在里面发现了用于他的洗脑装置，还有几个研究员。我们本来应该是去追着Rumlow去的，这也算个意外之喜，那些设备和研究员已经交给Stark接手了，也许很快能找到让他彻底恢复正常的办法，当然，你首先最好把他引荐给他们。”  
Bucky的脸色变得古怪起来，他抿着嘴，因为紧张皮肤上的血管绷起，即使如此他仍然一言不发，Steve发现了他的异样，把手伸了过去，覆在了他攥紧的拳头上，“没事的，Bucky，我们不会做你不喜欢的事，就算治疗，也会确保在安全可控不会让你受伤的范围内。”Bucky的胃缩成一团，好像整个翻转过来一样让他的腹腔灼烧并感觉恶心，他一次也不想再听到那个仪器的事。很久以来，那一直是他的卧床，也是他的归宿，这段经历导致他在很长时间内不能适应正常的柔软的床铺，他只睡在硬板之上，不用枕头，尝试找回急速冷冻前那种无知无觉的跌入深渊式的睡眠，否则他的神经就会条件反射地想起每一次接受电击的痛楚，把一切美好从他生命中剥离的绝望和永远无法休止的疼痛，他的额头满是汗水，感觉身体很烫，但是Steve包住自己的手指却比自身的体温还要热烈，他无法控制地睁大眼睛，看着Steve，他现在还记得他，还认识他，他不知道下次睁开眼睛是不是会忘记他，在这浑浑噩噩半梦半醒的岁月中，他像是一个与世隔绝不肯死去的灵魂，被操控着把一个个鲜活的生命拖入地狱。他不记得自己的过去，也不知道自己为什么存在，疼痛只是他活着的附属品，毫无意义的杀戮和空荡荡的回忆才是他被赋予的全部，他是通过眼前这个男人找回了自己，找到了存在的意义，他挣扎着叉开指头回握住对方的手，“我不会再忘记你了，是吗？”  
“就算你再忘记我无数次，我也会让你想起我的。”Steve扬起那双湛蓝色的眼睛看着他，那双眼睛可真是太漂亮了，Bucky看着他，他从很久以前就觉得Steve是个漂亮的家伙，他曾经一度以为他会分化成一个Omega，毕竟他们刚刚认识的时候，他是那么一个漂亮的男孩，金色的头发，弱小的需要人呵护的矮个子。  
自己本来是要保护他的，他艰难地露出了一个微笑，“我能接受治疗吗？我会配合的，如果是为了跟你在一起。”  
Steve的手掌干燥而温和，他能从当中汲取到支撑下去的力量，他已经做过太久太漫长的噩梦，也许再努力一步就可以清醒了。  
Natasha在他们陷入旁若无人的缠绵氛围中起身，“我只是来告诉你这个消息的，Cap，事实上，你找到了他，这很好，就算你没有做到我们也会帮你的，Stark为我们准备了新地盘，等你准备好了可以带他一起来。”  
等那一抹窈窕的背影合上晃晃荡荡的房门，消失在他们面前之后，Steve揽住了Bucky的后脑，他的额头与他相抵，“我一直在担心，”他的嘴角情不自禁地向上咧开，“我从在桥上见到你的那一瞬间就在担心，每个夜晚都会想到你从山谷坠落的那一幕，那场噩梦一直在我的脑海中萦绕不去，我当时只想抓着你，确认你是真实存在的，最后简直到了时时刻刻都在想着你的地步，哪怕是在你把我当成一项任务的时候，我想到的也只是，这是Bucky，我的Bucky，他还活着，我碰得到他，听得到他对我说话，是他的声音，用他的嘴唇，我不知道该怎么感谢命运才好，她把你送到了我身边，就算这代价是要我付出生命，可是你还活着，那真是太好了。”  
Bucky缓慢地点点头，他们的嘴唇若有若无地碰在了一起，他能闻到Steve身上属于自己的气味，以及自己身上属于对方的气味，缺少噬咬和成结的缔契，那些味道已经变得十分淡薄了，三天浑然忘我的交媾只过了短短的半天就要消磨殆尽，像是他们之间从来就没有发生过什么。可是他想到Steve贴着他的脖子，徒劳地启合着双唇，牙齿发出了欲求不满的摩擦声，用他那把充满魅力的声线感伤地问自己是不是只把他看做一个解决发情期的工具，还是慢慢开心了起来，“感谢命运，”他亲着Steve，“感谢苦难，至少我们都还活着。”  
他很难得拥有思考的自由，他在沉睡的时候陷入的是一片幽暗深海，清醒的时候也不过是个接受指令的机器，可是他用那套几乎已经生锈了的麻木神经地无论设想多少遍都始终只能思考出一样的结果，像他很久以前承诺的那样，远比Steve变成这副优秀的Alpha的身体更久更久之前，不管付出什么代价，自己会一直和他在一起。

从Hydra基地带出来的研究员有三个，为首的男人不到四十岁，很高兴地接受了同他们合作来代替被投入监狱的建议。Bucky是在Stark投资新建的实验室再次见到他们的，同时在这栋摩天大楼的其他几层，还有为他们准备的住所。  
Bucky提着一个黑色的背包，穿着灰色的长袖T恤，依然压着那顶让自己看起来不起眼的帽子，在一个曦光初现的冰冷清晨隐蔽地转移到了这里。他对一次性和这么多曾经的任务目标和平会面的事显得有些紧张，这种情况从Steve提出要转移住所的时候就开始了，对方用擅长的可靠又鼓舞人心的笑容安抚了他，并告诉他即使是跟很多人一起住，也绝对保证在他不想的情况下不会被任何人打扰，而且最重要的是，治疗方案是一个漫长持续的过程，以他目前还无法公开的身份，不适合每天长途奔波。Bucky与其说是很容易被说服，不如说他比较倾向于听从Steve的命令。Omega中的大多数都拥有驯服的特性，不过Bucky觉得自己应该不是因为这个原因，他只是无条件信任Steve。  
Stark一大早已经等在了门口，早上的阳光不盛，而且他是站在大门里面等的，可是这一点也不妨碍他带着副骚包的墨镜。Bucky跟在Steve后面，板着脸充满敌意地注意着周围的环境，就好像他们不是搬到了新家，而是来干一票大生意，比如说绑架某个纽约巨富之类的活儿。  
“热烈欢迎。”走到近处Stark伸出手来说了句听起来并不像字面意思那么情感强烈的致辞。  
“早。”Steve拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，这句应答是从后者嘴里说出来的。  
即使戴着墨镜，两个人也能清楚地感受到Stark脸上露出一副吃惊的表情，“哇哦，教得不错。”他停顿了一下，赞扬道，并且面向Steve的方向，“你知道吗？我觉得你退休后可以考虑去当个驯兽师什么的。”  
Steve并不在意对方的打趣，他搂过Bucky开心地冲人介绍，“Bucky的脾气很好，我相信他很快就能和大家打成一片的。Bucky，这是Tony Stark。”  
Bucky点点头，不用介绍他也知道他们所有人，他们曾经都是他要狙杀的目标，他研究过他们全部的资料和弱点，他和Natasha交手过无数次，他险些干掉Nick Fury，他…  
他看着Stark，不确定能不能真的能和这些人和平共处，他每根神经都警惕地紧绷着，时时刻刻都处在战斗预备状态，这里让他感觉十分的不自在，而他马上还要面临那台机器。  
“打成一片，我绝对相信。”Stark看上去还想说点什么的样子，可是Bucky不高兴的表情看起来就像是马上要从包里掏出一把冲锋枪来对着人群扫射了，所以他抿了一下嘴唇决定住口，“不过时间紧迫，我们还是赶紧进入正题吧。”他转身的同时从口袋里摸出一款巴掌大的电子阅读器向Steve扔过去。应该是阅读器，或许还有别的功能，Steve接在手里想，他没在世面上见过这样的东西，可能又是Stark工业的新产品，“恭喜你成人，Cap，所以补习一下生理课吧，我在里面存了些资料，它有只读数据库的权限，有任何问题，问就行了。”Stark翘起嘴角，看着对方意味深长地眨了眨眼。“哦对了，你们的房间，要安排在一起吗？”  
Bucky的表情并没有任何变化，不好意思的只有Steve，他知道一定是Natasha说出来了，现在估计所有人都知道了，可是他并没有和Bucky结契，对方身上没有任何属于自己的痕迹，自己甚至不知道他是不是想公开承认这段关系，同样也不确定该怎么和朋友介绍同Bucky现在所处的尴尬阶段，当然他本人是很乐意肯定的，可是对方呢，他为难地看向困扰自己的男人。  
“住在一起，谢谢。”他听到Bucky这么回答，他声音轻轻的，却在那么多外界干扰下清楚地传进了自己耳朵，对方垂着头，帽子遮住了脸，让他这时候的表情显得不是很清楚。可是没关系，这句话像是“I do”一样让Steve心旌动摇，他按捺着内心的狂喜，像是一个情窦初开的傻小子一样悄悄地拉住了Bucky的手。


	7. Chapter 7

他的金属胳膊被卡在合金的分段束缚器中，另一只手也被扎上了束带，医护人员中有三个认识的人——Hydra的研究员，更多的人他从来没见过。右侧嵌着大块的玻璃幕墙，他的视线挪过去，看不到玻璃另一面的情况，不过Steve应该在那里，准备治疗的过程中他的眼睛忍不住往那里飘，只是不知道能否和他对视上，他在那面光洁的玻璃上来回巡视着。有人拿着夹板走过来，在上面记录他各方面的身体数值，那个人问了几个简单的问题，并且给他扣上了一个辅助呼吸器，一开始他觉得那东西在阻碍他的呼吸，等到手臂被针头穿刺的时候已经适应多了。拿夹板的人报出了他的身高和体重，同时带过来两个一次性注射针筒，从一堆密封的注射液中导出了满满一管，Bucky偏过头看到标签上贴着地西泮注射液，他以前不曾接受过这样的实验。Hydra需要时时观测他在清醒状态下的反应，他也更倾向于在意志清楚的情况下承受疼痛，心智在自己的把控下让他觉得安心，比起疼痛来更怕失去意识，因为他在阖上双眼之后失去了太多的东西，这种恐惧已经变成了如影随形的本能。可是他依然不可抗拒地缓缓沉向深渊，在这个过程中他听到有人发问，那声音仿佛来自遥远的彼岸，带着缓慢而扭曲的音色，“你是名Omega吗？”他听到那个人这么说，而他的思维渐渐变得沉重而迟钝，花了很久来思考这个问题，全身心都如同陷入了柔软的云朵，脑袋里漫起一股甜美的兴奋。  
他回到了儿时的家里，同Steve分别后的某一天晌午，他偷偷从厨房拿了一块腌制的牛肉藏起来，打算下午带给去给他的小伙伴，那天的金发小个子好像不太舒服，他悄悄从窗户爬上去看他，Steve赤着脚从床上下来，把他放进去，他那时候问了些什么，“Steve，我听说你发热了，一定胃口不好吧，所以带了点吃的给你，是我妈妈做的腌肉，你最爱的那种。”他把食物递给他，停了停，犹豫地问道，“你会变成一个Omega吗？我会保护你的。”那个时候的他还没有性别分化，Steve比他早一点，也没早多少，只是症状比较明显，像个标准的Omega第一次分化的那样子，他的身体进入了高热状态，虽然后来发现那只是虚惊一场的流感。Bucky天天通过这种方式来探望Steve，陪着他度过那段惶惶不安的日子，那时他们对性别的认知只有粗浅的理解，Bucky只知道如果Steve变成了一个Omega，那就意味着他很快就要成为某人的契属了，Omega是很稀有的存在，多半他会被介绍给一些德高望重的Alpha，或者有些社会地位的，总之就是那些比他要大出一截的年长Alpha们，从中选择一个，搬去远离自己的地方，Bucky很庆幸Steve没有成为那样的存在，这样两个人就不用仓促地面临分别，紧接着他也在不久后成为了一个Beta，他和Steve，他们两个一样，Bucky对这个结果已经足够满意了。  
男人在现实中恍惚地摇了摇头，彻底陷入深眠之前，感觉到一个黑色的影子接近了自己。  
Steve的眼神中充满焦虑，Bucky还清醒的时候向他望了一眼，那眼神空荡荡的毫无含义，Steve却读得出来他的不安，他的指头贴在玻璃板上，用力的接触面已经毫无血色。  
“嘿，轻松点。”Stark在旁边安慰他，“全身麻醉只是以防万一，你难道想在他检查到一半的时候出动盾牌或者我的装甲？喂喂，你看起来要把玻璃碾碎了，需要我告诉你赔偿金额冷静一下吗？”  
Steve露出微笑来只是为了让对方安心，他看起来紧张极了，简直像个等在产房门口的父亲，“你知道。”Stark看着屋子里忙碌的人们，“如果在我这里得不到最好的治疗，在别的地方就更没有机会了。”  
沉默了一阵子，Steve开口道，“谢谢，Tony。”  
对方摆摆手留给了他一个背影，“你继续呆着吧，我还有别的事要忙，下午Sam会来。”  
“收到。”

Bucky睁开眼，站在他面前的男人全副武装，穿着作战衣，戴着通讯器，端着一架柯尔特M4，他望着熟悉的天花板吊顶，尽快地让身体机能恢复到能掌控的最佳状态。  
“вода。【水】”他觉得恢复的差不多了，说出了一个词。  
那个男人腾出一只手来，从墙角的柜子上拿起一杯水来——也许不是用来喝的水——不过他不在意，走过去泼在了Bucky的脸上。  
他闭上眼，又休憩了几秒钟，水珠沾湿了头发，沿着脸颊渗进他的嘴角，他的脑袋昏沉，每根神经都在刺痛，“放开。”他长长吐了一口气，挣动身上的束具，这次被绑的比往常更结实，并不符合常规的洗脑程序，更像是某种惩戒，可是他现在想不起来了，他抬头看向用枪指着自己的男人，叫出了他的名字，“Rumlow？”  
男人听到他喊到自己的名字，把枪取下来交给旁边的队友，然后捏着拳头靠近，指骨在黑色的半指作战手套下咔咔作响，之后一拳打在Bucky脸上，他的脑袋偏到了一旁，又接着被拽住头发提了起来。  
“你这条母狗。”对方愤怒地瞪着他，发出了暴戾的，充满威胁的，Alpha的气息。  
Bucky被迫扬起脑袋来看着那个对他暴力相向的男人，粗重地呼吸着，他的护目镜和面罩被取掉了，现在可以清楚地嗅到对方身上那种攻击性的味道。他因为对方的攻击开始暴怒地挣扎，而金属的束具却把他紧紧捆在椅子上，“滚开。”他吼道，对方又给了他一拳，与此同时周围的三个人也发出了低沉的怒吼。他不知道这之前发生了什么，可是现在他们服从于Rumlow，他们和Rumlow是一伙的，而他暴露在四个Alpha的气息之下。  
“我们他妈的被叫来这里就是为了照顾你这条母狗？”Rumlow恶狠狠地露出牙齿来，毫不吝惜使用天生的优势迫使人屈服，“你给我们惹麻烦了。”他死死抓着Bucky的头发，“为什么不他妈好好的完成任务！我他妈就知道像你这种天生的bitch，除了湿着屁股发情什么也不会干。”  
Rumlow的气息像是酒精一样冲鼻，还带着辛辣的火药味，而这之中还夹杂着其他几个人发出的下流哄笑声，Bucky不甘示弱地回瞪过去，他还记得他，却并不记得为什么他会如此愤怒，Rumlow是他的同伴，或者说监管者，他会和自己一起行动，并在偶尔情况失控的时候负责自己的回收，可这并不代表他要接受这种毫无缘由的挑衅，就算有理由也不行。他现在处在低潮期，理智占据着上风，区区四个Alpha，他奋力地晃动着金属的锁铐，连椅子都是焊定在地上的，只要他的手自由了…他呲着牙，像是准备斗殴的雄性那样，嗓子里发出了威胁的嘶吼。  
Rumlow向身后摊开一只手，立刻有个男人提着一袋针剂走上来交给了他，Bucky分神看了那东西一眼，袋子里是推满了金黄色药剂的0.5ml注射器，上面没有标签，他盯着Rumlow，嗓子里依旧发出着低吼，对方松开了他，从里面拿了一支针剂出来，“上等货，”他咧开嘴笑了笑，拍着Bucky的脸颊，掐住了他的脖子，迫使他露出完整的颀长的颈线，“不是什么违禁品，佣兵团里常备的东西，alpha抑制针，为了平息闻到骚味暴躁起来的公狗们的情绪，这玩意里的omega激素能中和他们躁动的本能，不过用在你们这种母狗身上，效果恰恰相反，赌一把自己多久后会跪下来求我。”  
他推出来一支，压着Bucky的脖子，摸索着他腺体的位置，“Fuck…”Bucky恶狠狠地威胁道，他僵着脖子不肯屈服，手臂上的青筋暴起，因为挣动的力道太大，整个椅子都发出了咣当的巨响，“Fuck，fuck！”  
Rumlow不以为然地撇了撇嘴，“好的小母狗，一会儿我们会来的。”然后把针头送入了对方后颈的皮肤里。  
接下来的时间仿佛被无限拉长了一样，每一秒都过得十分煎熬。  
身边的男人们都戴上了呼吸面罩，Bucky在垂下来湿淋淋的头发缝隙里打量着他们，他的脚下是一堆废弃的注射器，每支里面都剩着少量金黄色的残液。  
室内的空气已经粘稠到几乎快要凝固了，他呼吸得十分困难，那几个男人的气味在折磨着他，迫使他屈从于自己的本能，过高的激素在他体内游荡着，骚乱着，他厌恶自己产生的味道，厌恶这种不由自主的身体。  
Rumlow一直在他身边走动着，那个盛放针剂的口袋已经塌了下去，里面大概只剩下两三支的分量，他脖子后的腺体因为重复多次的注射青紫成了一片，颤抖着暴露在空气中，他大张着嘴呼吸，却又无法摄取足够的空气，每一次的喘息都像是酷刑，空气笼罩他肺叶的过程就像是把一团滚烫的火球缝在了他的身体里，他感觉到有细密的针在他的神经上拉锯，他整个人都湿透了，在注射第五针的时候他体内的激素浓度就已经超过了普通人能容忍的警戒线。就像Rumlow说的那样，这是上等货，一支0.5ml的注射剂就能让一个6英尺的强壮Alpha在几秒钟内平息下来。他恶毒地注视着眼前的男人，他要记住这张脸，下次看到他，就他妈的杀了他。  
Rumlow抓着他的头发向后一推，狠狠撞在了椅背上，他露出了咽喉，眼神涣散地看着天花板，“我是你的监管者，也是一个Alpha。”他听到Rumlow的声音软绵绵地传进耳朵里，“别他妈用那种眼神看着我。”  
Bucky转动眼球，身体因为发热而反应迟缓，他的牙齿抵在下唇上，慢慢地发出一个音节，Rumlow偏着头很认真地辨认着，看到他花了很长的功夫才完成那句话，“FUCK ME.”  
Rumlow其实不确定对方有没有说最后一个字，他的声音很轻，细若蚊蝇，不过那不是很重要了，男人已经表现出了相当的臣服姿态，同时和本能对抗消耗了大部分的体力，他的手指软弱地搭在扶手上，呈现在一种筋疲力尽的失神状态下，湿漉漉的头发贴在额头上，脸上带着一抹屈辱和自暴自弃混杂的性感，Rumlow挥手让身后的男人上来，替他打开身上几个关键部位的束具，但是依然囚禁着他的左手。  
“会的。”暴力的施加者带着胜利的微笑，“首先你要跪下来，抬起你那把漂亮的小屁股。不过要知道，我们闻不到你的气味，不会回应你分泌Alpha激素。而且，还会用套子，你别想从我们这里得到任何东西，我发誓你会像条发情的母狗一样饥渴到疯了的。”  
Bucky整个人像是从水里捞上来的，任由他们走过来给自己可控的自由，而后突然哼了一声。  
那声音是从鼻腔深处发出来的，有点刺耳，等Rumlow意识到不对的时候，Bucky得到自由的双腿率先动作起来，绞住最靠近那个男人的脖子把他甩了出去，然后整个金属臂把束缚他的钢椅拽起了半截，Rumlow听到电子元件过载发出的爆裂声，是从Bucky手臂上传来的，而那些并不能阻止他，他活动着胳膊，用力把椅子从焊接的地面上拔起来甩在了地上，剩下的三个人对他开了枪，他反应迅速地隐蔽到了椅背后方，期间依然在通过空隙不断搜寻着Rumlow的影子，他的视野被汗水模糊了，自己也清楚这不过是回光返照的求生意志，如果不能迅速解决掉那几个人，他就再也没有机会了。他用钢椅锋利的断面在自己胳膊上割了一道伤口，通过放血稀释体内的激素浓度，让清醒的意志能够保持久一点。  
然后他找到了Rumlow，他愤怒地冲向了他，用那双手死死掐住了他的脖子，对方的脸在他的视野中越来越难以看清楚，直到最后被他按在身下的男人抬起手来摸着他的脸叫出了他的名字，“Bucky。”  
他大汗淋漓地看到了Steve在他的扼制下无法呼吸的脸。


	8. Chapter 8

“Bucky，我很好。”Steve站在洗手间门口，Bucky从袭击自己的噩梦中清醒过来之后，就把自己塞了进去，里面一直传来断断续续的水声，他急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，站在门口团团打转，时不时还要敲两下门确认对方能给出回应。  
“你没问题吧。”他又问了几声，“不要太在意，Tony说过这是正常的，你在慢慢想起以前的事，所以会有轻微的PTSD反应，这些状况都在预计内，嘿，你在听吗？我没有那么容易受伤好吗？当然如果你不想想起来，我们就停止治疗，告诉我你的想法，怎么样？”  
他在问完这些话的时候，浴室门在面前打开了，Bucky的发梢挂着水，脸颊是湿润的，他眼神凶狠而冰冷，脸上却有着不知所措的表情，相悖的两样表象让Steve有种不真实的错位感，不知道现在的他是在哪一方所属的控制下，直到Bucky从嗓子里逼仄出声音，“我不是…不是把你当做了目标，只是做了个噩梦。”  
Steve努力地露出最宽慰人心的笑容，张开怀抱把他拥进来，“我知道，放轻松，我当时以为麻醉剂还没失效，下次我会做好充足的准备，不过事实上你也没有伤害到我，不会一直这样的，这只是暂时的，能回忆起以前的事说明你在好转，应该开心点。”  
Bucky的目光扫过Steve的下巴，看到他脖子上指印造成的瘀伤，手臂从他腋下穿过，曼过他的肩头重重地揉了一把脸，“抱歉，Steve，抱歉，他们能提供一套束具吗？我其实挺需要那东西的。”  
“别想再让我把你绑起来了。”Steve抱着他，下巴埋在他的颈窝里，Bucky的头发带着他常用的那款洗发剂的清香，这种沾染他味道的行为让自己心满意足，“下次我会阻止你的。”  
Bucky点了点头算是回应，对方很高兴能为这事达成共识，把他抱得更紧了，“还想再休息一会儿吗？今天你睡了四个小时，如果需要的话，我可以陪你去外面走走，现在天已经黑了，我们可以走远一点。”  
“我想，治疗还会继续吧，Steve。”Bucky耸肩，扯出半个微笑来，继续了一个毫不相干的话题，“你刚才说要停止，应该不是真的吧，我做好准备面对它们了，下次我会做得更好。”  
Steve扳着他的肩膀，他现在比Bucky要高上一点，这个角度能看到全部的他，这种改变让自己确实地体会到了一种保护者的身份变化，他突然意识到，Bucky现在变得多么脆弱和单薄，他刚才的语气几乎已经接近低声下气的恳求了，自己永远不能对他在过往七十年中的经历感同身受，他无法说出能够体会他感受这种安慰性质的场面话，因为他根本无法想象那是什么样的地狱。  
他低下头，用力抓着对方肩膀，“Bucky，让我咬你吧，不是因为我想爽一下还是怎么的，我今天在等你醒来的时候，恶补了很多以前不了解的东西，关于Omega的，还有Alpha。你可以通过和我缔结获得更稳定的精神状态，也不会再发出对任何人都适用的味道，我看了今天的检查结果，他们告诉我，你会变成这样是因为重伤的时候，曾经移植过Omega的器官组织，它们产生的大量激素可能在一定程度上影响了你的性征，你不是天生的，所以有些事我们还得摸索着来，我不是在强迫你履行一个Omega的义务，也不是想把你当做一个稀有的宝贝收在私人展览柜里完全占有，我知道在以前人们是这样看待他们的，现在虽然好一些了，但是…我不知道该怎么说，我对你并没有抱着那样的想法，我对你的看法从来没变过，我一直非常尊重并且喜欢你，当然医生们也建议，拥有稳定的配偶能够在一定程度上稳定你的情绪，如果你愿意…”Steve紧张地开始频繁忘词，“嗯，有意向…固定，那个我…作为你的伴侣…我们…可以试试，如果你不愿意…随时都可以喊停…”  
“他们不曾在发情期唤醒过我。”Bucky慢慢张口，“我不记得是从什么时候开始从一个Beta变成这个样子的，好像我天生就是这样，有护具来阻止激素对我造成的影响，也会在需要的时候，拿到无限制供应的药剂，他们不在意我呈现什么性征，我也不在意，一切都是可控的，我和其他Alpha或者Beta成员配合没有问题，上次是一个意外。”他低声补充道，“而且我全程并没有丧失意志，可能有那么一点，但是并不严重。”  
Steve变得非常沮丧，他知道Bucky一开始没有给出肯定的回答，那就说明无论他后面说了些什么，都只是让拒绝看起来委婉一些而已。他曾经回避过Bucky，而现在Bucky回避他，就好像命运开的玩笑。  
“我不是在拒绝你，Steve。”Bucky冲他友好的笑了笑，并且主动拢着他的发根碰了他的嘴唇，“我喜欢你，你看，我那时候不是因为迫不得已才选择你，也不是因为我有什么无聊的曾经身为高位者的自尊心，其实我都不太记得了。”他让语气尽量放得轻松一些，“尊严什么的，对于一个不知道自己是什么样的东西来说，没那么重要。”Steve不那么精神地回应着他的亲吻，眼睛里还是满盈的伤感，Bucky想他真是一点点也没有变，除了外表，还是那个多愁善感的小子。  
他抓着Steve的衣服，把他推到了墙上，送上了一个不单纯是安抚的，湿濡的亲吻，他同样的不善言辞，因为无论再说什么自身的顾虑，都会伤害到对方，他长期接受洗脑，身体改造，滥用药物，他不知道自己知道了全部的真相后会变成一个什么样的人，他是否还能保持着本心，也许这么漫长的杀戮生涯中，有一次醒过来的时候是带着暴戾因子的杀人狂，他说不准会在心底找到那么一个自己，充满了暗黑的仇恨，依靠屠杀得到安宁的快感。还有他不堪重负的身体，他的灵魂像是被拘禁在这个躯壳之中，他不珍惜这个身体，也从来没有人会珍惜，或许每一次的醒来都将成为最后一次，他不记得，所以不在乎，现在知道了，便时时刻刻都处于让人癫狂的痛苦中，想起他曾经作为一把武器，一个道具，一条狗，让他想从它的束缚中挣脱，这时常会让他想把自己送入危险的境地，又在每一次濒临毁灭的时候被拉回来循环往复。  
这样一团糟的自己没办法再和Steve拥有更深的羁绊，他像是本能一样知道，他与Steve契结之后，不止是身体，慢慢连心灵也会对他有所依赖，变得患得患失，敏感而挑剔，而他现在还是一个罪犯，一个只能活在黑暗遮蔽下的影子，没有未来的精神障碍患者，他会把Steve一起拖入地狱。  
他的吻让Steve的气味丰郁起来，没有激素的催化，就那么毫无征兆地，他让对方兴奋了。  
两个人的呼吸变得如同野兽一样凶狠，Steve抓住他，交换位置，把他按在了墙上，然后挤进了他的双腿中间，粗鲁地开始脱他的裤子，他配合地抬起腿缠在他的胯骨上，偏着头和他一刻不停地接吻，手指钻进他贴身的T恤里感受对方温暖的皮肤和心跳，他们在爱抚的过程中迅速解决掉了彼此的衣服，然后Steve紧密无间地和他贴在一起，“我不知道…这里有没有准备润滑和安全套。”Steve的声音嘶哑，他想尽全力做好，可是到现在为止，却一直在被挫败，Bucky的身体不会像发情期那样随时为交配做好充分的准备，他的手掌托在对方的屁股上，那里摸起来不太像准备好了接纳他，而他现在才考虑到这个问题，真是一件让人扫兴的事  
“没人在乎。”Bucky张开眼望向Steve，那双湛蓝的眼睛被欲望染成了午夜一样的深蓝色，金色的睫毛密长地垂下来，他拢着对方浓密的短发，然后滑下去捞住他的脖子，抬头去够他的嘴唇，再从Steve的嘴里摄取了大量唾液，这次不像在小旅馆时那样毫无理智。Bucky含着他搜刮来的东西，抵在墙上，抓起对方的手，从指尖含进去，缓慢的舔到指根，过剩的口水从唇边溢出来，沾湿了Steve的指缝和掌心，他听到口腔吸吮手指发出的水声，以及对方倒吸的一口冷气，最后在他让它们从自己嘴里退出去的时候，留恋地跟出来一片舌尖，短暂地在嘴唇上掠过，“像个Beta那么做。”Bucky说。  
Steve心想，他一定不知道自己舌头舔过嘴角的时候，视线游移地从下方飘过自己的身体，有着多要命的勾引。Steve低下头去接收那张空闲下来的嘴，一只手抱着Bucky的大腿，另一只被湿润过的手指曼到身后，缓慢而沉重地没入了对方的身体。


	9. Chapter 9

床单的一角缠着Bucky的腿根，蒸发的汗水带走大部分的热量，不过室温偏低，这让两个人相交的肢体并不显得那么酷热，Steve还压在他身上，他皱着眉头去亲他的侧脸，对方在深眠中有感应似得把他抱紧了，那个男人自始至终都没有做出任何攻击性或者强迫性质的结合，收敛着Alpha的威压小心翼翼地珍惜着他，他甚至不用担心在狂热到失去理智的之后，再次清醒过来已经被烙印上了所属物的标志，Steve从来没有那么做过，他能感受到他舌尖舔过腺体时发出了怎样的颤抖，那是他的本能，像是他在情热期里不能自已地希望被掌控，被噬咬，被填充的感觉，而Steve却像是一只在温顺的白兔面前流着口水的饥饿狮子，最终收起了獠牙，柔软地亲吻了它的毛发。  
Steve让他有着被爱的感觉，他也尽量想回馈给Steve同等的感情，甚至是更多的，如同山崩海啸一般强烈的，漫长的分离沉淀下来的汹涌爱意。可是他连自己都不能确定，下一秒伸出去的手将会给他一个拥抱还是一颗子弹。无法预料的行动才是他心底最深沉的恐惧，他迫切地想要拥有完全自主的意志，所以他能忍受任何加诸在肉体和心灵上的痛苦，这个念头支撑着他坚持下去。他伸出手去环住Steve的肩膀，他已经不能像很多年那样轻而易举的把他搂在怀里还显得空荡荡了。他这么强壮，温暖，正直，完美的蜕变为了一个合格的守护者，一个可靠的Alpha，他能够拥有一个优秀的族群，用不屈的意志和强大的力量守护并引领他们，一切都是美好和光明的，除了自己以外。  
也许他应该将这一切还给他，也许他本不应该出现。

第二天早饭的气氛显得有些尴尬，Sam坐在两个人对面，叉子拌着盘子里的沙拉，在这段时间里，Steve已经给Bucky切了三片火腿，并且还在贴着他的耳畔低声问他要不要再来一份吐司煎蛋，他僵硬地转过头看着Clint Barton，“告诉我七十年前的人们是这样交际的。”  
“你该看出来那是标准的求偶套路，”Clint端起玻璃杯喝了一口水，“你看，尽可能地通过保护对方，提供食物，还有住所来显示自己的强大能干，雄性从存在的时候就是这样了。”  
在两个人的小声的交谈中，Steve把手搭上了Bucky的大腿，对面的两个人不动声色地喷了一脸，Natasha叉着一片蔬菜送进嘴里，“雄性，嗯？”  
“你必须多吃一点，治疗保守估计需要三个多小时，多吃些可以保存体力，轻松一点，没问题的，把它们当成一场梦，我就在外面等你。”Steve十分自然地把手放在他的膝盖上面，他的指头收紧，借此来给Bucky一点力量，对方咽下一口牛奶，冲他笑了笑。  
饱腹感在一定程度上缓和了他紧张的情绪，他尽量在大脑里搜刮一些能够记忆的残忍片段用来对付接下来即将面对的遭遇，最后他和Steve碰了一下拳头，去更衣室换好衣服踏进了实验室。

Bucky舔了一下嘴角，那里不知道什么时候刮伤了，尝起来有一点铁锈的腥涩，地下室只有一盏昏黄的顶灯，他抓起面罩扣在脸上，金属臂收紧耳后的束带，然后挥手把桌子上的武器全都扫进了地板上的口袋中。  
“轮到你了。”挎枪的男人推门冲他喊了一声。  
他把包甩在背上，在几个全副武装的男人包围下上了运输机。  
他们坐在固定住的硬邦邦的凳子上，又被告知了一遍这次的任务。有些人在检查自己的装备，擦着枪，或者是刀什么的，也有人在低声说话，但是没有人理会他。  
“…有一分钟的撤退时间。”  
身边有两个人的说话声慢慢大了起来，传到了他的耳朵里。  
另一个人的声音听起来有点紧张，“一分钟后爆破？我们跑出来就要一分钟。”  
“我们等在外面。”老兵头也不抬，抬手指向他的方向，“他去，他就是做这些用的。”  
新兵悄悄嘀咕了几声，后面便不再有人说话了。  
Bucky没有被他们的对话干扰，他直视着前方，挽起袖子来用无针注射器往皮下注射Omega抑制剂，他换了三次药管，神智从未有过的清楚。  
他刚从速冻仓中清醒过来两天，在地下室做了热身，熟悉了一些新式军械，提前注射抑制剂只是保险起见，为了避免长期的冷冻导致的身体机能紊乱，Alpha只会被动发情，他们只需要准备事后针，而自己比较麻烦。  
从队尾传过来一张照片，递到面前给他看了一眼，“任务目标。”  
他点点头，松开注射器，往枪膛里推满了穿甲弹。准备好之后他就沉默地坐在了原地，他低着头，观察粘在黑色的靴子上的一层已经干燥的泥浆。  
“准备着落吧，士兵们，祝你们好运。”随着飞行员的一声高喊，机舱慢慢地打开了，所有人快速地动作起来，戴上面罩，检查完伞包，训练有素地进行了空降。  
着落点是郊外一处偏僻的农场，他摸出匕首来割断伞带，快速地向着目的地移动，大部分时候他只需要一个人就能完成任务，剩下的人只需要负责善后和监管，他不用遵循其他人适用的团队配合准则，反正也许这次任务之后他们就永远不会再见面了。  
这次的目标看起来比较麻烦点。  
照片上是一个伊朗籍中年男人，身份是核武器专家，首要目标是将他带回去，如果存在阻碍，就把他在被成功引渡之前击毙。

在接近敖德萨的边境，他闯进他住的旅馆，从窗子撞进去，手里的SR-2干掉了屋子里的六个保镖，然后把目标对象从温暖的床榻中拖出来，用那只有力的手拽着他的衣领，从窗户扔下去，下面会有人接应他。结果他碰到了那个女人，像一只在角落里结网的蜘蛛，出其不意地冲过来，用有毒的利齿咬住他的脖子，他移动到墙边，依靠墙体重重地撞击她，攻击者发出了痛苦的呻吟，但还是没有松手，他用机械的胳膊把她从头上拽下来，掼在地上，然后去拖躲在床底发抖的男人，女人在那个时候冲自己开了枪，被手臂挡住了，但是仍然有一颗流弹擦中了他的身体。他把男人扔出窗外，回过头来抓住女人的脖子，掐住她卡在了窗台上，几乎有一半落在外面，碎裂的玻璃在她身上制造出了无数的创口，他看到那些血沿着墙体滚下去，女人在奋力地挣扎着，手脚并用地击打在他身上，他推着她，滚向窗棱上竖立着的最长最尖利的碎片，像他曾经做过无数次的那样，夺走手下这个鲜活的生命，他最后看了一眼那个女人惊慌失措的眼睛，然后感觉到她的手腕轻柔地扶在了自己腰间，下一秒强电压透过衣物贯穿了他的脊椎，他松开了手，对方迅速从窗口翻了下去，他探出头，看到她甩出了吸附式的抓钩，从楼上荡了下去，踹倒了三个士兵，抓起狼狈的专家，塞进了一辆车里面。  
Bucky冰冷地看着他们走远，从作战口袋里摸出一盘微型塑胶炸弹，卡在旅馆的墙壁上，然后从窗口跳了下去。  
他滚身落地，从几个呻吟的男人中笔直穿过，金属义肢拉开一辆车的车门，暴力地扯开点火开关，发动了车子。那栋旅馆在他身后轰塌，热浪掀起了一阵阵的潮涌，抢来的车颠簸了几下，慢慢距离爆炸现场越来越远。  
他紧紧咬在目标的屁股后面，一路跟着他们穿过渺无人烟的广袤平原，在他们将要接近边境的悬崖附近，放弃了操纵方向盘，打碎了靠近他们那个方向的车窗，一脚踩住油门，一边把D装置的三脚架卡在了窗口，枪头的榴弹发射器已经准备就绪，在足够接近他们的时候呼啸而去，那辆车急速地转了个弯，但是还是受到弹头中那些高爆炸药的殃及。车体被气浪掀翻，足足滚出了几十米，他推开榴弹枪，抓住方向盘狠狠打了个弯转到他们附近。  
女人带着伊朗男人从车底爬出来，他们受了伤，走得并不快，Bucky提着枪下车，横过胳膊支撑枪体，偏过头瞄准女人身后的那颗心脏。

子弹飞出去的瞬间，他看到女人把目标推倒在地，血花从她的身上迸溅出来，两个人都倒了下去，他如同胜券在握的猎人一般步步逼近，女人的侧腰被弹孔穿透，她的手指压在伤口上，只是这个动作就耗尽了全部的力气。她是个非常漂亮的女人，即使是现在这种狼狈的样子，眼神里充满了不安，躺在地上惶惶地看着他，也不能阻止她流露出的魅力，同样的她也足够强大，有着迅捷的反应，利落的身手，这样的女人让他觉得曾经在哪里见过，只是不太想得起来了。他的视线一直落在她身上，她有着一个奇妙的手环，是刚才在紧急状况下电击自己的东西，他不保证对方还藏有别的什么手段，就那么一边看着她，一边扬起手冲目标的要害补了两枪。女人看不清楚他面罩和护目镜下的表情，不知道他现在暴露于短暂的迷茫的弱点之中，露出些无力的愤恨和不甘心来，又很快如同退潮般从脸上消散了，Bucky对着她举起枪。  
“Прощай【再见】，NATASHA。”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky慢慢地睁开了眼。  
“我当时想要杀了她。”他躺在干净的清理过的床上，望着天花板精疲力尽地呢喃，“真亏她能忍住不给我两枪的冲动。”  
Steve坐在床边，悲伤地凝视他，Bucky的视线焦点落在他的脸上，“Steve，从见到我之后这个表情就经常出现在你脸上了，我让你失望难过了吗？”  
“让我难过失望的人是我自己。”Steve垂着头，他的眼底印着一片浓郁的阴影，“我甚至不能帮你分担一点痛苦。”他攥紧了拳头，“我总是想到如果当初，我抓住了你，或者，或者跟你一起跳下去，情况可能会不一样。”  
“噢，那会让我伤心的。”Bucky闭上眼，缓缓地说，“这样最好，我知道这么久以来，你过得很好，很开心，有遗憾，但是大部分的时候都是快乐的，这让我也觉得幸福。这已经是我人生中唯一值得开心的事了，不要否认它。”  
他伸出手去，Steve接住了他，和他十指交握，同时另一只手盖在了他的眼睛上，对方嘶哑的声音慢慢传过来，“Steve，我他妈到底干过些什么？我不想让自己看起来这么软弱和反复，可是我所知道的自己的一切都和你背道而驰，然后现在我好端端站在被我伤害过的那些你的朋友面前，告诉他们那不是我的错，所以来握个手和好吧…不要原谅我，Steve，我不需要获得任何人的原谅，因为甚至连我都恨不得给自己几拳。”Steve感受着掌心传来紧张而暴躁的战栗，他情绪激动的时候，连身体的味道都浓厚了，那是属于Omega的独特气味，牵动着他的思想和身体，是Bucky的气味，他在最浓郁的时候，香醇的好像是陈年的苹果酒，他不懂Omega是不是能够明白这些对于Alpha族群来说有多大的吸引，他们具有天赋的诱惑力，而他现在脆弱，又无助，恳求着自己的庇护和帮助，Steve忍不住又抱了他。他很难记起Bucky过去的味道了，Beta天生对气味不敏感，他们的气味也同样不明显，可是那个时候他就喜欢Bucky了，不同于激素的作用，就只是发自内心的热爱，而现在在那之上又增添了欲望的催化，他简直要为Bucky发疯。  
“那不是你的错，Bucky，如果你有错的话，我也是共犯，是我带你走上那条路的，是我的错，让你变成了这样，我没有回来找你，我早就应该去做，哪怕只能看到一具尸体，我也应该去做。”  
他安慰着对方，并且知道时机不对，只能拼命去压抑自己的冲动，可是他身下的这个人这么漂亮，这么虚弱，不断散发着需要自己的味道，他揩过Bucky湿润的脸颊，用自己的嘴唇替代了手指，Bucky用奇异的眼神看着他。  
“Steve，有什么硌到我了。”  
Steve觉得自己把一切都搞砸了，他在Bucky最需要他的安慰的时候，却连自己的欲望都控制不好，他本来应该表现得像一个可以托付跟依靠的成熟的雄性，可是这几天自己就像是发情的猴子一样，毫无节制，不分时间和场合，他发出了懊恼的叹息声，“对不起Bucky，我不想冒犯你，我只是…想告诉你…不要那么沮丧，很多事…不是你能左右的，对不起…”Steve在这充满了诱惑香气的房间里连话都说不完整了，“我想我需要去洗个澡，然后看看有什么口罩之类的东西，我知道你不会喜欢的…天啊，我简直是…我怎么做得出这种事…对不起…”  
他慌张地从床上爬起来后退着，特地避开Bucky的眼睛，但是他依然能感觉得到对方在望着他，他一直没有和对方视线交汇，一开始他觉得Bucky可能不会喜欢自己脆弱的样子被看到，现在则是他尴尬得不敢去注意对方的眼神。  
他的衣服一角被人勾住了，织物摩擦皮肤的细微触感从来没有这么清楚过，他能感觉到从上面传来的不属于自己的体温，是另一个人的，在他身上燃起了一片荒火。  
“来吧，Steve。”  
他听到那个不属于自己的声音，发出的调子把自己的理智砸了个粉碎，诱惑好像是蛇一样，缠绕在他身上，在气味中，在声音里，霸占着他的所有感官。  
Bucky从床上撑起来，一只手握住他的大腿，阻止着他离开的步伐，他的喉头颤抖着，视线下滑，落到对方的脸上，对方带着鼓励地甚至可以说是纵容的笑意，无意识地舔了一口嘴角。他看到Steve在看他，所以只做了一个沙哑的口型，声音在传入空气之前就消散了，可是Steve读懂了，血液一下子涌上了脑袋，他俯下身去，胳膊抵在墙上，把那个Omega拘囿在自己的臂弯里，在自己的怀里，在自己的控制下，接下来他还想一次又一次的进入他。  
“原谅我，Bucky。”他亲着Bucky的唇角，或者说对方亲着他，无数次亲密的前戏，都像是第一次一样紧张而激动人心。  
对方那句无声的诱惑一直在自己脑海中徘徊。  
“弄疼我。”  
Steve的味道带着无比的侵略性，像是钢铁的牢笼一样禁锢着对方，他太强势了，水平足够高的Alpha只通过信息素的味道就能轻易地让低位者臣服，他们有着更健壮的体格，发达的运动神经和反应能力，是天生的捕猎手，是在王座上俾睨众生的强者。Bucky不是对Alpha信息素全然没有抗性的纯情幼兽，事实上，他做过模拟发情期时面对Alpha信息素的拷问训练，像是Rumlow那次一样，他面对过各种穷凶极恶的Alpha，有的时候，他也充当陪练，这种情况很少，不过每一次，他都能让对方尝试过各式各样的痛苦滋味之后屈辱地跪下来，让一个位于金字塔顶端的层级跪在本应臣服于他们的人脚下，他活在这样的世界里，他适应并且擅长这种生活，好像是他的本能，无关于记忆和感情。  
而Steve有着他从未领略过的强大魅力。  
他痴迷地看着那双湛蓝的眸子，混乱，愧疚和欲望在里面纠缠成一团漩涡，像是要把他的灵魂吸引进去，这样下去太危险了，他不确定在自己下一个失去意志的周期里，会不会毫无理智地央求对方啃咬他的脖子，彻底地打开自己，完成一个该死的结实的结，这样他们就永远的绑在一起了，而最危险的是如果是自己的要求，对方绝对会欣喜的这么做。  
然后他会成为他未来的坦途中最黑暗，最无法见光的一个弱点，一个污点。  
他像是场瘟疫一样，被人憎恨，不被期许，只能带来无穷的灾难和麻烦。  
Steve看到Bucky的瞳孔中的不安好像落入水中的墨汁一样迅速地扩散开来，他在自己的怀抱里颤抖，并不能因为手臂的收紧而安心，他靠得越近，对方的身体就颤栗的越疯狂，对方在害怕他，害怕他的碰触，害怕他的味道，害怕他的靠近，他狠狠一拳砸在墙上，然后看到Bucky以为他是在生气自己无法遏制的恐惧，像是受惊的小鹿一样险些从床上跳起来。  
最糟糕的情况。  
Steve垂下头，他就知道自己把一切都毁了，他宁可现在是跟五个200公斤的沙袋打一晚上，或者是准备单枪匹马破坏三四个九头蛇的基地，他越是想表现的好一点，就越是不知所措，现在看看他都做了什么，大概在Bucky看来他就像一个没脑子的强奸犯，他让Bucky害怕自己了。  
“抱歉，”他最后垂头丧气地站了起来，“我去隔壁休息，如果需要什么，你可以用床头的电话找我，我就在你旁边，隔着一堵墙可能会让你好受一点，Bucky，抱歉。”  
这个结束甚至比刚才直接去冲冷水澡还要来得差劲，Steve转身离开，他关上门，尽管已经尽量放轻了动作，但是那声音在Bucky听起来如此刺耳。  
他邀请Steve，邀请了一个Alpha，而对方半途而废地走开了。  
Bucky坐在床上，他想到明天将要继续进行的治疗，想到他犯下的所有罪行，想到转身而去的Steve，想到他们之间的承诺，他攥着拳头，从床上下来走到窗边，赤着脚踏在地板上，冰冷的触感让他冷静了下来，空气中还残存着少量让他体温升高的Alpha的味道，这种温度刚好，他看着窗外的天空，这是一个不可思议的高度，仿佛矗立在云端之上。  
他的机械臂抚在透明的玻璃窗面之上，垂下眼去看渺小的地面，“Steve，是我该说对不起。”  
他又涌现了那个想法，那个念头现在变得前所未有的强大。  
也许他应该将所有荣耀还给他，也许他本不应该出现。

第二天一大早，Steve鼓足了勇气来敲响Bucky的房门，他尝试了好几种轻松的口气，对着镜子换了半天若无其事的表情，最终选了一个看起来比较满意的。  
然而屋内并没有人回应，他在门口徘徊了一会儿，考虑了Bucky还在睡觉和不想见他的哪一种可能性更高，然后突然意识到了一个更坏的结果。  
他撞开了Bucky的房门，里面没有人，甚至连他的味道都消失了。  
Steve绝望的意识到，Bucky再一次离开了他。


	11. Chapter 11

Steve把机车停靠到路边，摘掉头盔夹在胳膊底下，接着推门进了一家药店，他带了张小纸条，还有之前Coulson偷偷为他办的政府人员工作证，好吧，他要承认在促成这件事当中是稍微动用了那么点偶像魅力，证件是真的，只不过途径不算正规，除此之外他又伪造了一个身份。进去之后他把那几样东西依次展开给店员看了看，纸条上面写的是几样Omega适用的处方药。  
“最近这几类药品有失窃吗？”  
对方摇了摇头。  
Steve有些失望，冲人致谢后又匆匆出门赶向了下一个地点。

Bucky不会再回布鲁克林了，如果他要离开自己，就不会再回去了。  
应该接受治疗的那天早上，Steve代替Bucky坐到了实验室里，白色的屋子亮得恐怖，他坐在为Bucky准备的金属束具上，耳边是研究员滔滔不绝的唠叨，他们讲了一些中断治疗可能造成的恶劣后果，Steve让那些训诫好像流水一样灌进耳朵里，可是仍然感觉孤独。  
他真正设身处地地站在了Bucky所处的环境之中，体会他所经历的一切，痛苦，煎熬，孤立无援。如果能够穿越漫长的时间与空间，回到那一天去拯救他，他可以付出一切，荣誉，尊严，生命，甚至是这副强到不真实的激素催化的肉体。  
对方无奈地瞧着美国队长出神的样子，他整个人都不在状态，刚才的那些话大约和早上起来洗脸时对着下水管道高声的发泄没有什么区别，反正没人在意，“我希望你明白，队长，接下来这些话你必须知道，治疗过程和洗脑过程其实非常相似，只是治疗需要抹除的是那些人为灌输的意识，如果不在恢复周期内把他带回来，可能会无法达到我们预期的效果，这是一个委婉的表达方法，准确来说，他有可能会永久的丢失一部分的记忆，实际上，他应该时时刻刻都在丢失那些，但是在我们的控制下，可以选择对正确的记忆给予持续刺激来加强它，从而淡化那些错误的东西，现在中断，他很有可能最后只保留下一些真假参半的记忆，并且以后也无法再通过别的手段来矫正了。”  
他强迫自己集中注意力，把每一句话都记下来，安静地坐在合金的座椅上聆听着，并在对方的一再强调下不是那么强势地回应了医师的话，“我会把他找回来的。”然而他并不知道Bucky是否想跟他回来，如果这个治疗过程，自始至终都只是他在勉强Bucky，如果Bucky觉得和他在一起会很痛苦，那他该怎么做，也许自己才是导致他无法痊愈的病因，如果离开自己，离开这个随时会刺激到他的环境，他会作为一个普通的正常的Omega生活下去，这样对他更好吗？他会找到另一个喜欢他，爱他，让他心甘情愿被噬咬的Alpha，那个人不是自己。  
“那我希望越早越好。”对方毫不客气的指出来，“另外他的生理机能几乎是紊乱的，我知道这是隐私，不过出于安全考虑还是想询问一下，他有和你说过他的发情期吗？按照之前的检查结果，他一旦停止注射抑制剂，就会进入持续的发情期…听起来有点恐怖，嗯？没办法，你不知道他每次醒来要打多少针。没人告诉他那些东西的合理使用剂量。”  
“所以他基本上时时刻刻都处在发情期？”这番话一下子让Steve的神经绷紧了，他本来以为只是自己对他的感情上的依赖，导致了身体的过度振奋，可这如果也是被诱导的，那就太危险了，让他自己一个人在外面游荡，让一个散发着甜美味道的精神状态不稳定的Omega，就像是把落单的小羊扔进了狼群。  
“如果不用药物控制，可以这么说，但也不是每时每刻都在高潮期，要知道他们如果不是处于能让心理绝对放松的安全环境下，可能会进入一种看起来好像体征正常的拟态，比如说，身体看起来并没有准备好之类的，但是Alpha们仍然可以闻得到气味。当然无论什么时候这都不是一种值得提倡的行为，通常情况下它对身体的损害会非常大。”  
那么这就可以解释的通了，Steve心里想，他像是又打开了一扇封闭Bucky过往的大门，为什么自己和他在一起就像身体不受控制似的，而Bucky却并没有表现出正常的适配的状态，他在这里并不觉得安心。Steve迟疑地继续问道，“可是我在刚遇到他的时候，并没有感觉那么明显…我是说他的味道，我几乎没有察觉，他走在路上，街上人不多，可是其他人好像也没有受到他的干扰。”  
“队长，你要知道这个城市里的Alpha数量只占全部人口的百分之一，而Omega的数量则更为稀少，大部分的人都是Beta，而且我刚才说过，在Omega身体和心理都并非绝对放松的情况下，他们会处在体征正常的拟态下，如果不是高等级的Alpha确实很难发现他们的味道。无意冒犯，队长，恐怕你以前从来没有接触过这一类性别吧，一开始没有察觉那是属于Omega气味并不奇怪，他在你身边突然进入发情高潮期才让人诧异，我接手他的维护已经十年了，从助手开始，他从来没有解除过心理防线，队长，他清醒的时候从来没有通过自我意识进入过发情高潮。”  
Steve把头埋进了手掌里，他痛苦的几乎要缩成一团，他的Bucky，无条件信任自己，甚至成为了一种身体本能，他的Bucky，自己把他弄丢了，却还在这里想些要不要放弃他之类的屁事。  
“我会把他找回来的。”他在自己的掌心中喃喃自语，“我一定得把他找回来，然后无论要付出什么代价，都不会再离开他了。”  
“维持长期稳定的身体状态，他仍然需要继续注射Omega抑制激素，去有这些东西的地方找找看吧，也许能发现什么。”对方取下别在上衣口袋里的钢笔，撕了一张便笺给他写下了几行药剂的名字，“我放在这里了，队长。”他的指头把那张薄薄的浅色便笺纸压在玻璃板上，然后体贴地退出去给这个高个男人留下了足够的私人空间。

那个Omega跟在他身后。  
男人心里有点得意，他没想到能捡到这么一个稀罕的宝贝，从那个Omega一进酒吧的大门的时候自己就注意到他了，他的视线透过舞池炫目的激光灯扫视了全场，然后径直冲着自己走过来，男人呷了一口酒精掩饰内心的激动，他是个中等水平的Alpha，在这片街区很有名，性别决定了地位，不仅让他成为这片虽然混乱肮脏但总算还过得去的领地的老大，也让他垄断了这一块最赚钱的生意——违禁物品的买卖。  
瞧，他有地位，有身份，还是个Alpha，会受到青睐也是再自然不过的。  
对方走过来，他穿得和这地方相比太过于保守了，还戴着帽子，除了脸上还能看出点肤色来，全身上下几乎都包裹的密不透风，Alpha在心里哼了一声，这里数不清的Beta们都争先恐后地打扮成花枝招展的样子，喷着五花八门的廉价气味香水，伪装得好像是十成的骚货一样，用来勾引那些喝昏了头或者水平低下却也勉强算是个Alpha男人们和他们共度春宵，而他却把这身天赋的魅力藏得密不透风。  
“我听说你这里可以搞得到处方药。”  
对方的声音很小，说话前急促舔了一下嘴唇，不安地四处张望着，他的味道稀薄，闻起来有种被轻飘飘的丝纱缠绕的性感的味道，Omega都这样，他想，弱小，温顺，既能激起人的保护欲，也能让人控制不住地往死里干他们，甚至都不需要他们特别做什么。  
他挑起嘴角，“你想要什么？”他的视线一刻不停地在对方身上打量， 尤其是被衣领遮挡的后颈，他的味道很甜美，证明他是个公用品，或者是曾经被人标记过，又被抛弃了，后者的境况最可怜，被标记过的Omega无法通过和契结Alpha以外的人媾和来获得满足，被厌倦之后的发情期连抑制剂都不再管用，只能在一次又一次的戒断期中痛苦地煎熬着，整个过程会根据契结的深浅持续六个月或者一年，然后他们的味道会像是发酵的美酒一样变得更加醇美，更加的具有诱惑力，他知道有些人会专门培养这种特殊处理过的昂贵Omega玩具当做商品，当然那些东西是他这种小角色无法企及的。  
可是现在他面前就站了一个上天眷顾的礼物。  
“Omega抑制剂，最好的那种。”对方本来就小的声音被压得更低。  
“呣，”Alpha游刃有余地拖长了调子，“价格可不便宜，你有多少钱？”  
对方把手从口袋里伸了出来，给他看攥在掌心的十几美元。  
Alpha哈哈大笑起来，“宝贝，这些不够，我只能给你几颗含片，小狗小猫吃的那种。”  
对方把钱塞了回去，不动声色地嘀咕着，“便宜的对我没用，那些东西也没那么贵。”  
Alpha笑着捏起他的下巴，打量他在帽檐下隐蔽的脸颊，他蓄着一层浅淡的胡茬，在瘦削苍白的脸上，依稀可以辨认出隐蔽在那些须发之下美好的曲线。然后他的手指挪到了Omega的脖颈附近，稍微推开了些，那里是完好的，没有被啃咬过的痕迹。  
“我可以算你便宜点。”他舔着嘴角，“给你个特别优惠价。”  
他在引起其他Alpha注意之前把对方带了出来，拐进了后门一个偏僻的小巷，那个地盘已经被先来的人占了，有个低等级的Alpha靠在墙上，昏黄的路灯只够得到他的上半身，他的裤子褪到一半，有另一个Beta伏在阴影里，脑袋在他胯下耸动。  
他掏出香烟和打火机来，直直冲那两人走去，“嘿，你们俩，”他大声嚷着，威胁性地露出了牙齿，“滚远点。”  
两个Alpha的信息素在空气中率先交锋，挑衅者知道自己比对方强势，所以毫不退缩，他低吼着，摆出一副随时准备好了进攻的战斗架势。  
几分钟的僵持之后，先来的男人落败了，提上了裤子，愤恨地啐了一口从战场上退出。获胜的Alpha带着膨胀的满足感转身，冲身后那名Omega招招手，准备开始享用他的战利品。为了不被两人的气味所影响，那个Omega站在很远的地方，看到他挥手，才跟随他走进了阴影中。那里还残留着一些味道，但并不浓厚，他知道与接下来即将上演的Alpha的Omega的交际来说，简直就像是没有放盐的炸薯条一样寡淡无味。  
Alpha又一次用手指剥开对方的领子，露出那块诱人的完好的腺体，他的口腔开始不住地分泌唾液了，“你连个贞操圈都不戴。”他摸索着对方的喉咙，指得是那些会在发情期和多个Alpha发生关系却又不想在失去意志时被哪个控制不住的公狗咬上一口而被迫绑定的Omega的自我防御措施，通常是金属和硬牛皮的结合物，像项圈一样扣在Omega的脖子上，盖住被用来噬咬的腺体，很不招Alpha们的喜欢。“我可不会忍着的，该咬的时候我就会咬。”他这么说着，迫不及待地低头想去品尝那个Omega的味道，结果却被推开了。  
“把东西给我。”对方的眼神瞧起来有点阴沉，像是被一条恶犬盯上了，那感觉一点也不好，Alpha情不自禁打了个哆嗦，安慰自己那只不过是灯光造成的错觉。  
他收回一只手来拆解自己的裤带，“有什么对Omega的抑制剂会比一个活生生的Alpha还好用吗，你需要我，这就是自然法则。”另一只手的拇指擦过对方的唇角，捏着对方的下巴往自己的身下带，“宝贝，我还不知道你的名字。”  
对方用左手抓住了他，力气大得惊人，腕骨处于几乎要碎裂的痛楚之中，让他全身都动弹不得，他听到那个男人阴冷的让他发抖腔调，“你可以选择现在给我，或者选择在成为一个阉割过的废物之后给我。”


	12. Chapter 12

“干你的。”男人鼻青脸肿地躺在地上诅咒着。  
Bucky手里拿着一把小刀，是从那个狼狈的Alpha身上搜出来的，他的手指灵活地转着它，落下来的时候对方的一片衣角就轻描淡写地飘到了地上。  
Alpha控制不住身体自发性地颤抖，他不敢保证对方的手有多稳，或者只是像玩弄老鼠的猫一样，故意的手滑一下，然后削掉他一片肉。他从裤子上的破洞能窥视到自己的内裤颜色，当然他不会傻到现在还以为这是面前的Omega在玩什么情趣游戏，这之前他已经被狠狠地修理过了，只要呼吸就能感觉到鼻腔里的血泡，好像鼻涕一样流出来，渗进嘴里，他无论如何都不能想象一个Omega有这么强的战斗力，如果他早点察觉的话就不会做出这么有勇无谋的判断了。  
他甚至一度怀疑对方是不是一个伪装成Omega的反Alpha激进组织成员，专门引诱一些Alpha落单然后杀害他们。毕竟Omega和Alpha在体能上不可同日而语，他们也许可以靠灵巧的动作或者一些心理战术取胜，但肯定不是像现在这样，像是掐死一只鸡仔一样，用绝对的力量优势把自己扁得毫无还手之力，可是他的味道稳定而诱人，到现在都没有丝毫减弱的意思，最有力的证据就是哪怕他在被揍这副猪头的样子之后，裤子还是拱起来的。没有什么香水或者信息素伪装剂能有这么好的效果，他就是一个货真价实的Omega，Alpha勉强撑开肿胀的眼皮，从微小的缝隙里观察那个人，还是不愿意相信，他强弩之末的Alpha自尊心被一个Omega粉碎得一塌糊涂，“干你的。”他又从嘴唇里吐出毫无气势的一句咒骂。  
对方抬起头来，用那双仿佛是无机质拼组的双眼看着他，连机器都比他的眼神要温暖。他张开嘴，用自己听不懂的语言说了什么，那双眼在昏暗的灯光下，像是涌动的黑色潮汐，里面潜伏着比海浪更深沉和阴森的奇形异状的怪物，他看着自己，手里只是拿了一把小刀，却比露出利齿的猛兽更恐怖，刀锋沿着大腿滑上去，尖锐地顶在了两颗蓄势待发的卵蛋上，他毫不怀疑下一秒对方就能面不改色的捅进去，“等等，住手，”他虚弱地妥协了，“我带你去，在我家里。”  
对方收回了刀子。  
他扶着墙慢慢站起来，Omega又站到了他的身后，他没办法自己行走，只能借助对方一条胳膊，那只胳膊摸起来冰冷彻骨，跟他一样，像个彻头彻尾的杀戮机器。他靠在胁迫自己的人身上，一步步走出那个暗巷，路上遇到人就好了，这是他的地盘，Alpha在心里想着，他也许还能再扳回一城，只要人多一点，对方毕竟只是个Omega。  
结果坚硬的刀刃压迫在了他的腋下动脉上，看起来好像是对方用双手扶着他，那个Omega低着头，连看都不看他一眼，和他状似亲密地依偎着，要是被人看到了，八成还会以为他今晚艳福不浅呢，可事实上在他用“巨刃”对付别人前，自己就要死在一把小刀之下了，那把刀现在是没有威胁的，可是它像体温计一样被挟在自己腋窝里，疼痛，并且不适，他十分清楚这是对方无声的警告。  
他还活着，可是自尊已经完全的粉碎了，这是个最糟糕的夜晚，原本他以为这会是他有生以来最爽快的一晚，和一个Omega，没有被咬过的，乖巧恭顺，可以随便自己怎么来，他能在他身上花上整整一天，如果干得爽，他甚至不介意和他多纠缠一阵子，可是现在，全搞砸了。  
进了屋子他就躺下了，对方的眼神在告诉他别想耍什么花招，他只好艰难地拍了拍床板，指了下面，对方走到他身边，蹲了下去，那个姿势很好看，让他赏心悦目，Omega就该是这样的，臣服的姿势，而不是跟之前这样，像个十足的狩猎者，比狩猎者还恐怖，他简直是个死神。对方剔起一块地板，打开了弹簧床下的暗格，从里面分门别类的各种药剂里找出自己需要的，旋风过境一样全部包走了。  
Bucky把身上的钱掏出来放在了他的桌子上，上面压着那把全程威胁着他的小刀。  
“喂…”Alpha的声音底气不足，“把那把刀还有你那该死的钱带走！”  
他的尊严已经一丝不剩了，他倒宁可不要那几张侮辱人的钞票还有那柄几乎快让他有勃起阴影的小刀，在将来的几天里它们还要时刻提醒着自己遭受了多大的屈辱。  
对方并没有理会他，干脆利落地甩上门消失了。  
糟透了。Alpha盖住自己的脸，他他妈简直要哭了，这种Omega是他妈需要该死的抑制剂，他甚至想象不出什么样的Alpha能干到他，有的话，他会给他募捐的，他挽救了无数个Alpha的尊严，他发誓。

Bucky坐在公园荫蔽处的长椅上，把袖子挽起来，露出清晰的血管，将三支注射剂打了进去，然后他平静了下来，长长地呼出了一口气。  
他还剩了几枚零钱，在自动贩售机上买了点吃的，摸到那些按钮的时候，他想到了Steve，上次使用这个大家伙的时候，他还站在自己身后，感觉就像是昨天才发生的事。  
他抽动鼻翼笑了笑，想到Steve能让他稍微好受点。他差点就忍不住要变回之前的样子，他有一瞬间是真的差点干掉那个Alpha，不比捏死一只蚂蚁困难多少，就算他们有天赋的性别优势，也只是一个普通人，而他被赋予的本能就是杀戮，拔掉别人的脑袋简单得就好像打开一瓶汽水。  
他张开那只银色的手掌，又缓缓握拢了它，这东西一直提醒着他身为一个兵器的事实，他没法拒绝它，就像没有办法拒绝他身体的本能，他并不擅长打架，不擅长把人揍个半死让他屈服下跪的街头斗殴，他所会的一切都只有一个目的，就是用最快速最准确的方式夺走目标的生命。Steve与他完全相反，他不会伤害任何人，而自己离不伤害别人远着呢，他得先花好久来学会怎么不杀死别人。Omega抑制剂的效果让他感觉体温有些回落，夜风吹来让身体觉得有些冷了。  
他靠在长椅上，思考接下来的缺少了Steve的人生，对方有了朋友，同伴，那是他的族群，是个同一个杀手格格不入，不适合接纳自己的地方，但它美好，热情，是个很棒的团队，Steve很快会忘记自己的，如果自己能早点想起他就好了，如果能早点就知道已经不可能和他在一起就好了。  
就不会让他再体会一次失去自己的痛苦。他太明白那是什么滋味了，因为他此时此刻正亲身经历着，宛如撕裂胸腔剜割心脏一般的剧痛。  
他为了能够留在Steve身边不会伤害他而接受治疗，如果决定离开他，就没有继续下去的理由了，他会变成什么样子的人，会作为什么样的存在活下去，在失去Steve这个道标之后变得不再那么重要，他甚至有些如释重负，他不用那些繁杂的设备逐一检查，也不需要医生来对所有的监测数据分析给出结论，没人会比住在这个躯壳里的自己更了解这个身体。  
他无论是心理还是生理都像是一个被彻底打乱了的线团，没人能理得清楚。一个苟延残喘了七十年的亡灵，与寂寂无闻的落幕十分般配。  
最后在他意识到这个公园太过寂静的时候，那些车已经风驰电掣般驶来了。他低头去确认那些针剂的数量，那个Alpha的库存没有想象中的多，但是他看起来倒是自信满满的样子，好像能供得起全城的Omega一年都不必依赖于另一名Alpha，Bucky第一次认真地思考是否是自己使用的剂量出了问题，距离上次注射这东西好像是都是一个世纪以前的事了，谁知道呢，反正他的时间是错乱的。  
他揣好那些针剂，毕竟他经济紧张，接下来不知道什么时候才能补充这些昂贵的处方药剂，然后冲着那些围上来的车走过去。  
那些人全副武装的样子好像他是一头从动物园走失的有着伤人前科的狮子。  
他在车灯照得到的范围内举起手来，对方还是小心谨慎地端起好几支枪对准着他，但幸运的是他们要抓活的，只派了两个人上前制服他。  
只有两个人，Bucky在心里想，这些人肯定不是来自于Hydra组织，要知道他每次出动可是会带上一整个小队，更何况他现在的状态棒极了，体内的Omega激素被完全压制下去，他真正的，完全的掌握了身体的所有权，不用像是随时穿着一件被水浸透的衣服一样累赘，他看着那些走过来的男人们，眼神冷漠，他的心脏稳健而踏实地跳动着，金属的凶器从沉睡中清醒，发出捕猎前兴奋地低吼。  
“来吧，过来。”他看着那些行走的蝼蚁，看着他们依仗在武器的装备之下，不堪一击的本质。他的思绪像是在扭曲的甬道里飞速的穿行着，根深蒂固的是各种各样的杀人技巧，他成为了很多人在世见过的最后一人，自己的影像烙印在他们的视网膜上，他在那些扩张的瞳孔反光之中才得以看清自己。  
那不是属于人类的身姿，不是Steve的挚友，不是James Barnes，不是Bucky。  
他产生了一瞬间的恍惚。  
“谁是Bucky？”


	13. Chapter 13

鲜血。  
大量的鲜血。  
火光还有爆炸声。  
以及人类痛苦地呻吟。  
站在那地狱景象之中的男人，因为察觉了新的入侵者而回过头。  
他的脸上也满是血污，眼神阴郁无光，手里握着一把改装过的蝎式冲锋枪，在发现威胁的同时切换成了备战状态。  
Steve十分庆幸自己没日没夜的搜索能够起到成效，他在发生骚乱的第一时间就赶到了，甚至比警察和消防队还快。他的哈雷戴维森在火墙前掉了个头，急速地停了下来，然后他扔掉车冲Bucky跑过去，对方露出了戒备的神色，对着他抬起了枪，而他用超越人类极限的速度冲到后者眼前，抱住Bucky把他扑出了火场，身后的厢车发出了雷鸣巨响，碎片还有火星飞溅过来，却没有落在造成这一切的元凶身上。  
他把Bucky压在怀里，近距离爆炸造成的冲击全被他的后背挡住了，这对他造成了严重的伤害，因为剧烈的呼吸而起伏的胸膛慢慢变得平缓，好像风暴中的波涛一样凶猛的心跳也熄灭了，他穿的衣服发出了焦灼的味道，因为用力的拥抱而沾满了鲜血，金发糊成了一缕，灰尘弄脏了那张好看的脸。  
Bucky想要举起枪来，最终抬起的却是自己的胳膊，他的脸上没有任何动容的表情，心里却翻涌着令人难以置信的惊涛骇浪，他本来以为那个人是来攻击他的，对方这种保护性质的动作把他搞懵了，而他也像是神智错乱了一样，自然而然就知道接下来该做些什么似的动作着，有悖于杀戮的本能，他没有接受任何指令就做出了行动，提起金发的男人离开了事故现场。

Steve花了大概十分钟左右的时间苏醒，他紧张地来回扫视，发现了坐在身边的Bucky才松了口气。他尝试移动身体，伸出手去抚摸那张熟悉的面孔，对方的眼神瞧起来不对劲，他要确认他还好，但是自己动不了。Steve被带到了一个公寓的顶层，用两指粗的铁链绑在防护网上，他尝试挣动着手腕上的束缚，发现那个结打得十分结实，在他徒劳无功挣扎的这段时间里，对方一直眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，Steve放弃了，喊出声，“Bucky。”  
对方没有回应他的呼唤，而是发出了一句意义不明的询问，Steve仔细辨认着，那种发音可能是来源于俄语，如果Nat在就能听懂了，可自己不是她。  
Steve不知道该怎么回应，这像是一个征兆，一个暗示，他有种不详的预感，一切都像是回到了他第一次遇到那个被称为冬兵的杀手的那一天。  
对方下一句话变得让他能够理解了，“你是谁？”  
就算是心理有所准备，Steve还是花了一会儿来消化这个不幸的事实，他痛苦地摇了摇头，所有的努力都前功尽弃了，他来晚了，他又来晚了，他张开嘴想说点什么，但是觉得嘴里异常干涩，声音是沙哑的，无法传递出他想要的声量，可是他还是要尽力去做，做他力所能及的，“Bucky…你的名字叫Bucky…”  
对方走过来把枪托狠狠撞在他脑袋旁边的铁丝网上，“我在问你的名字。”  
Steve仰起头来看着对方的脸，他冰凉的眼神让那副熟悉的轮廓变得极为陌生，那张脸上的神情并没有因为他们立场的对立而变得阴险和恶毒，相反，他的表情只剩下一片冰冷，还有深不见底的黑暗，这并不是代表着他变成了什么背弃人性的邪恶份子，他只是被抹去了所有善意的感情和温暖的记忆，Steve看着他，如同能看透他的灵魂，被囚禁在狭窄的盒子里面，永远像是他们第一次分别时一样，在深渊和绝望之中跌落。  
他想伸手去抱一抱他，也就他还想在这种时候去抱一个疯狂的杀手。  
“上帝啊，”金发的男人垂着头，他的神情看起来实在是太悲伤了，“让我代替他好吗，不要再继续折磨他了。”  
Bucky为了把枪托撞在他脸侧而靠近他，这是一个危险的距离，他能闻到他皮肤散发出来的热气，还有一种美好的，让他安心的味道，也足够看清楚他脸上的最细微的表情。  
那个男人硬朗的下颌线，透彻的蓝色瞳孔，它们不是一成不变的，有时候是浅色的，有时候会随着情绪的激动而加深，而现在它们流露出一种让人动摇的熟悉的忧伤。  
Bucky捂住了自己的脑袋，他退开了一点，这个男人让他陷入了一种焦虑的迷茫当中，他和Rumlow的小队走散了，所以应该回指定的联络点去，他不知道自己失去了意识多久，不知道现在是什么时间，他要快点和自己的人联系上，不然谁知道接下来又要接受什么严酷的惩处了。  
只是他现在还不清楚如何处置这个家伙，刚才应该把他扔在原地的，为什么要带他出来，他只是个麻烦。  
他愤怒地咒骂了一声。  
Steve注意到他在挣扎，心里涌上了一线希望，“Bucky，放开我好吗？我没有恶意，我是你的朋友，我们…”他停下了，眼神闪烁地看着对方，“之前的一个星期我们一直在一起…如果不是我一厢情愿的话。”  
Bucky不会以为他所说的在一起只是意味着坐在一起喝了杯咖啡的。  
他因为男人口中蕴含的深意而陷入了极大的震怒，他憎恨Alpha，从他是这种身体开始，他一分一秒都没有接受过来自于那个层级的善意，他要时刻像是敌人一样戒备他们，尤其是当他散发出气味的时候，那些人简直就像是毫无理智的疯狗。他与他们并肩战斗，但他们不是同伴，也并不能成为朋友，他会他们的语言，听得懂他们说的话，但这也不代表他们就能够沟通，在一次又一次酷刑般的训练与任务之后，他看懂了他们的眼神，突然明白自己只是一条能听懂指令的狗。他被关在笼子里，只有需要他的时候，才会获得短暂的有限的自由，他看着其他人谈笑风生，他们是战友，是兄弟，而自己是工具。他怎么会让这种人骑在自己身上，他怎么能容忍这种人掌控自己。  
“Bucky。”对方叫了他的名字，暴怒中的他挥出手狠狠给了对方一拳，“闭嘴，你他妈怎么敢？”  
他的嘴唇因为情绪激动而抑制不住的颤抖，他没有记忆，他不记得这个男人，很熟悉，但是想不起来了，他不怀疑可能同这个男人有过亲密关系，他中间很有可能中断过抑制剂的注射，他失去意识了吗？他像条发情的母狗一样缠着对方，对着他张开腿，被咬住脖子进行所属标记了吗？杀了他，杀了他…Bucky捏紧拳头，他要打烂那个人的脑袋。  
可是对方抱住了他。  
他没有发现什么时候男人挣断了铁链，这说明他的力气比自己想象中大，那么他就有可能抵挡住自己的攻击，所以他加重了力道，然而对方只是抱住了他，他的拳头已经落下去了。  
对方重重摔了出去。  
他抱住了他，Bucky的脑袋一片混乱，不对，有什么不对，他为什么没有攻击自己，那个拥抱，那个温暖的拥抱，带给自己无比怀念的味道，他的脑子里闪过无数不连贯的片段，像是支离破碎的玻璃一样割得他的脑袋疼痛不堪。不应该是一个拥抱，不应该是一个拥抱的，他的眼珠急促地转动着，眼眶里酝酿着酸涩不安的情绪。  
他死了吗？  
Bucky冲过去，金发的男人一动不动伏在地上，他的背上有很多伤痕，烫伤，还有刮伤，它们大多已经不流血了，但是很恐怖，他从不觉得伤痕是让人可怖的存在，可是现在他变得有些害怕了。  
他翻过对方的身体，急切地去触摸他脖子上的动脉，他的手不是很稳，试了很多次，终于感受到了那阵微弱到虚幻的跳动。  
他狠狠松了一口气，然后平静下来。他意识到自己和这个男人之间有一种微妙的联系，他伸出手去碰自己后颈的腺体，那个地方他看不到，用手也摸不出来任何改变，他不知道自己是不是因为被噬咬过才会变得如此动摇。  
但是无论如何他不想再继续跟这个人共处一处了，就算被咬了也没关系，Bucky把手放下去，站起身来准备撤退，反正只要几个月，或者最多一年，他就可以摆脱这个恶心的印记了，按照他的话，他们只持续了短暂的五天的关系，那么他们之间的羁绊不会太深，运气的好，只要一个月，或者最多两个月，他过速地呼吸着，在那段时间内，不能让任何Alpha接近他，抑制剂不会起作用，他会遵循本能来寻找一个离自己最近的Alpha，哪怕那不是他的契结对象，哪怕那对他的戒断症状没有任何缓解作用，而那些一年四季都流着口水发情的毫无自制力的公狗们，不会客气的，他要做好万全的准备，只能靠自己了，没有能信任的对象，没有能帮助他的同伴，他只身一人。而现在，他要去联络点看看，他没有别的地方可去，只能一次又一次回到那里，他像是机器一样被设定成这样。  
然后他的脚步被一阵微弱的力量阻挡住了。  
他低下头去，男人满是血污的手指勾住了他的裤脚，“别离开我，Bucky。”对方甚至连睁开眼都困难，他每吐出一个字都异常艰辛，说话的时候便从嘴角溢出血沫，“我不会再让你自己一个人了，就算你再忘记我无数次，我也会让你想起我的，还有真正的你，那个值得所有人喜欢的真正的你，如果你不想跟我走，那么就让我跟你走。”  
Bucky一直盯着他，他不知道对方有没有看清楚他的脸，说真的他不该低头的，因为那样他就无法再控制自己的眼眶，让它积蓄更多的液体，他的脸上依旧是冷漠的，没有任何可以表达情绪的变化，可是他感觉到右眼背叛了他，因为通过他的脸颊，有一滴湿润的水迹滑落在了地板上。


	14. Chapter 14

他抬起一只手来感受它，最初还以为那是雨水，并且在之后很长一段时间里也并未意识到刚才发生了什么。  
Bucky看着躺在地上的男人的脸，许久之后视线又落到握住裤脚的手指上，他的胸腔本来积蕴着大量的复杂到难以言喻的负面情绪，但那滴水落下去的时候他是平静的，他不太认同那是一颗眼泪，他的大脑并没有得到任何情感回馈，不知道为什么身体会做出那样的反应。  
就像是心脏中盘踞的那头黑暗的野兽被整个挖走了，然后馈赠给他一团腥咸的水迹，这个男人干扰着他，困惑着他，像是异能者一样影响着他的心神，他转身走过去，骑到了男人的身上，攥紧拳头砸到了他脸侧的地面上，坚硬的金属造成了无数道裂缝，然后他发出了一声长长的暴怒的咆哮。  
Steve在令人晕眩恶心的伤痛的缝隙里挣扎着，勉强维持着神智的清醒，他微弱的呼吸不足以补充身体的需求，但是他只能做到这样了，他只能缓慢地轻微地翕动着鼻腔，尽量让血液不倒流进气管，不牵动身上的痛处。他抬不起手来，事实上刚才抓住Bucky已经用光了他全身的力气，可是他还是把Bucky留下来了，他微微张开嘴，并不是为了辅助呼吸，而是用这珍贵的延长生存机会的间隙，轻轻地对面前的男人剖白，“我爱你，Bucky。”  
填充身体的愤恨憎恶一溃千里，Bucky的表情变得恼怒却脆弱，他只能用暴力和疼痛来掩饰自己的手足无措，“是因为你咬了我吗？是因为你他妈咬了我吗？”  
他不想杀这个人，他从有意识以来，就只有一条途径来宣泄自己的感情，然而这条路在男人身上不再适用了，他杀不了他。他不知道这是不是什么狗屁的标记的副作用，他在动摇，他从来不会动摇的。  
拳头重重地捶打在地上，沥青的碎石片迸溅开来，与地面的接触的不是合金，而是弱小的人类肢体，这让他的手指染上了鲜血，而Steve从始至终一直温柔地看着他，“你不喜欢我那么做，所以我不会那么对你。”  
从来没有一个猎物会在濒死的时候露出这种表情，那简直可以被称之为深情了，那个人的反应和话语在让他变得软弱，“我们从小在布鲁克林一起长大，你叫我Steve，你是唯一一个会和矮弱的病秧子打成一片的人，打架很厉害，我有一件事一直没有告诉你，我觉得你很酷，非常酷。”  
Bucky痛苦不堪地撑在他的身上，他的指骨捏得嘎吱作响，脸上的表情扭曲着，Steve尝试着挪动胳膊，轻柔地碰触他，他的力气还没有恢复，不过比刚才好一点了，他可以把手放在他的腰上，很轻，很小心翼翼，然后这个动作让裤兜里那个Stark工业的阅读器掉了出来，它在地上摔开，发出了小小的警报声。  
他们维持这个姿势有一阵子了，直到那个钢铁的机甲突然出现在了上空，对方看着这一幕发出了一串，“OH！Shit——显示屏怎么故障了？”的呻吟。  
“好吧，这是一个玩笑。”包裹在铁皮之内的男人毫不客气地看着抱成一团的两人，拉长了他那特别的调侃的声调，“我现在正坐在沙发里用不可视电话和你们沟通，接下来的事交给Jarvis好吗，因为我正打算去喝一杯。”  
然后他切断了通话，和Jarvis的系统对接，事实上就算他不说这番话，对方也不会回应他什么了，那两个人看起来都失去了意识，他落下去对他们做了一套全身的X光扫描，Steve简直破破烂烂的了，另一个也好不到哪里去，虽然看起来没什么外伤，不过他这个好不到哪儿去，显而易见形容的是他的脑子。他捞着Steve的两条胳膊，用一种尽量不会加剧伤势的姿势提着他，另一个人就随意多了，夹在胳膊底下，“好了，”Stark试飞了一下，确定了搬运他们的安全速度，“老头子们，抓紧我好吗，这个代步器可有点快。”然后就这样把这两个生活不能自理的老年人带回了基地。

Steve又一次的清醒，是在干净的床上，他身上还固定着绷带，但是他知道那些已经失去作用了，他的自愈能力实在是强到离谱。呼吸了一口畅快的空气，他从床上坐了起来，拆掉那些碍事的白色纱布，打量着周围的环境，他回到了Stark的地盘。  
身体每一秒都比之前的状态更好，伤口在迅速的恢复着，Steve赤着脚走出房间，如果他是被Tony带回来的，那么Bucky应该也被控制起来了，他走向治疗室，在等待区的玻璃幕墙后找到了被束缚住的男人。  
他清醒着，在被那几个研究员问话，Steve兴奋地敲了敲玻璃，突然意识到这样不好，又转到门口，站在那里企图引起里面人的注意，与此同时不安地来回徘徊着。  
“进来吧。”有人来帮他打开了门，是那个和他谈过话的研究员，也是这个小组的领头人，他还体贴地为Steve找了双一次性拖鞋，“队长，小心点，不要碰到那些设备。”  
Steve受宠若惊地点头，然后对方把他带到了Bucky面前。  
他从身后接近他，慢慢地，小心谨慎地，好像取得野生动物的信任一样，一点点出现在他的视线范围内，保持着一个不会让他觉得受到威胁的安全距离。  
Bucky抬头看了他一眼，抿着嘴一声不吭，然后收回了视线，Steve的热情被浇灭了大半，Bucky看起来仍然不记得他的样子。  
但是他很快又发现有些不一样，对方舔嘴唇的次数未免过于频繁了，而且他时不时在用眼角观察他，直到后者终于忍不住了，开口说道，“过来。”  
Steve靠近了些，Bucky摇摇头，“再近点。”  
Steve又凑上去一些，这个距离已经可以闻到对方的呼吸了，然后Bucky偏头吻上了他的嘴唇，熟悉的，充满了侵略性的霸道索取的亲吻，只是为了他的唾液。  
周围有几个人小声地吸气，Steve的视线游移着，皮肤读到了一种尴尬的气氛，而Bucky不在意，他很娴熟地吮咬着他的嘴唇和舌头，迫使他发出高热的气味来，并且分泌出更多的口水，这和自己的胯下是联动的，他清晰地感觉到自己的裤子绷紧了。  
对方终于放开了自己，意犹未尽地收回舌头。  
Steve没法不注意别人的眼光，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，研究员开口帮他解围，“总比抑制剂要好，助人为乐，队长。”  
是的，挺好，他的唇边还残存着Bucky令人心神不宁的味道，其实他挺喜欢这样的，他觉得尴尬是因为自己也有些情不自禁的沉迷。他喜欢这样，喜欢Bucky随时随地表现出对他的渴求和占有欲，虽然这只不过是他的自我麻痹，Bucky现在只是为了他的Alpha激素。  
无论如何束缚在椅子上的人状态稳定了下来，Steve转头去看医生，“接下来要做什么吗，有什么能帮上忙的？”  
“队长，其实我们有更简单的方法。”对方在控制台上按了几个键，扣下了座椅上方的扫描仪，这个熟悉的动作让Bucky紧张起来，他的眼神焦虑地游移着，手臂上的青筋绷起，狠狠地攥着扶手，对方不为所动地喂给他一副护齿，看着他熟练地咬住，又继续去操作机器，“就是给他重新洗脑，灌输符合我们要求的观念。你可以把他变成任何你想要的模样，一个忠诚士兵，一件强大的武器，或者什么也不是，只是一个顺从的Omega。之后他不会再受曾经的梦魇困扰，也不用承受回忆过去带给他的痛苦，这比治疗来得有效快速，现在决定权在你。”对方向他露出了控制台上的开关，“只要按这里就可以。”  
Steve没有说话，他走向那台终端设备，研究员给他让开了一条路，他能感觉到Bucky落在他后背上的视线，不知道他现在是用怎样的眼神看着掌控他命运的人，也许他根本就不知道这意味着什么，在每一次被剥夺自我意志的酷刑中，毫无选择权，他一直在遭受这样的践踏和羞辱。  
Steve伸出手去，握住控制台，再转身的时候握着从上面掰下来的一角，他松开指头，把那截机器的残骸丢在地上，加快步速重新回到Bucky身边，徒手帮他拆开了那些合金拘束器。  
“我不会用Hydra的那一套，无论什么时候。”他加重了口气，“无论对谁。”  
然后深深地把Bucky抱在了怀里，天知道他等待这个拥抱已经多久了，他从天台上就一直在忍耐着，那个猛兽一样凶残的男人，只有他知道他有多痛苦，如果能有人抱住他就好了，如果自己能抱住他就好了，而他现在终于做到了。对方抬起手来，他感觉到了，是那条机械手，它发出了轻微的电流的响动，也许他又要把自己打开了，但是在那之前，Steve一动也不想动，过了一会儿，对方又把手放了回去。  
“你和以前的监管者不一样。”  
他听到Bucky这么说，那口气有些犹豫，有些困扰。  
“和我介绍一下你。”  
他把自己当做了一个新的管理人，一个Hydra的爪牙。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve很快见识到了Bucky属于冬兵完整而真实的面目。

他端着午饭送进Bucky所在的房间，一间只有简易床铺的空荡荡的牢房。

进去之前他在手腕和耳朵后面贴了便捷的小型Alpha抑制贴，毕竟Bucky还处于漫长的发情期，而他又觉得全副武装的去见他未免太伤人，可是他也不想再在他面前失态了，那东西只有半个巴掌那么大，所以作用时间不长，更何况他是高品质的，以防万一，他在胳膊上用了十几片，贴了整整一排。

事实上对方并不在乎他到底穿成什么样，就算他打扮成游乐园兜售气球的巨型兔子宝宝，估计都不会换来多一眼的注视，他想的没错，Bucky只在门开的时候看了他，很快又垂下了头。男人的下半张脸上蓄满了长长短短的胡茬，让他的面部线条隐蔽在了浓重的阴影之下，同样的他的头发很长，散在肩上，随意地任其自然生长着，眼睛里没有丝毫神采，这些表相，让他像是放弃了人生一样，显得十分萎靡而颓废。而且最重要的是他拒绝说话，听得到，也接受指令，但是不会和人进行任何语言上的沟通和回馈。哪怕在他必须出声的情况下，他也会尽可能的只通过一两个简单的词来解决。无论Steve露出多么亲善的面孔，他的视线依旧冰冷。

Steve在监控器的屏幕上看过他独处一天，什么事也不做，只是一动不动坐在那里，Steve甚至不怀疑如果自己不主动一些，Bucky会在未来的一个星期，一个月，甚至一年当中，日复一日重复这种非人的状态，没有一个正常的人类能够接受这种生活。

他像一台扼杀了人性的机器。

他建议过医生要和他一起生活，被以独处对他更好的理由回绝了，他就是这样的——在他作为冬兵的时候，他始终只有一个人，没有交谈，没有同伴，没有朋友，没有人会和一把没有保险，容易走火的重型兵器呆在一起的。而且最重要的是，只有一个人的时候，他的情绪曲线才会变得最为平稳，Steve被迫暂时接受了只能在三餐的时间见到Bucky，虽然他始终都不觉得这样哪里算是对他好。

Steve取出胳膊下面夹着的一卷毛巾，走到Bucky面前慢慢展开，里面包着一把老式剃须刀和一管泡沫剃须膏，同时轻轻咳了一声引起他的注意，“嘿，需要我帮忙吗？”

对方没有回应。

“好吧。”Steve坐到了床尾，“我就当你同意了。”

他彻底打开那卷毛巾，站起来拿去洗手台前浸湿，Bucky在这个时候取过食物，非常迅速的，风卷残云般吃完，Bucky让他觉得，他只是为了活着，最快速度的进食，保证最少时间的睡眠，他会被任何轻微的响动吵醒，风声，虫鸣，鸟叫，对他而言不是生活，而是危险的讯号。

“这里已经不是Hydra了。”Steve在那间实验室就已经跟他解释过了，他现在又重复了一次。

与此同时他用浸过水的毛巾沾湿了对方的下巴，打上剃须膏，然后抬起了剃刀，紧接着他的手被握住了，他微微用力，却不能移动分毫，对方的眼神与他交互，接着从他的脸上飘向了手掌，然后落在了刀片上。

“别担心，这很安全。”Steve任由他的力度加大，握得他的骨头嘎吱作响，依然保持着善意的笑容，“你可以在我身上试试，其实现在已经有很多改良过的更安全更好用的类型了，不过我觉得这种会让你怀念一点，你还记得这怎么用吗？”

Bucky把他按在了床上，抓着他的手让刀锋压在了脆弱的喉口，Steve谨慎地呼吸着，他能感觉到刀锋与喉结不贴服的接触，在手掌的重压下迫近，可是他打算信任眼前的男人，他有无数次可以下手的机会，每一次他都救了自己，Steve深信他还留存着的身体本能和那些被粗暴遏制的良知，在生死关头的时候会跳出来阻止他。

“你说了算。”

对方在金属切割进皮肤的最后关头松开了，只是他仍然保持着压制Steve的姿势，后者察觉到他的手突然松懈下来，手腕像是被从一辆翻塌的卡车下面解救了出来，他知道对方表现出来的和解并不是因为本能和理智的抗争，而是他还在把自己当成一名监管人，像那些研究员告诉他的一样，自己是这个地方的头儿，他的使用者，所以他得听自己的，不能反抗自己，这并不是一个理想的结果。Steve扬起手，动作缓慢地靠近对方，保证在他视线可见的范围内，将剃须刀抵上他的下巴，他的胡茬裹在一片洁白的泡沫之下，Steve扶着他的侧脸，慢慢把那层泡沫推开。

清理干净的Bucky让他有种熟悉的感觉，Steve借着能够随意摆弄对方的机会，手指插进他的头发，把那头偏长的棕发捋到了脑后，他像是回到了年轻的时候，重新见到了那个注重形象，总是会用发油把自己打理的一丝不苟的男人，只是不要露出那么冰冷的表情。

他曾是自己人生很长一段时间里仅有的温暖和光明。在他没有同伴，没有朋友，没有家人，没有族群的时候，还有Bucky，只有Bucky，只有他，只有这个人，是他黑暗的成长期最美好的一段回忆，现在是他需要自己的时候了。

Steve深深吸了一口气，“Bucky，你叫Bucky，Bucky Barnes，我们从很小的时候就认识彼此了，你对我来说是非常重要的人，不管你记不记得起来，都远比你想的要重要的多，这里不是Hydra了，没有人会强迫你成为武器，去杀人，被刑讯，还有一次又一次的洗脑冷冻，想起你自己，做你自己想做的事好吗？如果你愿意，我可以从认识的第一天告诉你，所有我知道的关于你的事，回到我的身边，拜托，别被他们带走，别输给他们。”

Bucky直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛，他不知道这是不是又是什么新式的考验，用来测试他还有没有留存一丝人性，他被一次次用最严酷的手段教导动摇的下场，不会因为任何眼泪就动容，也不会因为怜惜对手的性别或弱小就手软，他从那么多次泯灭人性的拷问中走过来，活到现在，是因为他已经放弃了作为人类的资格。

他看向Steve的眼神流露出绝望的神色，一个开朗，正直，风趣，幽默的好男人，无论那是谁，都绝不可能是他。那种人应当在多年以前为国捐躯了，其后所有的一切，都和他毫无关系。

Steve因为察觉到那双瞳孔中酝酿的痛苦而屏住呼吸，只能伸手抱住他压在自己怀里。

最初的接触并不顺利。

Steve想到了，他虽然难免沮丧，但是并不打算放弃，只要Bucky在他身边，慢慢会好的，他有耐心，而且最擅长坚持到底。

这个过程可能会漫长而痛苦，可是这比什么烂到家的洗脑或刺激治疗强多了，五年也好，十年也好，他会让Bucky想起他，想起自己，想起生命中那么多光鲜的事物，而且还有更加美好的，他和他的未来。

他不需要忘记自己做过的任何事，甚至不需要原谅自己，他会陪他一起，用活着的下半辈子来赎罪，他们本可以帮助更多的人，比起浑浑噩噩的结束一生要好得多。

 

第三个周，Bucky叫了他的名字。

第四个周，在Steve给他看自己的记事本的时候，上面已经密密麻麻记录了将近一半内容的新鲜事物，对方终于露出一点感兴趣的样子，Steve承诺接下来几天会带一个音乐播放器或者视频播放器来的，Bucky提出了一个月以来唯一一次的主动要求。

“记事本， 也能带一个吗？”

Steve差点要以为是自己幻听了，他的大脑当机了许久，久到让对方几乎以为提出了一个不当的要求，又补充道，“只是想写点东西，免得以后会忘记，它挺好用的，不是吗？”

“当然，当然可以。”Steve忙不迭地同意。

Steve第二天一大早就来了，他在Bucky房间滞留的时间越来越久，除了自己精挑细选过的笔记本，还体贴地带了一支笔，好吧，这还算不上体贴，他当然得带笔，如果不带那就是他的错了。

他教Bucky在扉页上署下自己的名字，对方抓笔的动作非常不熟练，天知道他已经七十年没动过这种小玩意了，Steve完全理解，作为复健来说他写得很不错了，而且他写的是Bucky，这说明他认同了这个名字，至少不再排斥它了。

“写点什么？”Bucky翻到崭新的一页，那些精心装帧过的格子和内页的纸张让人无论看起来还是摸起来都十分的舒服，他头一次觉得自己要在这上面落下字迹有些浪费了。

“你想写点什么？”Steve耐心地问道。

“我也不知道，一般会写些什么？你记了很多，很多我不知道的东西。”

“就写你现在想到的东西吧，随便写点什么。”

Bucky踟蹰了半晌，在第一行记下了年份和日期，然后在空白的第二行，填下了作为开始的第一组单词。

Steve Rogers。


	16. Chapter 16

突袭发生在一个绝佳的晚上。  
Stark在当天凌晨乘坐私人飞机横跨半个地球去参加一个慈善项目的启动演讲，他热爱一切公益，以及能出风头的事，所以这件事让他更加难以拒绝。  
Sam的房子出了点问题，可能是漏水，或者是存在火情隐患，总之他接了个电话，然后就只能靠短信来通知Steve自己的缺勤了。  
Clint和Nat消失了，也许被派遣了，或者是有什么私事，他们无论何时都是注重隐私的人，于公于私都这样。  
现在这里空荡荡的，只剩下一台报废的设备，几个无所事事的研究员，还有Steve和Bucky。  
医疗室每隔三天会抽一次Bucky的血样拿去化验，自从Steve拒绝了他们对Bucky大脑打的任何主意之后，他们能做的也只有这些了，整天研究怎么控制那个Omega体内的激素把它们降到正常水平。开始他们只是少量的注射一些抗激素，这显然作用不大，他的激素水平过高是长期服用抑制剂不当导致的，要对抗这种日积月累的异变这种程度的抗激素根本不够看，但是如果想要痊愈而对他使用的剂量，足以毁掉这个人，毁掉他的整个赖以循环运作的Omega生理系统，虽然那个系统现在已经岌岌可危了，不过至少还能用，他们只能一点点的进行保守治疗着，有没有用还不好说呢。  
但是有比药物治疗更好的自然法则。  
Steve拿着Bucky的化验报告单，他已经看了十几分钟，每个字都快背下来了，就算看不懂那些复杂的专业名词，但至少诊断结论是用通俗易懂的语言写出来的，那结论真的很简洁明了，几乎都有点粗俗了。  
他们这些医疗界的精英们，给Bucky开了一个Alpha。  
Steve简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，拿着那张纸翻来覆去看了好几遍，仔细过滤每一个字，生怕在哪里漏掉了那只是一种Alpha类药剂的注明。  
结果就真的只是一个Alpha。  
“加油，Captain。”研究组长的表情严肃，没有丝毫能让人一笑置之的成分，他捏着一支钢笔，在两只手之间交换了一圈，“他现在的情绪很稳定，比我们想象的要好，而这些都是在没有依赖刺激治疗的情况下完成的，你功不可没，所以我们慎重的决定在激素平衡的治疗方面，也辅助这种自然疗法。”  
“不…”Steve发出了一声呻吟，“这根本行不通，他不会愿意这么做的。”  
“你是唯一让他愿意的可能性。”对方公事公办的口吻在很大程度上缓解了Steve的尴尬，就好像他们真的是在讨论治疗方案，而不是在教唆他和治疗对象来一发，视情况说不定还需要再来上好几发。Steve知道在Bucky还是Bucky的时候，他就没有同意，现在他是冬兵了，这件事更成了天方夜谭。  
“我要尊重他的意愿…但是他不可能同意的，我想这个方案行不通。”Steve把报告放在桌子上，推回给对面的人，“抗激素治疗不起作用吗？”  
“任何非自然的人为干预都会产生不可逆的伤害。”对方的视线垂下去，落在往自己移动的纸张上，“我们能做的始终是权衡天平两端的利弊，而我给出了伤害最小的建议，你拒绝了。也许你该先和他谈谈，队长，现在已经不是上个世纪二十年代了，契结就像在路边的快餐店吃饭一样简单而随意，如果你们达不成共识，那么我依然建议为他寻找一个合适的Alpha。”  
上帝啊，不可能有别的Alpha，就算有，他也会在Bucky见到对方之前忍不住痛扁那人一顿的，把Bucky让给别的Alpha标记，光是想到这个可能性，他就觉得全身的血液都要冲进脑子里去了。  
“没有别的办法了吗？”  
对方一言不发地看着他。  
他艰难地妥协了，“好吧，我答应你和他谈谈，但是，准备好B计划好吗。”  
“我没有异议，队长，但是我想让你知道，体内长期维持高激素水平是多么危险的一件事，你不会想象到他在承受着什么样的痛苦，并且最重要的是它们会导致他的器官增生或者异变，这个世界上，还有很多医学无法根治的病症，等走到那一步，才真的迟了。Hydra可以让他维持这个状态，因为在短暂的任务之后会让他进入冷冻舱，降低他的一切生理机能，这在相当程度上拉长了他的使用寿命，而你不会这么做的，是吗？”  
“我不会的。”Steve沉痛地回应。  
“那就负责治好他。”  
Steve带着低气压拿走了那份报告，把它送去了Bucky的房间。房间也只是友善的说辞，没有谁的房间是从外面上锁的，虽然Steve也觉得Bucky的状态越来越好了，但是他不能因为自己的任性放任所有人处于危险之中，在他被完全评估为毫无危险之前。  
这并不完全是出于内部的施压，公园爆炸事件中有十五个人卷入其中，得益于发生的时间正是深夜，并没有无辜的路人受到波及，伤亡只发生在追捕Bucky的人里，这是唯一值得庆幸的事，很多新闻都在第一时间报道了这起恶性事件，而且，最为不幸的是，摄像头拍下了他的影像，虽然没有对外公开，但是政府知道冬兵的存在了，Stark和他国防部朋友摆平，或者说引导了舆论，不过官员没有那么好应付。他们进行了私底下的斡旋，达成了协议，同意了些不合理的条款，Stark只说他搞定了，却不肯告诉他一点内幕，这是他不能苟同这个亿万富翁的一点，他看起来能够搞定一切，像是个狂妄自大的独裁Alpha，像是这个族群里的头领，事实上自己才是这支队伍中唯一的Alpha，可是他也并不是想挑起争端，让谁见识一下头领的威严什么的，然后借此来显示自己的权威，相反他从来不是这种人，他们是一个团队，每个人都有着独佳的优秀天赋，在任何时候都能独当一面，虽然还存在这样那样的问题，可是他觉得几乎可以把这里看做是一个族群了，只是还需要再磨合一阵子，他并不想统治他们，只是想融合他们，正是因为这样，所以他很想提供些力所能及的帮助，而且这是他和Bucky之间的私事，是他带来的麻烦，他很感谢所有人的体贴，而且必须得承认当所有人一言不发地接纳并对Bucky表现出十足的善意时，自己被感动得一塌糊涂，但是Stark把一切做的太周到了，他承担起了所有的损耗支出和赔偿，还有那些麻烦的善后，他想作为团队的一员参与其中，却被告知什么也不用做，每天随便去哪里打打转就好，这让他十分过意不去，并且懊恼。  
他只是想帮点忙，而Stark从来不会直接向他寻求帮助。  
他把手指压在了触控板上，用指纹来解锁Bucky的房门，对方惯例地看了他一眼，检查报告被他卷成一筒捏在手里，“要看吗？”Steve问道。  
Bucky伸出手，Steve把那卷纸递给了他，然后摸索着床板坐下来，对方用一只手把纸摊平，Steve琢磨着该怎么开口。  
“我不知道那是什么感觉。”他慢慢斟酌着，“我是说，Omega激素过高。”  
对方的眼神从纸面上扫过，对这句话并没有什么响应，Steve习惯了，他像是自言自语一样，挽起自己的袖子，把那些Alpha抑制贴都撕下来丢进了垃圾桶。绵延的悸动击中了他，让他的心跳一下快速起来，“也许这样，”他停了停，咽下口中分泌过剩的唾液，“可以体会一点你的痛苦。”  
Bucky还在认真地研读那几张报告单，Steve不知道他是不是看到了结论，金发的男人把手指放在嘴边，静静地看着对方美好的下颌线，他又长出了一些胡茬，因为呼吸而导致嘴唇有着微小的颤动，感觉空气像是灼热的酷夏中暴雨将来前的空气，身体表面覆满了累赘的湿热，让人难以呼吸，他的眉头扭成一团，只能想些别的事来转移注意力，可是该死的，Bucky在吸引着他，在诱惑着他，他艰难地吞下一口唾沫，“他们建议…”  
“Alpha。”Bucky干脆地说出了这个词，他把那张报告单扣到了一旁，偏过头从落下来的头发缝隙里看着垃圾桶里那些被抛弃的抑制贴，他已经很久没有接受过命令了，这个监管者真是十足的温和派，让他产生过短暂的幻想，不过事实上他们都一样。他才不在意过量注射抑制剂会有什么副作用呢，他也不在乎对方会不会不继续给他提供药剂和能够阻绝气味的制服，他不需要Alpha，不需要怜悯和帮助，他对痛苦有着与生俱来的抗性，可是那有什么用呢，他所有的挣扎和反抗，也抵不过对方一个命令，这场怀柔把戏玩得太投入了，他几乎要信以为真了，其实说到底，他们总会下令的，总会让他服从的。  
他最后把目光定格在对方的脸上，“我恐怕上次你就是用这种借口做的吧。”他挑起眉梢，发出了一个询问口气的肯定句。  
Steve难堪极了，痛苦地揉乱了自己的头发，他告诉过Bucky两个人的关系，而他现在的口气就好像知道自己曾经就滥用过职权，现在又想再爽一下了。  
他的神经被撕扯着，连唾液都沾上了苦涩的味道，同时试图在这无尽的泥沼中理清一条头绪来，怎么让对方相信自己，理解他并不是把他当做一个工具，理解自己对他的感情并不像他以为的那样令人唾弃。他嘶哑着出声，“这只是治疗，只是一个合理的治疗建议，如果不积极配合，你会毁了的，就算不是我…也可以帮你找一个合适的…你喜欢的…”他不得不中途停下来积蓄力量，让对话可以继续下去，“Alpha…”  
“那就下令吧。”Bucky的眼神没有焦距，他空洞洞地看着Steve，表现出了对谈话内容的毫无兴致。  
强制性的命令不会让他感觉到屈辱和不堪，现在的他可接受不了那些，照那些人的话来说，他又需要修理了，不过反正就这样了，下次醒过来说不定就忘了，没什么大不了的。  
Steve看到Bucky的手指收紧，那几张报告纸已经快要被捏破了，而本人显然没有意识到这件事。他痛恨这种气氛，焦躁地起身，一拳砸在了墙上，感觉到墙体和指骨对冲在体内荡起的痛楚，让自己冷静了一些，“听着，听着…我不是在玩欲擒故纵的游戏。”他叉着头发捋到脑后，在房间内来回转圈，“我不会命令你，不会使用你，不会做任何你不喜欢做的事。”他来到Bucky身边，跪在他脚下，抓住他的双手，带着备受煎熬的痛苦眼神，望进他的瞳孔中，“相信我一次，就这一次，Bucky，你看，我忍住了，我没有强迫你…我不用任何的抑制剂，也没有隔断气味，这真的很痛苦，我完全明白你的处境，所以相信我好吗，相信我…除此以外我不知道该怎么做了，别这么对自己，我不是为了什么不可告人的目的，我知道你不喜欢这样，如果有别的法子，如果我能代替你，如果可以让我代替你，我一定会毫不犹豫去做的…”  
Bucky在对方身上聚拢视线，他的嘴唇动了动，然后房间的日光灯忽然熄灭了，不止是房间，Steve和他同时听到整栋大楼因为持续供电而发出的嗡嗡声戛然而止，他们两个人陷入了不详的寂静的黑暗之中，Steve的第一反应是把手中的人拉进了怀里，他四下打量，五感都在快速地运作着。  
“Bucky，情况不太妙，在这里等我好吗，我的装备在隔壁，只要几分钟就行，别动，等我回来。”Steve在几分钟后确认了这一层没有遭遇突发状况，但是他不保证接下来两个人依然安全，他不能这样和Bucky暴露在空气里，他需要制服，还有他的盾牌。  
而对方此时乖巧的就像是一只猫，沉默地把他的话当做命令应允了，然后Steve离开了，这栋大厦的发电系统不应该那么脆弱，它自成一体，并且还有完善的备用动能，但是这么久，他们依然被困在黑暗中，这不正常。  
Steve在三分钟后回到了Bucky的房间，Bucky已经从床上站了起来，面无表情地盯着他，这场景有些似曾相识，那不是并肩作战的气氛，它让Steve想到了不久以前，航母上那场对峙，和这时的情况太相似了，房间里没有多余的气味，但是他还是发现了隐蔽在阴影中其他人的踪迹，他听到了衣服发出的细微的摩擦声。Steve抬起胳膊，他擦了擦拳头，把盾握在手中，“你们是想现在出来，或者等我把你们揍出来？”  
几个全副武装的男人出现在了冬兵身后，他们配了冲锋枪，戴着夜视镜，其中一个男人摘下脸上那副累赘的装备，冲他咧开嘴角笑了，“好久不见，Captain。”  
Steve盯着他，从齿缝里一个字一个字迸出他的名字，“Rumlow。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及一些Steve和Stark因为理念导致的争端，在前章其实有一些小小的铺垫了，并且最终这些伤害到了Bucky，虽然大家的出发点都是好的，如果介意请谨慎观看，仍然是大量的剧情过渡，总之，还是希望大家阅读愉快，如果有什么意见非常非常欢迎留言告诉我！

Rumlow泰然自若地在屋子里走动，他看到床上那团报废的报告单，捡起来，把它展开了。Steve的眼睛跟随着他，但是更多的时候还是落在Bucky身上的，他警惕着他身后那几个男人，并试图向Bucky传达让他安心的眼神。  
“别担心，队长，我今天不是来寻仇的，只是来接出走的小姑娘回家。”Rumlow绕到Bucky身后，他抬起手来，暴力地压低他的脖子，用粗糙的手套按住赤裸的后颈反复摩擦，这么做的时候他看着Steve，那个金色头发的Alpha，他一只手甩着那张报告单，然后满意地看着冬兵完好的后颈，带着和炫耀共存的鄙夷，“哈，没用过吗，真让人意外，我本来还期待能瞧一场好戏的，比如说，朱丽叶与罗密欧令人唏嘘的谢幕。”  
Steve根本没在意， 在这个房间里只有四个人，这个数目他还搞得定，他现在最紧张的，是Bucky的状态，他真是疯了，他不该离开他的，哪怕是一分钟也不应该那么做，这三分钟足够发生任何事了，他盯着正处于Rumlow压制下的Bucky，焦虑地舔了一口嘴唇，“Bucky…”  
对方盯着他，拳头握紧了，虽然没有反抗，但他的眼睛里满是怒火。Steve现在才看到他在发丝中间露出来的电极片，贴在他的太阳穴上，他在颤抖，自己却不知道是不是因为那东西让他太疼了。  
“Bucky，过来。”Steve试探地伸出手，“你还记得我，是吗？”在他身后的三个男人抬起枪来，Steve完全相信，如果Bucky对自己表现出一丝一毫的善意，他们就会毫不犹豫的开枪射击，可是他们不会射杀他，他无比清楚Bucky对他们的意义，他们只会打自己，这可能会让Bucky受点伤，但是只要有几秒钟的反应时间就够了，他就能把Bucky纳入保护之下。只要Bucky…只要他是站在自己这边的。  
他充满期待的蓝眼睛很快就被失望填充了，Bucky没有给出他任何回应，他既没有向他踏出一步，但是也没有攻击的意思，凡事总是要往好里想，这说明还有转圜的余地，他又强迫自己精神起来，“你们对他做了什么？”这句质问是向Rumlow发起的。  
他察觉到有一滴汗从Bucky的鬓角渗出来了。他控制不住地向Bucky移动了一步，那是微小的，连他自己也没有察觉的，本能的一步。  
对方反应迅速地开了枪，打在他身边的地板上，弹孔的痕迹离他有一段距离，硝烟在空气中弥散，他慢慢嗅到了火药的味道。  
“对他做什么？”Rumlow低哑的笑声回荡在静谧的空间里，“你是不是搞错了，我们一直在教导他做正确的事，实现他的价值。如果不是因为你的干扰，他就是最完美的武器，该被质问对他做了什么的是你。”  
Bucky从鼻腔中发出了粗重的，如同野兽咆哮一般的呼吸，Rumlow的手还停留在他的脖子上，Steve知道Rumlow是个Alpha，而Bucky还在发情期，他不知道那副手套阻绝力有多好，可是这种挑衅真的让他愤怒了。  
“还是你自负地认为我们是小说里的邪恶反派人物，嗯？事实上话语权一直是掌握在胜利者手中的，你所服务的世界一样污秽，而你就抱持着幼稚到不堪一击的脆弱正义…”Rumlow把一把上了膛的手枪交到Bucky手里，“去死吧。”  
他松开Bucky的脖子，把人往前送了一把，“士兵，完成你的任务，清除目标，杀了他。”  
Bucky向前走了一步，电极片从他的脑袋上脱落了。黑暗中很难看清他的眼睛，他的拇指沿着眼眶抹过，那是一种如同涂抹战妆的宣誓，Steve的手里握着盾牌，却从来没有像这次一样不知所措，他失去了目的，又一次被迫和挚友对决，而这一次，不是为了拯救无辜的民众，只是为了让他从自己身边逃离，重归黑暗。  
Steve痛苦地摇头，“Bucky，原谅我…”他低声地喃喃自语，“原谅我…”他们之间短短的距离仿佛走了永恒那么久。  
Steve抬起手中的盾牌，向着Bucky的方向甩了出去，后者偏头做出了躲闪的姿势，但是盾牌偏移了，他一开始就不是为了击中他而扔出去的，它在对方身后转了个弯，沿着不可思议的曲形轨迹击中了站在了身后的两名恐怖分子的脑袋，而后Steve冲了过去，与此同时Bucky也加了速，两个人在中途相遇，Steve一扬手回收了盾牌，他看到Bucky抬起来的黑洞洞枪口，几乎在挡住要害的同时射出了密集的子弹，盾面抵消了那些攻击，他屈身下蹲，从Bucky严密的防线之下滑出去，胳膊上的盾牌横切了第三个人的膝盖，在他跪倒之后猛击了他的头部，对方几乎是一声不吭地就倒了下去，Steve听到了快速的上膛声，他甚至没来得及用眼睛定位，只靠声音传来的方向防守了一波火力密集的攻击，整个人蜷在盾牌之后，空气中满是呛人的味道。而在这之后，一只有力的手把他提了起来，然后扔了出去，他感觉到脊柱撞击墙壁的钝痛，那劲道让他的身体麻痹了几秒，如果是普通人大概会直接昏过去，可是就几秒的功夫，他又遭到了强火力的追击，他用盾牌挡住了，在遮蔽之后寻找主谋者的身影，并且很快在阴暗的角落发现了Rumlow，对方拉下了夜视镜，并没有插手这场战斗的意思，奇怪的是，他手上换了一副武器，看起来有点像双节棍，明明是热武器更适合掩护，他却放弃了原来的冲锋枪，这幕不协调的场景让Steve觉得奇怪，他的脑海中闪过一些零星的互不相干的片段，他在寻找这些不协调之间的通性，企图从中分析点什么出来，可是线索太少了，自己得再让他暴露出更多的信息才行。他目测了和Bucky的安全距离，在盾牌的掩护之下，朝Rumlow攻了过去，Bucky紧随其后向他冲了过来，Steve的盾牌先攻，狠狠砸进了结实的墙面之中，Rumlow矮身护住了脑袋，Steve在他的视线离开自己的一刹那拉近了两个人的距离，对准那张脸狠狠揍了一拳，“这一下是为了Bucky，告诉你，这就是私人恩怨。”  
对方的两条棍子之间是用钢丝连接的，他缠住了Steve的一只手，把他甩了出去，Steve抓住他的手没有放开，两个人一起滚了出去，他不怀疑Rumlow是格斗高手，但是他这次和自己对抗的力道同上次不一样，太奇怪了，太奇怪了。  
Steve还没来得及深究，因为在那之后没几秒，他就陷入了Bucky来势汹汹的进攻之中，那只有力的胳膊抓住他，他也迅速地反制住了那只铁臂，两个人在撕咬在一起，进行着短暂而快速的交锋，Bucky加大了力道，卡着他的喉咙，把他撞到了墙上，Steve伸出一只手来，摸索到墙上，去够他的盾牌，他在即将碰到那扇振金的边缘时，对视上了Bucky的眼神，无比黑暗，深不见底的冷酷视线，可是那张脸，明明是Bucky的，那个会搂着肩膀安慰他的男人，这次用上了足以捏碎他喉骨的力量。Steve最终放弃了去拿自己的武器，他抓着Bucky的手，扯动嘴角，艰难地向外卸力， 男人用右手握着的那把枪，沿着Steve的制服曲线，一寸寸地挪上去，对准他没有被护甲包裹的下颌，枪口指着那里，这把枪上过膛，保险是开着的，Steve甚至可以感觉到枪管传过来的热度，他急促地呼吸着，目不转睛地看着Bucky，后者紧皱着眉头，牙齿露了出来，像是一头被威胁的食肉动物。  
“原谅我…Bucky，我本来想拯救你的…我本来想阻止你的，希望你清醒的时候，不要记得这一幕，你没有伤害我，你从来不会伤害我。”Steve想过一百种改变这种处境的办法，可是那也只是让情况回到了几分钟之前，他们仍然会继续战斗，会拼个你死我活，而且总有一天，还会面对这种情景的，一次又一次的，好像陷入了无尽循环的噩梦，作为拿取武器的替代，他抬起手，抚摸Bucky的侧脸，那里有一片被打斗的残骸波及的瘀伤，“Bucky，是不是很疼？”   
那口气听起来明明比自己更加的疼痛，Bucky野兽一样的瞳孔死死盯着他，然后脸上虚张声势的凶狠好像破碎的镜面一样崩塌了，他吼叫着扣动了扳机，Steve已经做好了最坏的打算，只是他在准备永久合上双眼之前，看到黑暗中映射在他脸颊上的红色光斑，而枪声响起之后他也并未感觉到意料之中的疼痛，一丝一毫也没有，因为Bucky的枪口对准的是他的左臂，打进了翕合的缝隙之中，穿透了电路板，发出了刺耳的电流声。  
那之后让Steve人生中更为悲恸的一幕就在他的眼前发生了，他因为失去废弃铁臂的控制而松懈下来，然后眼睁睁看着那个红色的光斑，那个便于狙击手标准的光斑，变成了一朵盛开在Bucky身体上的血花，鲜艳地绽放了。  
他甚至来不及推开他，他做了，但是已经晚了。  
那几秒过得像是永生一样久远，Steve跪下去压住Bucky的伤口，子弹穿透了他的左肩，泅浸成了一滩黑色的漩涡，它们好像恶魔一样在他的衣服上扩张着，仿佛马上就要淹没他， Steve慌张地撕下袖子给他包扎，对方湿润的眼睛里好像闪烁着星光，他已经松开了那把枪，想要伸手去摸Steve的身体，Steve乱糟糟地把他的手指抓在自己脸上，用肩膀夹着他，“没事的，Bucky，没事的。”他的手上全是血迹，现在连脸上都是了。  
“Steve，太好了。”对方看着他露出一个久违的微笑，“你没受伤，太好了。”窗外传来螺旋桨吵闹的噪音，舱门打开着，Stark和一个头发灰白的男人坐在里面，除了飞行员，还有第三个人，那个人刚刚收起了手中的狙击枪。  
他转过头去看躺在地上的Rumlow，对方艰难地冲他打了招呼，抹掉了脸上的生物电子伪装。露出了鹰眼硬朗的棱角。  
“抱歉，Cap，奉命行事。”他有气无力地说了一句。  
大厦的电力系统迅速地恢复了正常，医务人员涌进来，带走了Bucky和Clint，还有三个在一开始就被撂倒的特战队员。  
几分钟后Stark带着身边的男人站到了Steve面前，后者的身上的血渍已经变成了暗沉的棕黑色。  
他看起来好像还不能从极大的震怒中反应过来，Stark走到他身边，他不知道怎么开口，只能先咳了一声，让语气听起来自然些，“这位是罗斯将军…嗯，他受命考察冬兵的安全等级，抱歉这件事没有提前通知你…我们当时以为他会开枪，形势所迫，所幸的是并没有打中要害，嘿，你还好吗？”  
Steve看起来狼狈极了，他的身上除了脏污就是血迹，和这间被破坏得天翻地覆的房间一样，Stark见到他还是神思恍惚的状态，有些担心，伸出手去拍他的肩膀，手指马上要与他接触的时候，对方抬起手来，抓住了他的胳膊，那套贴身剪裁的高级西装袖口被烙上了一个黑污的血印。Stark和Steve的视线对上了，前者舔着嘴角，吞了一口口水，他已经知道了，看到他的表情他就已经知道了，对方根本不是有没有事的问题，他已经是一头暴怒的狮子了，说真的他还没见过美国队长发脾气呢。  
“Jarvis。”他在意识到危险之前就呼唤了自己的管家，玻璃展示柜里的机甲被激活了， 因为听到召唤而进行了启动自检，然后迅速地，向自己的主人飞了过来。  
“告诉我是谁的主意。”对方的口气平静。  
Stark倒宁愿他现在大砸特砸地发泄一通，他频繁地舔着嘴唇，一直以来Stark都觉得自己是个擅长交际的人，可是现在，他不知道该怎么安抚对方，而且还是在一个国防部的上将面前，告诉他这是一个审查，一个考核，是他所同意的不平等协议中的一条，天知道他让步了更多，他，Tony Stark，就算被几十把枪对着，就算有好几颗导弹锁定了他的坐标，就算站在公审的被告席上，单枪匹马和这个国家的顶层权力机构对峙，就算可能会一无所有，也从来不会退却的他，为了帮一个背负着无数人命的杀手争取一个活下去的机会，他低头了。而现在号称对那个人最上心的男人现在反而打算质问他了。  
Jarvis到的恰到好处，机甲感应到他的手环，契合到了他未被钳制的左臂上。  
“看来你是铁了心打算干上一架了。”对方扔开他的右手，站起来，从墙上拔下自己的盾牌。


	18. Chapter 18

“等一下，我可不是来看你们打架的。”罗斯上校往前踏了一步，站在了两名危险分子之间，“我的时间宝贵。”  
他的口气带着居高临下的傲慢。  
Steve卸下来的盾牌重新回到了手上，缠紧护甲的时候他再一次注意到了身上的血渍，事实上这次冲突当中，没有任何人流血，除了Bucky，他一直希冀的，完整的，和睦的团队，一个令人骄傲的优秀族群，他现在发现，那只是天真的妄想而已，他与Bucky才是一类人，是被巨大的时间滚轮抛弃的两颗小小的螺丝钉，穿过历史的洪流罅隙，掉落在了不合时宜的世界中，他们是怪异而不正常的存在，孤独，无望，而且很难再找到适合他们这样的失落物该处的位置。  
人们将这样一个古怪的存在视为英雄，他是个英雄吗？他才不这么想，他体验过那些被当成精神偶像的日子，被人们的幻想塑造成一个永远不会失败永远不会踟蹰也永远不会误入歧途的神像。然而只有他自己知道，他和16岁的巷子里，连一个个子高一点的Beta都打不过的孱弱矮个头，一直是相同的内在。人们会将那个他当做偶像吗？当然不会，他们疯了才会那么做。  
可是他就是他。  
被打扮成花枝招展的猴子，揉捏成逗乐小丑的形象，去迎合人们的口味，去扮演一个假冒的英雄。他们从一开始看到的就只是一个虚伪的神话。  
只有Bucky知道那些不实的光环和皮囊下真实的内在，他是一个会失败，会踟蹰，也会做错事的倔脾气。  
只有他在的时候，他才不会觉得像是在这个高墙林立的钢铁丛林中迷失了，他不需要伪装的坚强来对抗未知带来的无助和恐惧，他曾一次又一次的去见Peggy，想从她那里获得力量，像他曾经在她那里得到的一样，一个吻，一股勇气。可是他不知道自己只能带给她悲伤，他与她错过的，遗憾与思念的七十年，在那一刻痛苦像是决堤一样冲破眼眶，Peggy的眼泪如同巨石压在他的心上，他一度以为她是自己与这个世界最后一丝脆弱的联系，他想依靠她，却又不敢再靠近她，他只是一个应该和历史一同埋葬的变数，为什么又要现身来毁灭她最后的平静。  
直到他再次遇到Bucky。  
这个世界上不会再有一个人，像是他撕裂的另一半灵魂一样给自己完整的安全感了。他了解Bucky的痛苦，就像是Bucky了解他。他们可以牺牲自己为了让对方过得更好，而让他们坚持着在命运的玩弄之下继续苟延残喘的，也依然只有彼此。  
而刚刚就在他的眼前，他们险些夺走了他。  
他的左拳在右手的血迹上撞了一下，像是和Bucky进行了一个仪式。  
“Tony。”他出声。  
Stark发现他眼中的怒意已经消弭了，他的机械手臂松懈下来，长长松了一口气。  
“我要带走Bucky。”  
接下来的话让这个衣冠楚楚的男人楞在了原地。  
“如果，如果需要我们的话，我们会出现的，我会看着他，如果他再变成冬兵，我会解决的，你们不会信任他，我也不能再信任你们了。”  
Stark脑门上的青筋因为暴怒而绷起，他抬手，用那只包裹了护甲的铁臂，狠狠砸在了墙上，墙面轰地一声从他的拳心蔓延出蛛网一样的裂隙。  
上校在两人旁若无人的尴尬冷场中咳了一声，尽量保持着应有的风度，“Stark，你解决他，我出去等你。”  
“好啊。”一声不屑地嗤笑从Stark的嘴里发出来，精心修剪的胡子配合嘴角的弧度挑起一抹讥讽的味道，他没有理会身后中途退场的男人，专注地怒视着Steve，“带上你的杀人宝贝，从正门出去，不出十米周围就会被封锁得爬不进一只蚂蚁，到时候他可不会只有一个穿透伤，也没有一群天天围着他打转的医疗团队，我在为他尽可能地争取权益，只需要付出这么一点小小的代价，远比他应该付出的代价小得多，什么时候你才能改变那种上个世纪老古董式的天真思考，现实一点想想我们的处境，别像脑子忘了解冻一样顽固不化？”  
“应该付出的代价不是由你来衡量的，Tony，你越权了，哪怕在你眼中只是很小的代价，你也不知道那会造成多大的伤害，我们无权擅自插手别人的人生，你不能用自己的观念来帮助别人，那并不能被称之为好意。” Steve停了一下，露出个苦涩的笑容，他扔掉盾牌，意味着放弃了战斗，他不该也不想和曾经的同伴动手，他承认是有那么一瞬间，愤怒控制了他的身体，而现在，他强迫自己冷静了下来，他可以和他大打一场，那有什么用呢？现实不会因此而有任何的改变。“抱歉，我刚刚气昏头了，我曾经真实地失去过他一次，我眼睁睁看着他摔下去，我在梦中把当时的场景重演了无数遍，如果我的动作再快点，如果我再靠近他一点，或许就能抓住他，可是再也没有机会了，我每从梦中醒来就失去他一次，它们不间断的折磨着我，就好像是我害死了他。直到最近，我才变得能够平静下来，而今晚，那个梦境又重现了。”  
Stark是个心软的人，这个词用来形容一个军火起家风流成性的资本家也许有点怪异，不过他知道自己作为一个被惯坏了的公子哥的秉性，如果Steve要跟他打，他会奉陪到底，即使他差点被说服了，他也不会口头承认自己的错误的，他当然是有理由的，他并不是出于恶意的，可是现在的Steve，垂头丧气地倾诉着他的不安，他的身上甚至染着让他最重视的人的鲜血，那些血还没干透呢，Stark就开始后悔了。左手的武装发出了一声嗡鸣，然后从他的胳膊上被卸了下去。  
“好吧，我说。”他把正装的领结往下拉了拉，干涩地道了个非正式的歉，“下次我会考虑一个更周详的方案，不过无论如何，现在事情都已经发生…并且过去了，也许现在我们该去看看治疗情况，往好里想，他又恢复正常了。”Stark犹豫了一下，“你刚才说什么来着，我尊重你的想法，不过就算要带走他，至少也要等他能走路。”  
Steve没有说话，他也不知道该说什么，道谢，或者道歉，都不太适合这个场景。他试过融入他们，想尝试着，像街上那些居住在一个屋檐下，共享着同样的喜悦和悲愁情绪的人们一样，组建一个族群，在他们之间建立坚不可摧的情感的纽带，或许就能够在这个世界里找到自己的位置，事实证明他失败了，他必须在他们和Bucky之间选择其中一项，这样对大家都好。

Bucky的机械手被固定在合金架上，它的修葺不全是属于医生的范畴，不过Hydra的人很擅长维护它，他们用了镇定剂，给他做了手术，包扎好了伤口，然后留给了他一个足够安静的可以休息的私人空间，他痊愈速度也算快的了，Steve也没想过会有那么一点点感谢Hydra的疯狂科学家的时候。  
他坐到了Bucky的床边，那是一张窄小的单人病床，他们两人想要挤在一起并不容易，可是Steve仍然轻轻地靠了过去，他贴着Bucky，小心翼翼地躺到了他的身后，他不想侵占那个男人舒适的空间，只好缩减自己的资源，身体几乎有一半是悬在外面的，然后伸出一只手来，环抱住他，把自己的手搭在了他的腰上，Steve感受到了他胸腔均匀而有力的起伏，还有透过布料传递而来的温暖。  
Bucky的呼吸，Bucky的体温，他活着的证明。  
Steve收紧了自己的臂弯。对方背对着他，慢慢睁开了眼睛。Steve察觉到了他呼吸的变化，对方没有动，所以他也贪恋这份难得的宁静。  
“他又回来了。”Bucky缓缓说道。  
“是你回来了，你赢了，凯旋而归。”Steve低声回答。  
“可能还会有下一次。”  
“下一次我也会在你身边的。”  
“就算我会伤害你。”  
“你伤害自己才是真的在伤害我。”  
“值得吗？”  
“如果你是我，你会觉得值得的，Bucky，等你好点了，我们离开这里。你有什么想去的地方？”  
“不知道…有什么不会伤害到任何人的地方？”  
“好主意，那就选个暖和的地方吧。”  
“Steve。”  
“嗯？”  
“Steve。”Bucky又重复了一遍他的名字。  
“嗯。”  
Steve感觉到了他的手，在自己的身体上游动，他本来以为对方是在确认自己的存在，谁知道那几根指头准确地找到了那些抑制贴的位置，把它们从自己的身体上撕了下来。  
然后他闻到了香味，比以往任何一次都要强烈的，美丽的，诱人的，想要成为谁的所属的Omega的味道。  
Bucky的一只手被固定住了，他在自己的怀里低下头，头发向两侧滑开，露出了干净完整的后颈，“来吧。”  
那种邀请的意味再明显不过。  
Steve的呼吸声粗重起来，他有点手足无措了，他不确定对方这样做到底说明了什么，他一下子连手都不知道放在哪里好了。  
如果真的是自己以为的意思，真的是自己希望的那样。  
上帝啊，他要疯了。


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky察觉到他的犹豫，转了个身，方便能够看到Steve的表情，只有对方不规律的呼吸太让人不安了。手臂依然受制，现在的他只能侧躺，或者平躺，“你是不是…”他有点退缩，想问问这样的邀约是不是太突兀了，本来这也不是一个坚定的打算，他知道被标记不会让他从生理上完全变成另一个人，可是依然会带给他一些新的东西，因为激素的影响，更多的是心理上的，会改变目前这种相处模式的格局，他现在都还不能找到和Steve稳定相处的办法，他也不能确定这样做对两个人好不好，可是Steve放弃了那个新的族群，那些新的同伴，选择了他，然后就只有他了，他们只有彼此了，他能给Steve的，也就只有一个咬痕而已。  
和他结成一个小小的，简单的，却远比世间其他一切更加牢固坚韧的契约。  
而他并没有来得及把话说完，他转过来的那一刻，看到Steve眸子里深海一样的欲壑，被硝烟和鲜血激荡过的属于掠夺者的本性，在性激素的引诱下完全的释放了出来，他的气味，他的表情，他的动作，他表现出来的一切，都像是头瞄准猎物跃跃欲试的危险野兽。  
而他的身体对此做出了回应，它喜欢这些，浓郁的，丰盈的，因为自身兴奋起来的Alpha味道，会带给他机能上的平衡，这是长久进化形成的自然智慧，是相互吸引的本能的需求。Bucky注意到Steve吞了一口口水，他的喉结明显地上下滑动了一下，两个人可以闻到彼此的呼吸，在馥郁的诱惑之中看起来美好并且性感。  
然后在这之中他们首先交换了一个亲吻。Steve的嘴唇同对方相接，然后舌头更深入地入侵了他的口腔，狂热，残暴，既不绅士，也不温柔，仿佛温和只是遮蔽在他本性之上的假象。他扯掉了Bucky那条只有着一条橡筋带束缚的单薄病号裤，把它们远远甩开，然后推开他的双腿，他的身体比起实际表现出来的要消瘦得多，他并不是第一次碰触这具肉体，但是这丝毫不能减少它对自己造成的吸引，他有着能让自己成瘾的魅力，更何况这次和以往都不一样，这次他们将完成更加深刻，更加坚定的羁绊。  
他的口腔中，他的身体里，因为期待涌动着难以压抑的热潮，Bucky的头发洒在床上，望向他的眼睛里有一层迷蒙的湿气，他的瞳孔是浅色的，清澈通透，现在像是笼罩着雾面的宝石。与此同时他的皮肤上覆盖了细密的汗水，让自己的手指在抓住他的时候有些打滑，他用了力，指痕嵌在了紧实的大腿上，然后把Bucky拉向了自己，在他向自己敞开的空隙之中，踏实地进入了那具身体。  
对方那只自由的手掌牢牢抓住了枕头，发出了一声短促的呻吟，他还不够放松，比那次“Beta的交配”来得好一些，可是也没好多少。Steve停了下来，俯下身去握住Bucky的手，他另一只手托着他的腿根尽可能地往上抬，好完整地暴露出那个入口来迎合自己，他感觉紧张，不过也能感觉到进入的过程并不是那么艰涩，里面仍然算是湿润的，他一边亲吻着Bucky一边持续地打开他，拓进的感觉让人无比振奋，他兴奋地好像尾椎被电流打过，连头皮都发麻了，很紧，连难移动，但是也很棒，他们的汗水和气味融合在一起，发酵得像是种新的味道，但是这种感觉更加的美好了。Steve能听到自己的心跳，还有Bucky握住自己的手，他没有像抓住枕头那么用力，但还是挺有劲的，他们紧密地联系在一起。他掰着Bucky的屁股，让他能够放松一些，他知道那里还能吃下更多，他还有的是余地，之前的任何一次，他都能把自己整个吞下去，直到撑得满满的，像只餍足的猫一样发出满意的喘息。  
只是这一次，自己会在他的肚子里展开，会鼓起那个从未行使过它真正用途的结。  
Steve压着Bucky，对方不适地挣扎了一下，但是很快也兴奋了起来，当他适应了那个坚挺的凶器，在他充满弹性而温暖的身体中的存在，当他适应了它，很快就体会到了一种强烈的混乱的快感，无论是进入还是滞留，它撩动着他体内最微末的神经，整个身体都要颤抖起来，这才只是进入而已，他湿得像是在水里泡过，同时Steve还在吻他，Alpha液大量的涌入他的口中，让他连呼吸和喘息都发不出来，它们被粗鲁地灌进来，强迫自己接受，沿着喉咙呛进肚子里，他要拼命吞咽才能腾出一丝留给氧气的空间，就像是溺水一样，就像是窒息一样，但是这不令人讨厌，这是一种原始的充满了野性的发泄，Bucky自己也好不到哪里去，他也在掠夺Steve的一切。他的脚跨在Steve的髋骨上，后者的裤子都只来得及脱了一半，他帮他踢掉了半截，在他彻底进入自己的时候，冰凉的皮带扣打在了大腿内侧，Bucky打了个哆嗦，却并不愿意男人因为这小小的插曲而离开自己。  
Steve抱着他，慢慢腾腾地用一个非常别扭的姿势把裤子给拽掉了，中间他抽出来一些，Bucky的脚踝把他顶住推了回来，Steve有些讶异地去看对方的表情，他已经显得有些神志不清了，完全被本能驱动着，渴望索求着面前的这个Alpha。  
他现在完全暴露在毫无防备的状况下，表现出了一个Omega在发情期应有的真正的样子，而且因为长期的药物控制和精神压抑，他的反馈比在Alpha的陪伴下规律度过每一个发情期的Omega要来得更加汹涌澎湃，任何的碰触对他而言都是强烈到难以言喻的刺激。  
Steve带给他的并非疼痛，而是让人近乎崩溃的快感，他开始毫无意识地摆动起自己的腰，但是又无法承受这种猛烈的接触，眼前一片模糊，呼吸变得支离破碎，他搂着Steve的肩膀，把他压在怀里，咬他，舔他，连身上的一滴汗都不放过。Steve退开一点，然后又重重撞进去，Bucky的腰弓了起来，他们紧密无间的贴合，相交的皮肤之间溢出一片湿腻黏滑的水迹，在撞击之下发出色情的声响。  
然后在这让人发狂的欲望的潮汐之中，Steve保持着深入的姿势，推开Bucky的脑袋，让他侧过头，露出了脖子，他的后颈，有一片因为高热泛着浅红色的印记，Steve低下头去亲吻他，然后伸出舌头舔过那里，Bucky还沉浸在Steve带给他的蒙昧的狂热之中，他甚至已经不能意识到对方现在正准备做什么了。  
而后他在Steve的牙齿与自己的腺体亲和的时候，发出了嘶哑的疼痛而勾人的哀鸣，他全身不住地颤抖着，而Steve压着他，不容反抗地把自己的牙齿嵌入他的腺体之中，他的唾液涌入伤口，置换着腺体内充沛的Omega激素，十分醇郁的，高浓度的味道，像是麻醉剂一样，给予他无与伦比的痛快，他不知道过了多久，他的脑子一片空白，他在噬咬的时候在Bucky体内成了结，并且感觉到一直艰难地容纳自己的地方被撑开了。  
这是一个对Omega而言毫无快感甚至还有点痛苦的过程，对Alpha而言却截然不同，它代表着一种精神和生理上同调的征服，Omega在自己的怀里变得虚弱而臣服，然后只要再来个两三次加强的噬咬和缔结，他们就会也只会对这个Alpha表现出沉迷一样的上瘾症状，并且更容易对这个标记过自己的Alpha发情。  
Bucky看起来很疼，他被翻了个身，脖子后面夸张地肿着，肚子里还有一个硌人的结。两个人满身汗水，粘糊糊地挤在一起，Steve无措地抱着Bucky，谢天谢地，他现在总算是冷静下来了，现在就等着那个起结的小Steve平息它的冲动了，屁股下面的床单湿了个透，可是Bucky的金属胳膊是被捆住的，就算打算抱着他换个地方也没有办法，对方看起来也进入了低潮期，暂时的。他想他得去拿点吃的给Bucky，对方需要补充水分，还有能量，可是，他试着抽动自己，却只让Bucky迷迷糊糊地发出了有些疼痛的低吟，Steve顿时连呼吸都放轻了。  
他只能慢慢等着，同时不断地温柔地吻着Bucky脖子上的伤口，同时还是不敢相信，他们就这么做了，就这么完成了，一个咬痕，一个自己的咬痕，还有现在埋在对方体内的，坚实的结，同这些相比，他在Bucky肚子里留下种子的快感，都要排到第三位往后了。  
当然最重要的是，Bucky已经属于他的事实，当然他也知道自己是属于Bucky的，可是他再也不用因为Bucky混乱的无法抑制的激素水平而担心的心惊肉跳了，他与他共享了同一个联结，他不再需要那些抑制剂。  
他以后只需要自己，就好像自己也只需要他。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇到这一章就完结了，结局可能不算尽如人意，因为剧情是发生在队2之后复3之前的，并不能算作HE，所以先行预警，如果不能接受可以暂时不要阅读这一章，之后我会再开一部队3背景下的新篇的，整体走向肯定是he请务必放心

Steve在第二天的傍晚才从治疗室出来，但那并不意味着他们的终结，他是出来寻找食物和水的，在Bucky的第五个低潮期内，他没有给他自己的结。  
正常Omega的低潮期会持续的更长一点，中途会有一些留给Alpha休憩并且照顾他们虚弱的Omega的时间，Steve并不知道其他人是什么情况，但明显Bucky清醒的时间太短了，短到甚至来不及等他的上一个结消退，这导致自己一刻也无法离开他。  
Steve知道Bucky的情况比较特殊，也明白不能让对方这么肆无忌惮的损耗下去，所以他在第五次的时候暗示Bucky用了嘴，第一次由自己主导的情色游戏让他相当的不好意思，他甚至有些觉得亵渎对方的负罪感，他本来是可以在成结前退出来的，或者干脆地忍住，可是只能借由黏膜渗透吸收激素的设定是个十分冠冕堂皇的借口，Bucky喜欢这样，他需要这样，他甚至不会让一点点精液从嘴里漏出来。Steve因为那些比想象更加刺激的场景狼狈地从房间逃出来，费了好大劲才压抑住继续进行这场繁育本能的冲动，想起自己原本是打算干什么的。  
他避开众人，或者也有可能是所有人体贴地回避了他，他们不可能不知道在那间治疗室发生的事，就算所有人都是Beta也不可能——事实上这幢楼里还是有不少Alpha的——他们虽然对气味不敏感，不过味道不代表一切，如果真的没人发现，恐怕治疗室早就被误闯过好几次了，这种认知让他觉得有些羞怯，好像他的人生中，最难以启齿的一部分隐私被公之于众了。然而他们早晚也要看到Bucky脖子上的咬伤的，知道那是自己留下的标记，是他们两个人的宣誓。他在路过的玻璃幕墙上看到了自己的倒影，下巴覆上一层淡青色的胡茬，用来证明在他处在这段无度的欲望中时时间依然在流逝，还有埋藏在那之下一抹难以掩盖的心满意足的笑容。  
最后Steve找到了一些高热量的食物，香肠，饼干，三明治什么的，还有两捆瓶装淡盐水，他把它们叠成小山搬进了屋子里。打开门的时候注意到Bucky醒过来了，然而这看起来不是什么值得开心的事，Bucky很恐惧，是的，用恐惧形容并不为过。合金的固定架掣肘着他的金属关节，让他没有办法很好的施力，即使如此，他的拳头还是撬起了那东西的一个角，他精神紧张，视线飘忽，疯狂地想逃离那个狭隘的拘束，同时他听到对方在低声呼唤着自己的名字。他会弄伤自己的，Steve在有这种想法的同时，匆忙地将带回来的东西扔到脚下，然后冲过去把对方抱进了怀里，他把Bucky压在胸前，让自己的味道包裹他，充溢于他的鼻腔之间，他感觉到Bucky在接触到自己的一瞬间就伸出手抓住了他，撕扯着那件棉质的衬衣，在上面形成一团小小的难以恢复的褶皱的漩涡，还有让人疼痛的指痕，他不安的程度让自己惊诧。  
“我在这里…”Steve慢慢拍着他的后背，“我只是去拿点吃的。” 他苍白地安慰着对方，干巴巴地回忆着从阅读器里提取过的信息，他被告知Alpha最好不要在自己的Omega首次契结的发情期平复前离开他太久，每一次的契结对Omega来说都宛如一场新生，他们就像是破壳而出的雏鸟一样依赖着和他们缔结的Alpha们，不负责任的离开会给脆弱的他们造成身体和精神上的双重负担，如果你不能负起照顾他们的义务，那么就不要践踏他们。  
Steve没有料到Bucky会醒来的这么快，他只离开了一小会儿，并且他如果提前知道要契结，会早点准备一个更加隐蔽和安全的环境，储存好大量的食物，但是一切都发生的那么措手不及，而他是个最初级的新手，每搞砸一次就会让Bucky吃更多的苦，他一点也不想这样，有时候他真希望自己是个经验老道的Alpha，足够处理任何的意外。Bucky的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，他拽着Steve的衬衫，把它推上去，嘴唇压在结实的腹肌上，伸出舌头来沿着一道隐蔽的沟线下滑。Steve知道再往下是哪里，他忍不住撤了一步，对方跟了上来，然后被金属架扯了回去，他收回舌头，留恋地在嘴角舔了一口，把他的汗液卷进嘴里，然后用那双氤氲的瞳孔仰望着他，他张开嘴，嘶哑地命令对方，“过来。”  
像是一个引诱人堕落的恶魔，简直如同恶魔的化身。  
他从很多年前就是个富有魅力的男人，嘴角弯起的弧度，手指上的小动作，还有钩子一样的眼神，Steve毫不怀疑他为什么会受欢迎，就算是个Beta，他也有比荷尔蒙更好的资本。  
Steve狠狠揉了一把脸，从地上捡起一个三明治，另一只手提起一瓶含盐饮料，扭开盖子喝了一口，这才走过去，低头通过亲吻着喂给了困在床上的男人。对方的嘴唇饱满而柔软，只是因为接触就颤抖起来，吮吸着他口中混合了唾液的充足水分，缠住了他的舌头，索取他，渴望他。  
Steve这么帮他补充了一百毫升左右的损耗，然后停下来，把三明治掰下一小块，放在对方的嘴边，对方很快伸出舌头来，不仅是食物，连他的手指也一起含了进去，他嚼着面包和火腿，舔舐自己手指上的沙拉，灵活地卷起他的指腹。他很擅长这个，用自己的舌头，温柔，又强硬，无论角度如何刁钻都绝不会露出牙齿来，他第一次做的时候就这样熟练了，Steve嫉妒地想着，联系到他之前受欢迎的程度，他可一点也不高兴，他是一个Beta，而那时他们又在一个Omega极度匮乏的年代，虽然他知道Bucky喜欢的一向是娇小可爱的女性Beta们，他有时候甚至会想也许是因为自己是小巧迷你型的才能长久获得他的青睐，可是军伍中可没有那么多合他胃口的类型，要是能早点和他在一起就好了。  
他把手指抽出来，他知道那是自己的一部分，可是他现在连它们都嫉妒了，然后狠狠咬了一大口三明治，抓起Bucky的下巴送了上去。

他们坐在餐桌旁面面相觑。  
这是第四天Steve从医疗室出来之后的事，他们总要解决一下之前和接下来要面对的问题，所以几个人就坐在了这里。  
Steve脸色沉重，他此时并不生气，只是表情看起来有些难过，这让气氛变得十分凝重，“所以你们都参与了这场骗局？”他开了头。  
Stark撇了一下嘴，“准确的说只有我和Natasha，Sam是被支开的，而Clint欠她一个人情。”  
“很好，现在他欠我的了。”Steve张口。  
“好吧，队长，下次听你的。”Clint无奈地偏偏脑袋。  
“他们真的把我的房子搞漏水了！”Sam愤怒地大喊，“邻居投诉了我，在这件事上我和你站同一个立场，事实上在所有事上我都是和你一伙的。”  
“好了好了，”Stark站着，抬起两只手把争论压下去，他看着Sam，“这不是最重要的事，Steve准备带着Barnes先生离开，你也要一起吗？”  
“跟我说这是一个玩笑，”Sam震惊地看向Stark提到的男人，“而且一点也不好笑。”  
“是的，Sam，我想过了，这样对大家比较好，等到Bucky的情况稳定一些，我想那时候再带他回到人多的地方。”Steve摊开手，他停了一下，“这不代表我要退出，我随时都在待命，需要的时候只要发个邮件…嗯，别担心，我会发邮件，那挺简单的。”  
Sam抱住了脑袋，表示不想听他继续说下去了。  
“上次的事之后…他们同意认可他的存在，”Stark舔了一下嘴角，“但是要在罗斯为首的审查委员会面前做一个脑部扫描。”  
Steve抬起头来，难以置信地看着Stark，后者手掌下压了几次，“冷静点，只是简单的脑部扫描，和MRI没什么区别，花不了多久，他们需要给上面一个，嗯，比较正式的书面报告，我核实过协议了，没有问题，而且全程由我们的医务人员来做，就在这里做，他们远程监控。”  
“你发誓不会出问题。”Steve的胳膊驻在桌面上，手指攥成拳头，焦躁地抵在嘴边。  
“是的，没有问题，我发誓，比去楼下的便利店还安全。”Stark郑重其事地回应他，“这之后他们会承认他的身份，在某种程度上他就算合法公民了，你们爱去哪里就去哪里，当然，我还是希望你们最后会回来。”  
Steve紧锁的眉头并未因此而舒展，他只是伸出手来，同Stark握在一起，然后隔着桌子，和他短暂的拥抱了一下，在他耳边低声说了一句“谢谢”还有“会的”。  
这不算是分别，就算是，也只是人生中短暂的插曲，Steve坚信Bucky会恢复的，那才是圆满的结局。  
这之后他回到治疗室。  
Bucky不知道从哪里找来一个橡皮圈，把自己的短发扎了起来，他穿着一件黑色的T恤，对他来说有点紧了，不过这样显得他的身材很好，Steve进来的时候，他正对着镜子企图观察脖子后面的咬痕。房间里有人打扫过了，很明显，Bucky被从床上放了下来，换了一张新床单，他们还给室内通了风，散去了那些浓厚的肉欲的味道。  
Steve站到身后，抱住了他，Bucky盯着镜子里的蓝眼睛，问道，“它是什么样的？”  
“谁？”Steve也看着他。  
“别装傻了，你留下的那个东西，我自己看不到。”  
“啊，”Steve快速地瞄过了一眼，挺糟糕的，从最开始的红肿变成了青紫色，“挺好的，很完美，我把齿印很好地拓上去了，整齐又好看。”他一边说着一边对Bucky露出了笑容，以便展示他真的非常完美的两排牙齿。  
Bucky怀疑地瞪了他一眼，但是也没办法，他嘟囔着，“我会问她们再要一面镜子照照看的，你别想糊弄我。”  
“会让你不舒服吗？”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，“我是说这个咬痕。”  
“不，我觉得它挺热情的。”Bucky想了想，“你记得小时候我们去乡下玩，被蜜蜂蛰了的那次吗？感觉差不多。”  
Steve抱紧了他，“我不知道，那次你把外套脱下来蒙在了我的头上，只有你被攻击了。”  
“真高兴你的记忆力还这么好。”  
“你不是也记得吗？你想起以前的事了？”  
“一点点吧，多数是你的蠢事，真是数不胜数，太让人记忆深刻了，想忘也很难，我说什么都会记得的。”  
“我怎么记得在一起的时候，我才是负责出点子的那个？”  
Bucky大笑了几声，他现在比Steve矮了，对方还比他要壮，再也不能欺负他了，“你就不能让我在嘴上占点便宜吗？”  
Steve低下头去亲在了他的脖子上，“他们等会儿会帮你做一个脑部扫描，很快，做完你就自由了，我是说，真的自由了。”  
Bucky偏头枕在了对方的胳膊上，他瞧着镜子，看到Steve印在自己看得到的地方的那个吻，他的嘴角还挂着笑意，“听起来挺棒的。”

医生在帮他的双手固定扎带，Bucky紧张地抿着嘴，对方冲他露出了微笑，“没事的。”  
他尝试放松下来，并且偏头示意自己的左手，“不需要金属固定吗？”  
那个熟悉的，在Hydra就有过交情的男人，戴着一副刻板的眼镜，摇了摇头，“不用，很快就结束了。”  
他点点头，把头转向了室外，Steve站在外面，同时在最醒目的，能清楚看到自己的地方，有个摄像头，用来第一时间向委员会传输影像和结果，他从Steve所在的方位收回视线之后又看了摄像头一眼。医生这时走了过来，他夹着一管注射液，进行了基础消毒后推进了Bucky的血管，“紧张吗？”他突然问道。  
Bucky确实有点紧张，他知道不会出问题的，可是他还是有点紧张，像是入伍体检一样，他知道不会出问题的，他能通过的，他在想着这些，并没有听到对方的问话，直到对方又说了一遍。  
“有点。”他回答。  
“我们是老朋友了。”对方继续和他闲聊。  
“是的，我记得你，我并没有忘记在Hydra的事。”Bucky终于把目光放到了面前那个男人的身上。  
“不不，我们更早以前就认识了，比你想得要早。”对方注意到他看了过来，笑了笑，“你以前像是被养在笼子里的鹰，戴着镣铐，剪断了羽翼。”  
Bucky从未跟他这么交谈过，他有点奇怪对方的意图，“我们以前见过？抱歉，我可能不太记得了。”  
男人兀自进行着自己的对话，“如今你能获得自由，是件值得高兴的事。”  
Bucky犹豫了一下，还是表现出了对这份祝贺的礼貌，“谢谢。”  
“可是这对我不是什么好事。” Bucky愣了一下，他意识到情况有些不妙，他挣动束带，发现自己不怎么使得上力气。  
“喜欢自己Omega的身份吗？你大概忘了这是我送你的第一份礼物，希望它没有给你带来太大的困扰。你是他们的宝贝，他们之后也没能再制造出像你这样好用的战士，我最近才能够稍微有主导权的接近你，本来打算在你进入冷冻仓的时候，制造一点小小的事故，没什么比看到他们失去你更让人开心的了，可是人生中充满了意外。我没有等到那个机会，就来到了这里。”医生冲他眨了眨眼，他开始检查Bucky头顶的扫描设备，并且继续进行着对话，“我是不是还没有告诉过你我的名字？我是Garcia，Hydra在三十年前暗杀了我的父母，是你执行的。我花了很多时间接触融入他们，可惜还没能做什么，这个组织就被摧毁了，幸好你还在。感谢美国队长，他是很多人心目的英雄，而你什么都不是。”  
他用的不是麻醉剂，而是神经肌肉阻断剂，Bucky只能看着他，听着他继续往下陈述自己的罪行，他无法告诉对方自己是否对曾经犯下的罪行有所忏悔，其实忏悔在被害人面前也没有任何作用，他理应承受所有的怒火和报复，可是他很害怕，一切会伤害到Steve的事，都让他不可抑制的害怕。  
对方对他眼里流露出的惊惧很满意，他笑着对要过来帮忙的医护助理比划了一个自己搞得定的口型，然后把她支开了。  
“你以为我会杀了你？不，大家都在看着呢，我不会那么做的，我可不想看到什么一个无辜悲惨的，曾经光荣的战士被敌人洗脑控制之后找回自我，又惨死于恐怖势力报复的新闻，有更好的主意，士兵，我知道一个秘密咒语。”他把手搭在Bucky的肩膀上，“不过现在就可以告诉你，等念完它，我会要你杀了在场的所有人，对，这甚至包括我在内。所有人都会知道，你是一台不可控的杀戮机器，可是我撒谎了吗？没有，我只是在告诉大众真相，你也清楚自己就是这样的存在。很高兴看到你的羽翼即将丰满起来，这样才有折断的价值。这之后逃走好好活下去吧，士兵，一辈子戴着罪恶的镣铐在泥污里爬行，你想要过好日子，还远远的早呢，只是别忘了，这个世上还有无数个像我一样，宁愿下地狱也要诅咒你的人存在。”  
那是Bucky最后残存的记忆片段。  
Steve没法形容当时的场面有多混乱，他觉得Bucky只离开了几分钟，可是一瞬间什么都变了，医生一直在殷勤的和他交谈，而等到那漫长的让人觉得不对劲的对话之后，Bucky挣开了手臂的束带，他在那个小小的摄像头面前，在那些决定他未来命运的男人面前，扭断了那个医生的脖子。 所有站在门外的人都进入了备战状态，里面传来了被玻璃闷阻过的尖叫和哀嚎，那个小小的空间正在沦为地狱。  
“去救人，Tony！让你的机器人做点什么！”  
Steve大吼着，他用力地撞向玻璃门，在第三次的时候破门而入。  
Bucky…这个时候该叫他冬兵了，在Steve闯入的时候抬起眼睛来看向他，伴随着大厦里尖锐鸣叫起来的警报，那双眼睛如同被冰封的湖面，Steve绝望地看着他，他意识到自己该说点什么，什么都好，可是冬兵站在血泊里，恶毒地看着他。  
他们本来应该离开这里的，他们本来不用再伤害任何人的。  
自己本该成为他的保护者和安全阀。  
结果他又一次，什么都没能做。  
他的嗓子好像被堵住了。他感觉到了自己的软弱和无力，在持续的近百年的和Hydra的对抗之中，这是他遭遇的最惨重最痛苦的失败。  
Bucky并没有告别，也没有任何留恋。  
他松开手里的一具尸体，后退到窗边，用那双不起波澜的双眼盯着Steve，在他踟蹰的这段时间里砸开那扇窗户跳了下去，从他眼前，迅速地消失了。  
并且从那之后，再也没有在他的面前出现过。


End file.
